PotM: Prodigy's Honeymoon
by Kurush Wuzurg
Summary: Part of PotM. Negi is on his Honeymoon, with his wife and his new maid servant. They stay in Spain and relax, unaware that out in the stars, someone is loading their guns... with young Negi Springfield in the scopes.
1. Arrival

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon**_

_Okay, this will be my first M rated story on this site. I will see if I can match it to my other stuff. _

_First of all, though, I would like to make it known that this is a NegixTheodora-hime pairing, not a NegixChacha. I got "permission" to do this from Glorious Burden, who specializes in lemon writing. If you do not like this setup, then I advise you to turn away now. This is the only warning you will receive._

_All the characters here, whether in real life or fictional save just 1 OC is NOT owned by me. They are property of their respective creators, just like the OC is my property. Anyone resembling a real life person is strictly by coincidence._

_**Possible **Lemon warning: If you're not into Lemon, then this is your last chance to turn back. I'm not confident that it will go well, I just want to do this as fast as possible and get back to the real plot._

_This story is linked with Power of the Mind from chapter 38. If you read that, then this setting will possibly make sense to you._

_Now onwards._

* * *

Sunny Spain greeted the trio as their personal jet landed in Madrid-Barajas Airport. Having good contacts certainly paid off, at times. And this wasn't some weird quest or something but relaxation. Two royalties and a gentle robot girl was making ready to leave the airport to find their transport.

Negi Springfield was dressed casually for one, having neat blue jeans and white shirt along with a cloak, that did make the security suspicious at first but since he was only a kid, they didn't pay much attention to him much. Once he got past the metal detectors, he knew he was definitely safe from them.

His wife, Theodora of the Royal Hellas family on the other hand had adorned a black skirt and white shirt along with a lightly brown colored coat on top. Her horns had been covered by a good old sunhat that had them stick out, making it look like the horns were part of the hat. A lot of young women at the airport noticing that wanted something like that but the princess told them that it was custom made.

Finally, Chachamaru had her casual black dress on her with the white sunhat. She couldn't help but smile at the two others looking in awe at the sights before they could get to their vehicle. "Negi-sensei, Theo-sama, shall we get a move on?" She asked the two.

"Huh? Ah yes." Theo gathered her wits first of the two. "Come on, Negi. We got to get going." She had to drag her husband with them so they could get away. He had spotted something real shiny, I suppose.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, so can you please stop dragging me, Theo?" He asked her gently, so she stopped and lifted him up instead so he could stand on his own two feet. "Thank you."

"Now let's get a move on. We're supposed to stay in Marbella, not fool around in Madrid." The princess said.

"You've learned a lot about geography since you came to Mahora, it seems..."

"Not really, I just looked over a brochure before we got on the plane and checked out Madrid from it. It's Spain's capital city, isn't it?"

"Negi-sensei, Theo-sama, we're here." Chachamaru reported for them, standing in front of... something resembling a futuristic motorcycle with a roof and two seat. It had support wheels on the sides to help it stay upright and it was colored yellow. It had a crimson red Lambda on the side.

"That's it?" Theo asked surprised at its shape and design.

"What is it?" Negi asked, sliding his hand on its side.

"Accessing local network for information..." Chachamaru stated, as several binary codes ran through her eyes. "It's a Monotracer. A new brand of motorcycle designed in Switzerland. Top speed, 155 mph, designed for comfort and the materials involved are glass, kevlar and carbon steel."

"That was a little too informative, Chachamaru..." Theo commented her.

"Please step into the back seat." The robot asked the two. "I shall drive this to Marbella." With that, she opened it up for the couple of sit down first, with Negi in Theo's lap and the seat-belt was strapped onto them.

"Um, Chachamaru-san..." Negi asked nervous about all this. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." The robot answered him as onlookers watched the door close and her starting up the engine. "I was programmed some time ago to handle personal vehicles from Hakase-san."

Both passengers gulped. Negi caught a glimpse of a young man looking at him in his position and then gave him a thumps up. Negi could only return it before the Monotracer took off and gained speed quite rapidly, pushing him and Theo backwards. Once they left the outskirts of Madrid and made it into the open roads, then the robot turned up the speed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Both royalties screamed as their driver went zig-zag, since the support wheels had been raised. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Theo kept yelling as they almost hit the ground multiple time. "I don't want to die so young!"

"I don't want to die so young and pressed against a lady's breasts!" Negi yelled after a chicane had been outmaneuvered by Chacha's driving.

"Well look at it this way!" Theo replied to that.

"Huh?"

"It's your wife's boobs!" With that, Chachamaru began to slow down a little as the road had become straight... for now.

"...Point there." Negi replied to her when they were catching their breaths.

_**Out in Space, behind the moon**_

A massive space craft appeared from somewhere out of the blue. It was 2 km long and it was built for practical designs. This rendered it ugly, but Battle frigates tends to be that. It had heavy armaments for ship-to-ship combat and orbital bombardment if necessary.

What was inside the ship, was where the horrors lie. Creatures out of some horrible movie franchise, patrolled the corridors, alongside synthetic humanoid-like built robot, pained mostly white and flashlights for heads, armed with rifles, looking up creepy narrow corridors for some stowaways aboard their mighty ship.

On the bridge, sat a lone figure. Not piloting the ship, as a supercomputer seemed to be doing that for the figure. This individual was more busy inspecting the planet they were approaching. "...Is that where the target is?" She asked, revealing to have a female tone to herself. "Shadrac, can we get a lock on the target? Where he is now?"

"_Target is approximately at coordinates 365518746 and moving southward rapidly, at around 150 mph in local 1 G speed." _Shadrac, the ship's computer reported to her.

"Any fixed position we can get on him? Any place he's going to?"

"_Unknown. Target was spotted on a rough estimation. 40547398 to 1 to get a precise location on target."_

"Any towns he might be heading to?"

"_Recommending stand by for approximately 4 megacycles until suitable location."_

"Gah!" A new voice, this one belonging to a huge mechanoid. "Is this mission going to take all stellar cycle? I can't stand the scent of your organic 'pets' as you call them!"

"...my pets are pretty much house clean and generally stick to only to the secluded parts of the _Bloodgeld._" The captain of the ship responded to him, her, **it.** "Not to mention, they make a wonderful planet cleaner should we need to go extreme."

"But this calls for subtlety and just one target." Her large mech replied to her. "If that's what the contractor called for, then why bring those things here as well?"

"Because, _Starscream_," The captain rose from her seat to address her 2nd in command. "The contractor also said the prize for this kill was 40 000 000 credits. Forty million! A planetary governor doesn't even come up to 200 000 credits. And they happen to be some of the most well guarded people in the galaxy."

"So you're saying that this organic happens to be highly dangerous?" The great robot known as Starscream asked his commanding officer.

She could not help but grin viciously. "That, or he's linked to some of the most dangerous people on that planet." She smiled whilst thinking the possibilities. "Think about it. He might be the key to them staying their hands. Probably against each other. We get rid of him, all of Hell is gonna break loose. Maybe, just maybe, should we be rid of him and blame one of the big parties, the other will surely declare war on the blamed party."

"...Making it easier for that invasion army on its way to take over this pathetic excuse of a planet while they're fighting each other." Starscream realized. "O-ho... maybe leaving Cybertron for good was not a bad idea, after all." He smiled. "If only the smell could improve..."

Her commander laughed lightly at him. "I love that smell. Reminds me of why I'm so damn good at my job." She took a seat. "this is gonna be the easiest earned amount of money i've ever earned..."

_**In Marbella**_

"Negi-sensei, Theo-sama, we've arrived now." Chachamaru told the couple as she slowed down in speed, and released the support wheels. "Although this is my first time as well, welcome to Marbella."

The sunset had started to set in over the town, but Marbella had to be the Spanish equivalent of Las Vegas, only it lacked neon-lights. The streets were packed with people having parties and walking to find the nightclub for them. Their chauffeur was good enough to find a strip for them to cruise in, taking in the sights of the city. Theo had never seen a sight like this before, so the young princess could be basically described as a little kid standing in a toy store. Negi had seen sights like this before a couple of times, so he wasn't amazed at the sights. He seemed more surprised at his wife's wonderment and general behavior seeing various things. The latter made that spot check on him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Eh?" Negi reacted to that. "Er... no reason."

"Hooh... is it that you've finally given in to the pheromones and started to admire my body?" She teased him.

"No, that's not it, I swear." Negi replied instantly to her. "It's just that, um..."

"Hm?"

"...You seem all excited about seeing this place." Negi confessed to her. "I mean, Earth is nothing exciting, really. Yet you seem all worked up."

"That's not true, Negi." Theo replied. "Most of us Hellas people never get to see the Old World. Not even my father has strayed this far." She couldn't help but smile of the pride that came to her. "I think I'm the first one to be so far away from home in this world." She said that whilst looking into the sky. "...Makes me wonder how the rest of my family is doing up there."

"Sensei, Theo-sama, shall we proceed to the villa?" Chachamaru asked them. "I know the location now."

"Thank you, Chachamaru-san." Negi replied. "For now, let's just go to the villa, take a bath in turn, get some sleep and then we can check out Marbella tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, if you say so." Theo replied and they heard the robot nod in acknowledgment. "But we'll be taking a bath together."

"Huh?" Negi reacted to that statement and Chacha almost lost control of the Monotracer just then.

"Konoka told me that you're not one to take baths." Theo told him. "So to counteract the smell that would come if you didn't take them, we'll be taking them together. You know, as a c-o-u-p-l-e." She dragged out those three words, with a smile that made her husband quite nervous.

"I don't have a say in the matter, do I?"

"Not. At. All."

"...Dangit." He said, realizing that Aristodemus' plan had now gained a chance to backfire. And neither would see it happening without it being too late to stop...

Gaining access to La Zagaleta hills wasn't easy. The armed guards had to look in the register for an Aristodemus. It was fortunate that Chachamaru had remembered his modern surname, _Tou Lacedaemon_, and the guards found it. After that, they got allowed in. The villa itself was masterfully designed, built round like the palace in Ostia and having sweet ornamental looks to it. It was designed with the idea of sunlight coming easily in through the windows, crossed together with the ancient Greek build design.

"Whoa..." Theo said, being in awe of the place. "This is our place for the week? Sweet."

"This could be the first time, that I've gone to live in a luxurious place..." Negi said quietly.

"Indeed." Chachamaru added. "Granicus Gladiator Halls doesn't seem to compare to this."

"Heh, Stratz-san knows how to make a good home nowadays. Certainly contrasts his old lifestyle." Theo commented on the old man. "Come on, let's see the interior."

The inside was quite something. Wide open spaces, nothing to get in your way if you were in a hurry, Flat-screen TV, fresh fruit (huh?) in wooden baskets, stairs leading to the upper levels, there was bound to be a library in this place, no doubt. Odd thing was that there was no one here to begin with, so how come everything was clean? …Best not dwell on it.

"Nice..." The princess was highly impressed. "He's officially given up the old lifestyle when it comes to social living. This has got to be the best."

"Certainly. Marbella is widely known as a capital for the 'stinking rich', who wants to enjoy a good holiday and generally lives luxuriously." Chachamaru informed them. "It's also common to have many British citizens coming here, so we have little trouble in company with other people."

"Oh, that's good." Negi said. "Now, let's explore this place first, then we try to get a bath and go to sleep."

"As you wish, sensei." The robot complied, starting with the lower level.

"You got it, honey." Theo replied herself, going for the outer backyard. Immediately, she spotted the nice 'islands in middle of ocean' designed pool. It was pretty big. "Woooo, there's a pool here! Love how it looks, too!"

Chachamaru reported the good placement of a kitchen, obviously, then she mentioned also the presence of a round shower room, with the shower in the center, surrounded by glass you could only see silhouettes through and with a stall door.

Negi checked the upper floor. The whole villa was circular so he walked the upper floor to see the various rooms. He found the library, as well. This villa didn't seem to have that pocket dimension magic stuffed in here, so it was fairly small. He did find a small dojo though, having a minor sand pit in the center, for sparring, it would be assumed. Then he found to his horror the one thing that he had expected from the start.

There was only one bed, and it could only fit for two.

"Bugger." He couldn't help but say it. Then he was joined by the other residents.

"Well, I did kinda expect that." Theo said, a sweatdrop easily noticed by the robot girl. "Guess we do need to sleep together..."

"Um... if you would not mind, Theo-hime, would it be too much to ask if we could take turns?" Chachamaru asked. "There is no need for you to spend every night with Negi-sensei."

"...Maru-chan, thank you very much." Theodora thanked her deeply putting her hands on the other's shoulders. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Erm, how come that you suggested this to begin with, Maru-chan?" She asked the robot, starting to get used to the new title she had given her.

"...I don't know how to answer that." Chachamaru replied quietly, so that Negi couldn't hear. Then she decided to whisper it to her. "I don't want Negi-sensei to find out at this stage, Theo-hime-sama. Please keep it a secret."

"...I see." The princess whispered back. "Well, at any rate, it's getting late. Shall we head for the showers? Don't back out of me now, Negi."

"Okay, okay." Negi gave in to his wife's demands. "I suggested that we would do it, anyway." With that, he was dragged there towards the shower room downstairs.

Once there, you could say that he was blessed with a sight most young men in the teenage years (though definitely in late teens) would have committed murder or people's rights violation to experience it themselves: A royal princess, dark skinned, blond, with a truly voluptuous and well endowed body and striking green eyes, stark naked, along with an almost equally endowed robot girl with bleached skin and green hair, both of them preparing to take a shower together. And he was gonna be part of it. Almost disgraceful to most male teenagers (plus lesbians for that matter), he didn't feel any joy in seeing the two ladies naked. This author certainly wouldn't mind. (**POW! Ai~!**)

"It's okay to wear towels, right?" Negi asked as he took off his shirt first, whilst the robot girl was removing part of her underwear. No telling which part.

"Yeah, until we start up the showers, then they gotta go." Theo replied, getting her towel on around herself. "It's not like I'm gonna enjoy this, though. Konoka said you needed to get washed every now and then."

"Yes, yes." Negi answered her, knowing that there was another motive to this than... he didn't want to dwell on that. "Chachamaru-san, aren't you going to wear a towel?" He asked her, and she jumped for some reason.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive me." Chachamaru apologized and put a towel on herself, before heading into the shower first. Theo got hold of Negi's shoulders as he had put his towel around his waist and pulled him into the round booth.

Its floors was a big mosaic, resembling bathing girls with flat chests in the ancient Greek landscape surrounded by trees and a spying faun in the trees. The shower itself seemed empty, bereft of any equipment for showering, but a look at the roof of the booth and there were tiny little holes there. That's probably the shower itself, as if to create a downpour of hot water. At least the drain was on the floor.

"Is there anything that just isn't amazing about this place?" Theo had to ask loud, seeing the booth inside.

"I think this place was designed with comfort and relaxation in mind, not practicality." Negi replied to his wife's question, whilst two square holograms appeared next to him. One was labeled 'H' and was colored red and the other was labeled 'C' and colored blue. Didn't take long to find out which one was which.

The shower did create a downpour, but it was... gentle, soft and caring. It wasn't the great downpour of raining, it felt more like of shots from a waterfall. It felt... very nice. "Okay, I'm sold." Theo said, removing her towel all of a sudden. "Let's get to getting cleaned up." Not surprisingly, Negi got a nosebleed all of a sudden, having seen her full figure for once. "Heh? What's wrong, Negi?"

"No, it's nothing." Negi reassured her, wiping away the blood from himself.

_**Sorry, nothing sexy for now.**_

"All along..." Negi said, wearing a thick bathrobe on their way to the bedroom, whilst Chachamaru went to find a guestroom. "I never knew that Chachamaru-san didn't have..." He tried to find a different word for it, but couldn't find it in the end. "...nipples, at all."

"Well, I guess I was expecting that as well... maybe too much for a robot to have." Theo said, wearing a bathrobe as well. "By the way, you smell a lot better now after that shower. Just how much sweat were you covered in after all that training in Japan?"

"Ah-he-he-he-he... I guess I kinda forgot to take them whilst there." Negi replied sheepishly. His wife didn't buy that. But she didn't show it.

"Oh, well... good thing I packed a handful of those coupons that Konoka was giving out a while back. I had to pay her for those." She said, much to Negi's chagrin. "What, you didn't expect to experience these things again, did you?"

"No..." Negi replied, but whether he answered her question, or felt some sort of trauma coming up from old experiences, she couldn't tell.

"Well, good start on this vacation, at least." She said, running a hand through her hair as they entered the bedroom together. No music came out, though that kinda was a little too much to expect of this place, even if they were on honeymoon. The house wasn't automatic. "Now then, shall we turn to bed? It's been a long day on the road and I'm exhausted, myself."

"Yes, I know." Negi replied, going to a corner to give her privacy while they change into pajamas and nightgown respectively. "We'll go around Marbella tomorrow to have a look at what we can do whilst we're here. We're probably likely to get invites to parties too."

"Heh, that I can figure out straight away." Theo said, strapping on her bra for the night. "Why are you changing over there?"

"Huh? Well, I'm an British gentleman, so I can't really look at naked girls..." He started.

"I get that, but I also happen to be your wife." Theo countered him. "There's nothing with looking at your naked wife."

"Well, uh..." Negi tried to argue, but the words just... didn't come out of him.

"...Oh, wait, now I get it." Theo realized, before quickly putting on the nightgown over her underwear. "Good point. That would be most... problematic."

"Yes. It would be." Negi said as he finally put on his jammies. "We're here just to relax, not... you know."

"Yeah." Theo said as both of them crawled into the bed. They both got space, possibly due to Negi being smaller than her, and the bed was also pretty big itself. Someone used this villa for something when they needed a rest. "Goodnight, Negi. See you tomorrow." She said, smiling at him.

"Goodnight, Theo." He replied to her, and the two royalties drifted off into sleep. Meanwhile, a certain ship out in space couldn't find their position from orbit. Some very weird interference or jamming going on with the scanners...

_**

* * *

A/N: **__That's that for the first chapter. No lemon behavior for some time, but it might change. I'm still considering whether or not they should do it at the end of this. Any suggestions, I'll take them, but nothing overrated or exaggerated. I'm trying to be reasonable here. The others from 3-A might get their spot in here when they call Mahora, that I can promise you. But unless it's reasonable, they won't come to Marbella. Finally, I give thanks to Piers Morgan, who ran a documentary on Marbella as to why people go there to spend their money. That's all for now. Will update within a marginal time period._


	2. Day 2

_**thaPotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 2**_

_First out, A great big thanks to Chaos Productions for being so damn honest with me. It's those kinds of reviews that I'm after, which will help me improve greatly as a writer._

_On an unrelated note, for those who haven't noticed, I've set up a poll for something in the main story. Please check it out. _

_The poll will stay open until I reach the end of this story. _

* * *

"Where in the Nine Hells are they!" The commander of the _Bloodgeld_ shouted, watching the scanners go bonkers and scrambling, visualizing instead a massive ant-war between the white ants and the black ants. "We had them on sight just last solar cycle and now the scanners are as much reliable as a backstabbing rogue on drugs!"

"_Scanners are being jammed, due to interference on the planet's surface."_ Shadrac reported to her. _"Recommended course of action is reconnaissance and generally asking around the public."_

"That's too fucking soon!" She shouted at the computer. "We have zero readings regarding the planetary defenses and local security forces. I don't want to rush into a trap or something as stupid as a zealot charging in the van against a siege tank. Is that clear?"

"Aww, is the little organic scared of some pathetic defenses, hmmm?" Starscream inquired, having a grin to himself.

"Says the Transformer who ran away when the tough got real tough." She snapped at him. "Just because these locals don't have a space fleet or anything, it doesn't mean that they are primitive. Remember that Kroot job we pulled? Those plasma rifles just looked like ordinary pointy blades on a stick, and they melted right through our armor!"

"So, you're worried that a bunch of humans is gonna be the better of you?"

"Better safe than sorry, as they always say in the merc business."

"So what then, you gonna send a little scout down to see where he is?" Starscream asked, having a smirk to himself. When she saw that he was questioning her ability to hold this bunch of misfits of the galaxy together, she gave a smirk back.

"Oh, I'm sending a scout alright." She replied. "A special scout, indeed..."

_**Down in Marbella**_

The princess woke up first, due to the sunlight hitting her face. Much to her own surprise after some looking around, both she and Negi had come together during the night while they were asleep. The little teenager was hugging her, as if not wanting to let go of her.

Theo smiled. He was pretty much the same as a kid. Konoka had mentioned that he had the habit of sneaking off into people's beds, seeking the warmth of his elder cousin. Here though, she was the cousin. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

_Come to think of it, I haven't slept like this for a long time..._ She thought to herself, stretching her arms out. _Okay, let's see what we could do today. I'm sure there's something we could-_

She stopped right there as she felt something with her hand going down on the sheets. Something underneath it didn't feel very soft. In fact, 'twas a bit hard. Small, but hard. _Oh no. Don't tell me..._ Daring to take a look down her hand, the royal girl saw that whatever it was under the sheets, it belonged to Negi. The princess immediately bolted out of the bed in shock, before taking some deep breaths. _Okay, okay, calm down, Theo. Calm down, it can't be it. He's just a kid. It doesn't happen to boys his age... does it? _She took a look at her sleeping husband in the bed, clinging on to the fading warmth from her side of the bed. _From the way he's curled up, it could be... his... big toe. Yes! That's it! His big toe! Must have been._

But then again, how could she be so sure? How would she know that it was a big toe and not... what was that term, again? Damnit, should have listened more to slang terms regarding boys' little thingies down there.

_Should I get Maru-chan? Oh, no, no, no, can't do that. Hakase-san would scorn me for letting her have a look. Wait, why am I getting overreacted over a little kid? Wait, that's it. I shouldn't be worried about something like this. It's probably not even for real. _She was growing mighty confident, approaching the bed again. _Negi's too young to think of girls and sex! No way it's his little thingy! _She decided to have a peek, confident that it was his big toe. _Seriously, he can be such a-_

'Twas not his big toe at all. Moments later, Chachamaru was assaulted from behind by a princess running up and hugging her tightly, making the robot girl stumble about. "Maru-chan, **help me!**"

_A bit later..._

"I see..." Chachamaru said plainly, with the princess in front of her, nodding. "So Negi-sensei has gained an... erection in his sleep." She hesitated in finishing that.

"Yes... and I was too scared to stay in there, too." Theo sobbed. "I don't know how to handle this situation. I was never taught this by my private tutors."

"...Not even-"

"Not even Stratz-san." Theo confirmed for her, using the old name she used for Aristodemus, since 'Strategou' was too long for her at the time. She was only a Hellan year old back then. "He... thought it best to... avoid the subject." She finished meekly.

"Should I call the others back in Mahora Gakouen regarding this?"

"No." Theo snapped immediately. "...No. I think it's best that we just... leave it alone this time. I'm sure it'll pass over eventually."

"Very well, then. As you wish, Theo-hime." Chachamaru bowed at her. "I shall go prepare breakfast, if you are finished."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine now." Theo said, getting up. "I'm going to hit the showers."

"_Hey, take me with you." _A voice called to her, inside her head, and she looked around. _"Over here, on the table."_ She saw that pearl dragon figurine that Negi had taken with them. _"Let me join you in on the showers. I could use the cleaning."_

Theo had some time trying to figure out what the dragon was called before she remembered what Negi had said back in Arcadia: _"Come out, Argenta-san!" _"So uh..." The princess started, picking up the figurine and walking off to the shower. "Argenta, was it?" She asked and then the figurine started to glow. Realizing that a dragon would come out, she rushed toward the showers. "Wait until we're there! Wait until we're there!"

When they came there, the big Silver dragon emerged in its big form, giving her wings some stretching and shaking her jugular and head. "Could you at least have waited until we were in here to come out?" Theo asked annoyed at the timing.

"_I'm sorry, but I really felt like I needed to come out into this form." _The dragon answered her. _"Besides, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation versus my new given Master."_

"Eh, Negi?" Theo said, undressing herself since she was going to hit the showers anyway. "You suggesting something about that?"

"_I might... if you put the cold water on for the shower. I dislike the heat."_

Theo considered the option, but since she had seen the thingy, it could very well dangle in the back of her head until the very worst time. "Okay." She agreed to the silver dragon's request and turned on the cold water, allowing the silver dragon to fully enjoy herself. "You know, it's not like dragons here on Earth are common, you know. What's more, those that do exist here are bipedal."

"_I know that."_ Argenta replied calmly, scratching the left side of her head like a domestic cat. _"I've seen other dragons through pictures Master has shown me. He tends to bring me out for gentle conversation and general talk about various things. He's been most helpful to my understanding of this world."_

"So... you owe him a lot then, don't you?" Theo asked the magical beast whilst washing her own back.

"_If you're referring to me having some sort of love affection for him, I do not. There is however, a certain desire for him in life. It must be something in his blood that makes this desire in other people." _Argenta told her. _"Anyway, my solution is quite simple..."_

Later on, Chachamaru could hear a big "EEEEeeeeehhh!" from the bathroom, but she was in the middle of making breakfast, so she decided to leave it alone for now.

"What do you mean, by doing that?" Theodora demanded of the dragon whilst the two were still in the showers. "Are you insane or something? No way I'm doing it!"

"_I never said that you would do it."_

"Maru-chan is only three years old!" Theo countered her. "How could I live with-" It was then that she realized something else. "...You ain't seriously going in there, are you?"

"_Why not? You're frightened enough as it is, and you rejected sending in the robot girl, so I'm the only one left, and I suggested it to start with."_

"And just how in the world is a dragon going to accomplish something like that which you suggested with a mouth like yours?" Theo pointed out. "I mean, your mouth's huge. You could bite it off if you attempted it and went too hard on it."

"_You make a very good point, there, Your Highness, but..." _Argenta said before she rose to stand on two feet, whilst shrinking, her scales turning itself to skin and the limbs shrunk in muscle and got into more... feminine legs. In the end, before the royal princess of Hellas stood a flat-chested girl about Asuna's height, with short silver hair and eyes that reflected the dark night sky filled with stars. _"...my kind of dragons are natural shapeshifters."_

_**Moments later**_

Having been shoved inside, Argenta advanced on the bed, where Negi lay. She could hear the very nervous princess, still in a bathrobe, outside and jiggling her foot, anxious for the dragon girl to get things over with. Argenta, was still in the buff.

Regardless of what she had said earlier in the shower, the dragon did feel rather hesitant, now that she was actually going to... do it. But she was shoved in, the princess being her current master right now and told her to handle the situation, so... what the hell, might as well.

Argenta climbed onto the bed, still eying the young boy's face, in case he woke up. He must be a heavy sleeper now, or he has had a rough night. Either way, she was glad that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, as he was in deep sleep. Rather than removing the covers, she crawled in under them instead, relying on stealth being her ally this time. Wait, this time? When did she think that this would happen again? ...Never mind.

She finally reached the spot. It was all or nothing now. She had passed the point of no return already, now it was time for action. He wore his pajamas, bought some time ago to ensure nothing burst or ripped in case he tried smaller clothes.

Finally, she saw the thing. It was certainly... larger than she anticipated, as she hadn't seem it herself. Her actions were... hesitant, but she was in control. Taking hold of the thingy as the princess had dubbed it was making her shake nervously. A quick glance over at the boy's face showed that he was still in deep sleep. Then she was good to proceed.

Stroking it lightly, Argenta felt more heat coming to herself, way above than what she normally allowed to herself, and in that state, she went a bit more harder on stroking Negi's rod than intended. Noticing this, she went more easy, to avoid waking him up. _What is wrong with me? I'm getting heated up by this little action! That's not supposed to happen... _Feeling inclined to end this quickly, she took his rod into her mouth, engulfing it slowly as to not wake him up.

She must have been watched over by some Goddess of luck or something like that, since Negi didn't wake up from this. The silver dragon now started to slowly bop her head up and down on the rob, using her tongue to lick it on reflex. Just to make sure that he wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon, she went slowly, but the more she did this, the more... arousal she felt coming to her. This wasn't something she had felt like before, and one thing for sure: It felt almost... heavenly for her.

Unfortunately, that was cut short as some warm liquid coming out of Negi's rod shot itself right into her mouth, almost making the dragon girl choke. As it was liquid, she swallowed on reaction, not knowing what it was to start with. She pulled her mouth off the rod, as it was shrinking rapidly now in her view, and she felt relieved that her mission was complete.

A slight moan from Negi gave her alert and the silver dragon quickly sprinted out of bed, taking one look at him. He had gone out of deep sleep at least, but not woken up yet. Her own heat hadn't disappeared, so she went out of the room now. "Well?" Theo asked her immediately after she closed the door.

"It's done. You need not worry longer, Your Highness." The dragon answered and started walking past her. "And I need another cold shower."

The princess left her alone and went into the bedroom to have a look herself. Seeing as Negi was still asleep, she found herself pleased and went for the closet to fetch her clothes for the day.

_**A couple of hours later**_

"...Look, I just don't understand." Negi tried to ask whilst in his older form as they walked the streets of the urban areas of Marbella. "How come that we're out in town shopping for clothes? And how come the bed was so sticky?"

"Don't ask me how it got sticky, Negi." Theo replied to him, walking in front of him, wearing sneakers instead of high heels, along with her casual Earth clothes. "And we're out shopping for clothes that our newest household member can wear."

"Huh?"

"Argenta-san." Theo answered him.

"...Wait, Argenta-san, the-" Negi recalled they were in public. "...You mean Argenta-san? How come she needs clothes?"

"Well, if your thick head doesn't register, she's a girl. Okay? A **girl.** Girls got special needs, from time to time."

"Now, you're simply mocking me." Negi told her as they entered an Indian clothes store. "I've been together with 30 teenage girls for more than a year now, Theo. I know something about girls' special needs."

"Well, I suppose you would know then that a girl above all things... wants to be quite fashionable in public, yes?" Theo asked, picking out a few clothes from racks for the silver dragon to try out while they were there. "Surely you must've helped them out with getting the right clothes, yeah?"

"Please, don't remind me. It takes me back to when the cheerleaders back home took me out on a shopping date." Negi waved his hands about. "Things went from odd to downright crazy that day." He informed as his wife walked over to the tryout booths. "Though I must say that Kakizaki-san did kinda look hot with those dark green lingerie- Gah! What am I saying!" He burst out after realizing that he was visualizing one of his students.

"Fufu, you must be rather popular with the girls back home, young man." The apparent runner of the store, an elder Indian man with a white beard complimented him as he walked by. "Trying to remain faithful to your wife?"

"...Yeah, you could say that." Negi answered him as a hidden flash from the booths told him that Argenta had been summoned. "It's really not what you think, Mister. I'm actually a teacher at a middle year school for elementary 7th to 9th grade, at an all girls school. ...This is **so** the last time someone is ever gonna hire an 18 year old man to teach a bunch of teenage girls where the age of consent is **thirteen**..."

"I can see that." The storekeeper said. "Still, your wife is quite the beauty. May I ask how it happened?"

"Huh? Me and Theo?" Negi had to doublecheck. "Well, you could say it was accidental... I mean, we had a little too much to drink one night and the next thing we know, vows were made and rings were on the fingers. Frankly, we barely know each other to the full extent... speaking of which, why am I telling you this?"

"I honestly do not know." The storekeeper said in response to him, holding his hands up. "Perhaps you should go see a therapist for this. I know of a good one not far from here."

"Negi." Theo called to him from the booths. "Could I get your opinion on these clothes?"

"Coming." He called back and went to the booths, excusing himself from the storekeeper. The first thing that caught his attention was the silver haired girl dressed in a colorful green and red Indian style boys' clothing, very similar to his own Chinese clothing, yet lacked in a few areas. "Whoa..."

"Well, what do you think?" His wife asked him as she showed up Argenta up close to him. "Don't you think that she looks good in these?"

"Well, uh..." The young man tried to give a straight opinion, seeing the silver dragon somewhat flustered at being dressed up like a doll. "She looks rather... appealing, I think."

"Master is too kind." Argenta spoke immediately, turning back into the booth. She could be heard stripping out of the outfit to try out a dress Theodora had picked for her as well.

"...Huh, and here I thought she'd be happy letting you see her dressed up." The princess said, looking at the booth. "Hey, can she wear what we'll buy? Her original clothes are soaked from an accident." She asked the storekeeper.

"Of course. It'll be 3200 euros."

"Uh-" Theo stopped there, to check her wallet and seeing how much she had in there. "...Do you take credit?"

"Didn't expect prices to be so high, I take it?" The storekeeper asked her.

"Well, yeah, something like that..." She answered meekly. "I mean, how was I supposed to know that it was gonna be expensive?"

"This isn't expensive at all, in some stores it is up to 40 000 euros." The storekeeper told them and Theo's jaw dropped.

"Well, shoot. What are we gonna do, then?" Negi asked as Argenta came out of the booth, wearing a beautiful purple dress, curious as to what is going on.

"Say... would you mind trying something out, young man, if it comes to money issues?" The storekeeper asked Negi gently.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Who knows?"

_**Meanwhile**_

_Of all the dang Bots she raided Cybertron to bring back online, she picks me! ME!_ Starscream thought to himself as he went in the streets of the organic city, accompanied by one of her 'pets', somehow disguised as what the locals referred to as a... dog. He himself was portrayed through something technological as a young man in a neat suit, holding a leash to the "dog" as people saw it, making him look like an ordinary organic person.

He loathed it, totally.

Walking into a quiet alley, he shut off the illusion, revealing his real self, but the dog remained. "This is just ridiculous. How did she even make me human sized to start with?" He asked, and then seeing the dog looking at him. "What are you looking at? Haven't you seen a proper Bot before?"

He got a vicious sounding hiss in return. "Uh... well, that's not what I expected to hear." He said, as the dog closed its mouth as if it had been yawning. "And how am I supposed to find this target of ours? Humans look all the same to me. Eh, let's see... best get the basics down." He told himself whilst activating a hologram for himself. "Organic creature: Human." He told it, revealing two such humans, one male, one female. "Okay, eh... Shadrac."

"_Yes, Starscream?"_ The _Bloodgeld's_ computer responded to him.

"Give me the basic differences of human... what's the word, what's the word..." The rogue Transformer tried to find the proper word. "Biology!"

"_Human. Imperial scientific name: Munthrek. Local scientific name: Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Translation: Thinking Thinking Man."_

"Ugh..." Starscream felt disgusted with hearing that name. "Can they be more arrogant than that?"

"_Males. Biological differences: Recieves deeper voices with age, facial hair constantly growing through the years, body and bone structure larger, with greater muscular mass. Broader shoulders and chest than female specimen. Pubic hair-"_

"Okay, that's enough on male!" Starscream interrupted the computer there. "What about the female side?"

_Female. Biological differences: Voice remains soft over the years, grows deeper with age more slowly than males. Torsal area, locally known as 'breasts' grows bigger over the years, to prepare for caring of offspring. Responsible for childbirth of the race. Lesser muscular mass than males."_

"Okay... that's the basics..." Starscream told himself. "Now. Shadrac, get me a close up of the target we're after." The computer complied and revealed the target's face. "Alright, let's see... he got this feature... and that feature... along with those..." He studied the image closely. "Very well. I think I now know who we're after." He said whilst activating his hologram as a man again. "Let's go, then." He said, taking hold of the dog's leash and pulling it along back into the streets. "But how am I going to find him?"

"Special race today!" A crier called out not far from him, holding fliers. "Race around handmade track taking place today! THE place to be for fun!" He called, and as the robot approached. "Here, have a copy. It's the place to go today!"

"Um... thanks, I suppose." Starscream said in return and walked off, with the pet he'd been given. _Skidplate organic buzzing about screaming in the streets! I'm getting very error shunt abort at Su-_ "...What's an elephant?"

* * *

A couple of kilometers outside of Marbella was a handmade track, formed as a stretched circle. Patched earth in the grass marked out where the race would take place and people were gathering to watch the riders get on with their mounts.

The mounts in questions were trained elephants. The riders would run three laps around the track before finishing. Judged on how well they looked after their elephant, and came out of the situation rather unscathed, they would gain either first, second, or third place. And our own hero was going to be one of the riders.

"I'm not going to enjoy this, I knew it." He said, whilst still in his aged up form, seen as about twenty years of age now. "All of the things to do, I need to ride an elephant just to pay for some clothes."

"Oh, come on, Negi." Theo told him, straightening his riding outfit a little. "All that's required is that you do this race, and get either of the three places and we'll have made it. The storekeeper seems to have placed a lot of money on that you get at least third."

"I don't know how things are run in Hellas, but you are in for a smacked bottom after this." He said rather sternly, beginning to lose his temper.

"Uh-huh, and what would you do if you won this?" His wife asked him almost teasingly.

"Just hope I don't get some hitman after me for ruining a lot of people's fortunes. People are gonna be mad." Negi replied to her and walked over to his elephant. "So... any tips I could get before heading out there?"

"Don't fall off." The caretaker replied swiftly. The young man didn't know whether to find that encouraging or disheartening.

"Well, that's a start, at least." He said to himself as he climbed up with ease.

"She be a good girl. Just don't push her too hard." The caretaker told him once he got up there and the elephant began moving up to the starting point, the mage finding it difficult to maintain balance at first.

Theo on the other hand, walked over to the sidelines to watch her husband battle the ferocity of the elephants and their riders. Granted, she didn't know much about elephants to begin with, but she let it slide for now, taking a lean against the wall with the spectators above.

On that time, came a disguised Bot along with an odd-looking dog. He didn't find himself comfortable with the seats, so he leaned against the wall too. Eyeballing the big grey beasts, he thought that sports and entertainment on this version of Earth was primitive. But his dog was sniffing eagerly, and had its eyes set on what was on the beasts.

"On your marks." A crier called out and the riders got themselves ready. "Get ready... Set... Go!"

_**Back home at the Mansion**_

"Negi-sensei won?" Chachamaru asked surprised.

"Yeah." The wife of the house told her, almost laughing by recalling the events. "He almost fell off a few times, but he pulled through. Things got really out of hand when that weird dog on the side ran into the race, and the elephants went nearly ballistic when that happened. Despite, Negi managed to come out on top of it all."

"It sounds highly impressive. I expected our teacher to be rather good." The robot spoke softly.

"Yes... back then, he was really... cool up there..." Theo admitted quietly, but this was picked up by the green haired girl.

"Hime-sama, are you... getting feelings for Negi-sensei as well?" She asked innocently, but it was enough for the horned woman to spit something out of her mouth.

"Where did that come from?" She demanded of the robot.

"It was a question, simple and unemotional." Chachamaru tried to act all... robot-like. Keyword: tried. Her right foot was jiggling involuntary. "I just want to be sure if you have... feelings... for Negi-sensei." She had hesitated in saying 'feelings' to the princess, and her hand was balling together into a fist.

"Maru-chan..." The princess spoke softly. "...I'm just being friendly with Negi, that's all. There's no intent on getting any deeper with him, right now. Well, maybe when he's a lot older, but not now. This is just me getting some real good memories with him."

Chachamaru didn't say anything at first, just simply nodded. "...Where is Negi-sensei right now?"

"He hit the showers as soon as we got back. The smell of elephant was haunting us all the way back home. On an upside note, the storekeeper let us have the clothes we bought for free, and we got half the money he made out of winning the gambling." Theo said, holding up a bundle of Euros. "We got about some 20 grand out of it. Enough to buy you some clothes too, if you want it, Maru-chan."

"Erm... no thank you, Hime-sama." The robot girl replied, much to the horned woman's pouting.

"Call me Theo. I don't like it being called a princess all the time."

"What's being discussed here?" Negi asked coming out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. The girls waved it off as nothing, and were saved by the doorbell ringing. Chacha went to open, leaving the married couple alone in the living room. "So... what was being talked about?"

"Well, Maru-chan was a bit worried over something, that's all." Theo explained to him. "She wanted to be sure of how I felt about you. Truth be told, this is just a vacation for me. Isn't that what we're here for? Just to relax?"

"Yes." Negi replied after a while. "It is. Nothing special, like with the other girls?"

"Well, I might try a shot at you once you're fully grown up and all..." Theo drew that sentence out. "But that's then. Right now, you can go play with the girls your age. Give you some more... time to get adapted to the changes done to you."

"Okay..." Negi said softly. He kinda liked that idea of taking it slowly, but if the girls had any plans right now with his current permanently aged up form, things weren't gonna go that way. That time when Kakizaki-san had used a coupon to get a bath with him after an accident she had with mud was a good example. Lucky for him, he was under the age of consent and she was only teasing.

Chachamaru came back from the door, holding an envelope. "It was a messenger. We've been invited to a special party tonight, hosted by the Yukihiro family. They have asked us to come 'dressed neatly', and show up at seven pm."

"Iinchou-san's family?" Negi asked. "Sounds like Iinchou-san will be there too."

"Most likely she's here to check up on us." Theo said, getting the pearl figurine and handing it to Negi. "Here, get Argenta out. We're all going. And we girls need to try dresses."

"Somehow, I feel like I'm building some sort of harem wherever I'm going..." Negi lamented himself.

_**Aboard the**_** Bloodgeld**

"If you were unable to somehow whoop my skidplates so easily, I'd squashed you for sending me out there among all those humans, Commander." Starscream yelled at his superior officer as he had returned to their ship, along with that pet he had been given, now in its real, almost serpent like form, yet rigid and bone-like and a long textured and black head. "All solar cycle I was down there, looking, and we didn't find the target at all."

"Shut up, Starscream." She snapped coldly at him, looking over a video recording of the day, skipping a few parts. "You did at least better than I anticipated. Reading up on human differences is a good start if we're gonna install some proper thinking circuits in that head of yours."

"Oh, that's it, I'll-"

"Freeze." She said, getting a picture on the vid. "Magnitize 30 times." The screen did that, as Shadrac ran the whole ship. "Resolution to perfect image." Shadrac cleared the image and the commander of the ship grinned to herself. "Well, well, well, Starscream. You actually found him without intending to. Good work."

"I- I did?" Starscream asked before regaining some composure. "Why, yes, I did. Wasn't hard to find him at all. Saw him straight away."

Leaving her 2nd in command to his delusions, the commander of the _Bloodgeld _rose up from her seat to strip down of her armor whilst proceeding to her quarters. "I'll be heading down ahead. Hacked Sat-track has revealed a party in town and he's likely to be there. Wait for my signal to show that he's there, and then you come down with a little something in that canister, Starscream." She instructed the Transformer, pointing at a round canister by the desk. "We'll do our business down there, leave and then everybody's happy. Well... except for our little target, the one they call Negi Springfield..."

_**Party**_

The party was being held at an open square in the City Park of Marbella, filled with trees of various kinds. Half the park had been reserved for this party and guests were filling up the place. Everyone had arrived dressed neatly as had been requested, to their own tastes as 'neatly' fitted them. Some came in the latest fashion for men/women, along with a personal touch to it, others came in tuxedos, dresses, whatever suited them. But nobody was badly dressed.

Our own hero had come in his own black tuxedo with open front, revealing his shirt. In addition to that, a longcoat had been put on, as in a way of saying that it was more stylish and (no offense to people) badass. Negi came in his aged up form, and the minute ladies of about his age laid their eyes on him, did they have plans for him, some of which included chloroform. Then it was shot down by the appearance of his wife, Theo, who had come in the same outfit he had first seen her in, revealing her midriff and the large cleavage that she had. But she showed the ring on her finger to tell the guys that she was married and therefore only plaything to one guy: Negi. You can imagine what looks they gave him.

Chachamaru wasn't so bad herself, dressed beautifully in a modern black miniskirt dress, her black legs mistaken for long boots over her slim legs, something the boys of the place found quite the eye-catching feature about her. Aside from the head antennae, of course. Argenta the silver dragon came in that Indian dress they got her earlier that day, along with some hair jewels.

"Heh, guess this turned out bigger than I expected of Ayaka." Theo commented deeply on the blond girl. "Although standard size for my family, this party is quite impressive."

"I've seen greater feats that Iinchou-san's family can undertake,Theo-sama." Chachamaru stepped to the class representative's defense. "It is likely that their fortunes is about at least a third, maybe half, of what the Imperial family of Hellas have currently."

"A third?" The princess exclaimed, stepping away a little from the robot. "...Well, she certainly went up more than a few notches in my book, in any case. Didn't say she was unimpressive, by the way."

"I feel quite comfortable here." Argenta said, seeing small children at the party as well, all of which above five years of age, at least. "I loved spending time with humans when I was still in the service of... other magi. And when I was once alive."

"That sounds a bit-"

"My, my, this is the one you told me about, Ayaka?" An old female voice asked, as they turned to see the class representative in a gorgeous dress, yet it was casual, along with her hair in a bun. Next to her, was a rather older version of her, like an aging flower, withering, but slowly for sure.

"Why yes, this is him, Mother." Ayaka confirmed for her. "This, is Negi-sensei." She frowned on seeing Theodora's arm latched on to Negi, but she kept quiet about it this time. "Along with his new wife, too."

Her mother went up close to inspect the young man, along with Theo. "...I see. This is a good young man, Ayaka. I would have approved, myself. Shame that he got married..."

"What?" The teacher was completely confused. "Um, you're Iinchou-san's mother? Well, I, uh, did not expect you here of all places, Ma'am..."

"Handsome, intelligent and a gentleman." Ayaka's mother listed the features as the people around enjoyed themselves for a change, talking amongst each and gossiping. "Just like you said, Ayaka." She commented her daughter in a soothing and gentle tone. "Yes, we've haven't had the pleasure, Mr. Springfield. I am Ayaka's mother, Mrs. Yukihiro. Ma'am works just nicely."

"Um... pleased to meet you, I suppose..."

"And who is this lady who got your heart carried away, hm?" The older lady wasted no time in finding out who Theo was. "Wasn't aware you were into tanned people, Mr. Springfield."

"M-me?" Theo asked, before answering fully. "Well, I think I owe you an explanation for it. My name is Theodora, and I haven't actually known Negi for that long, really. We only met about six months or so, and we were on opposite sides of positions, then. Now... well, the whole marriage is just something our parents complained to us about for weeks."

"Y-yeah, my uncle in particular wanted me married once I got of age." Negi added to the cooked-up story of how it happened. "I met Theo again about two weeks ago, we talked and... well, here we are."

"Oh, so it's a form of, personal/political marriage, then? Surely you must have talked to your parents and Negi's uncle about this." Ayaka's mother asked them.

"Yeah, we did." Theo answered her whilst Ayaka stood quiet, knowing the actual truth and being a victim of that night as well. "Negi's uncle is an excellent doctor in Britain, having some big hopes for him. My father is... the president of a big company, I won't bother you with the name, you wouldn't understand it anyway. My mother runs a charity program for homeless. Both of them had so much busy time, it's a wonder how they managed to find a way to nag me about finding myself a good man to be with."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Negi said as well. "If I hadn't come around sooner, they would have forced her to get married. We agreed on this together under two meetings and then found some quiet chapel. Wasn't easy."

"Hmm, I guess not every marriage is of happy conscience and love, I suppose." The representative's mother stated after a pause, before being called over by someone. "Excuse me, but take your time. Walk around, enjoy yourselves. Mazel tov. Ayaka, can I trust you to be with them for the evening?"

"Of course, Mother." Ayaka answered politely. "I will see to it." Pleased with the answer, Ayaka's mother left them to talk amongst themselves. The blond representative immediately stepped in closer. "Good save, but you could have made some modifications to it." She whispered.

"Well, what would you have done?" Theo asked back in whisper as well. "I can't go about telling people I'm an actual princess, can I? Plus, we didn't have an 'official' cover story as to how we got married, we just made it up on the spot."

"I suppose..." Ayaka agreed, albeit reluctantly. "If that's the case, then keep that story. It'll save you a lot of confusion in the future whilst here and keep people off your back."

"Okay." Negi answered. "But what are you doing here, Iinchou-san? I thought you were supposed to be in Japan."

"I was. But then Mother sends me this invitation to this party for the good of Father's company, and I have to attend as his daughter." Ayaka answered him in return, having some discern in her voice, genuinely. "I didn't come here to interrupt you or anything, as much as I want to..." She said that last part quietly, as to hide it from the one she loved. "...I also figured out for myself that we could use my family's funding, in case things do get out of hand. But I don't know if it would work the way things are now. And Father would try to avoid talking with Aristodemus-san, since he probably hasn't heard of him before. I've gone out of one political mess where we can't get any help, only to be put into another where the chances of getting help are slim, even if it's family." She paused to sigh almost depressed. "I feel like I'm a load to the team."

"Don't say that." Negi cheered her up, as he gestured for their whole group to walk further into the park. "Iinchou-san, you are an important person to our group. Maybe not as a fighter, like Asuna-san or Ku Fei-san, or a good supporter like Yue-san or... Nodoka-san," He added, as he recalled the bookworm. "But because of your leadership. You keep a generally calm head when you put yourself into a situation and you become determined to see something through. No one can take that away from you. You can hold yourself in combat if need be, but when put in command of a group, that is where you shine. This, is your role, Iinchou-san."

Ayaka had never felt more flushed in her life ever before in her lifetime. Such words were enough to boost her self-esteem to the fullest, and the fact that he was all aged up, as she had seen for the first time (as she could remember), left even more room for the luminescent blush she was getting. She couldn't find any response whatsoever to what he had just told her, and felt her knees buckle down. Luckily, Chachamaru caught her from falling down to the ground. "Ain't we encouraging this evening?" Theo asked her husband whilst pinching his cheek. "If you like her that much, then why did you marry me of all people?"

"What brought this on?" Negi asked, as Argenta watched them in silence.

"Well, obviously you like the girls in your class more than others. Me for instance, since I'm not part of it." Theo accused him, getting on to him.

"Now, wait a minute, I never stated that." Negi protested as they began to have what seemed as their first argument. "I may like them, but it's all equally. I don't have a favorite among them."

"Not even Honya-chan?" The princess got in real close and the husband blushed like crazy upon recalling a memory about the mentioned girl. "See? No favorite, my butt. You still can't get over her." She said, as they were in a secluded part of the park, cut off from the other guests.

"Why are you going out on me now?" Negi demanded to know, raising his voice a little. "You said you didn't have any feelings for me right now, and yet you act like this. Why's that?"

"I-" She stopped there and took a few paces away from him to lean against a wall. "I don't know. I honestly don't-" The roar of a jet engine cut off as something big in the night sky flew over the park in about mach 2. "What?"

The jet plane came back and seemed to come onto a crash course with the main plaza of the park, right in front of the building there. Only, it did not crash, it slowed down severely and parts on it switched places through various joints and most parts formed together in order to create a large, metallic humanoid like body, formed out of an airplane with guns on its side. "**Everybody stand still.**" It ordered them as the guns were directed at the guests. They complied, but they were still just as terrified.

A sound gunshot more near them silenced them all, and nearly every eye turned towards another intruder, though in a wonderfully designed dress, but she didn't seem human at all, save for the same body structure. She sported several firearms on her as well, as she stalked the plaza area. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." She addressed all as Negi and his group of ladies hid behind a line of palm trees and more of her goons showed up out of blue, large white colored bots with flash lights for heads, but sporting dangerous guns as well. "We are tonight's entertainment, in the form of professional interstellar assassins."

_Who the **hell** did I piss off enough for this to happen?_

**

* * *

A/N: **_Who indeed...?_

_I was meaning to write down the elephant race in detail, but I couldn't. Either I was just lazy, or I didn't know how to do it to begin with. Just listen to the song "Holabaloo" by Dr. Bombay if you want a rough image of what happened._

_That's it for now. Wait! Omake!_

_**Omake**_

Back at Mahora Academy, things were going as they normally should for most students. Let's have a look at one particular girl.

Alicia Testarossa was the perfect little girl in class. She did her homework, helped the teacher from time to time, made friends with the other girls in class. As she was blonde with red eyes, she was quite popular in her class. Even with boys. "Say, Testarossa-san... would you mind be with us for a few moments? We can check out buying cellphones together."

"Sorry, but I was promised some time together with my grandfather today." Alicia answered back as the mentioned old man came into view from around the corner after Takahata-sensei did so. "Need to go, but we'll do it some other day, okay?" She asked whilst running to him, waving at the classmates.

"Okay..." A few called back at her as she was picked up and carried on her grandpa's shoulder. "Testarossa-san really likes being with him, doesn't she?"

"Yeah... Aris-sensei is quite strict, but he's really nice. If only Nitta-sensei from Junior High could be the same..." Another lamented.

Anyway, back at the little girl. "Nee... Father, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Go ahead, Alicia." Aris answered as he walked on, holding her steady to keep up the illusion.

"You and Mother... had fun together when I came back, right?" Alicia asked him innocently.

"Yeah... you could say that we did have fun..." He answered her, though somewhat nervously.

"Does that mean that I'm gonna be an onee-san?" Alicia had the sweetest tone to her voice, but the words she picked stopped her dad right in his tracks. He remained silent for some time, that she decided to hop down from his shoulder. "Father?"


	3. The Assassin

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 3**_

_Right, let's continue. First of all, though, and I may sound a bit prideful, but I seem to have taken the prize of being the first to officially elevate the NegixTheo pairing into a fanfic. Okay, another one has taken it a bit further than I anticipated at his first go, but he stated on our forum where I hang out that he got the inspiration from me. I'm being gender-neutral for your information. I humbly thank thee for reading this, those of you who do._

_Now, where were we?_

* * *

The hidden party who had seen one before, recognized this armed woman to be a Githyanki. Tall, large feet in sandals for this endeavor, and armed with probably the most high-tech guns you'd see anywhere on the planet. Couple it with a visor on her left side of the head, holding a faint, yellow hologram over her eye. Black beads, and pointy ears, and the mouth filled with fangs.

Her companions wasn't easier on the eyes, either. Tall, easily eight foot all, maybe nine, they were all synthetic, colored white overall, with the difference on the shoulders, dark purple instead. They had three fingers on their hands, flash lights for heads, along with a pair of... resembling some sort of flutes underneath the flash light. They had large antennae on their backs. In their hands, they seemed to hold something that resembled assault rifles, whilst their leader was packing a shotgun.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The leader of this intruder band said, as she walked down a lane cleared by the terrified people. "I'm Sukh'an. I'm a Githyanki, of the Zuriith clan from the Imperium of Gith, an interstellar empire of about 16 worlds and still growing. I'm also a mercenary, so the Imperium has nothing to do with this." She gestured to her comrades. "These are part of my team. They don't talk much, just do their jobs damn well, but I still advise against making them mad. Same goes for my big 2nd in command here, Starscream."

Starscream repositioned his feet instead of answering. "Now, we're here on a job here on your planet, for which I apologize in advance. We are hit-men, so we're after a specific target. Our intel says he's here in this town, and given that this little... feast is the big hit tonight, we are naturally assuming that he is here. Now, I'm going to ask you gently this time, to hand over whatever means of communication devices you humans have to my friends here, so we don't get any accidents. Okay?"

To their point, her robots held out sack of fine fabric for everybody to put whatever they had. Cellphones were the only things and everybody handed them, those who had them. One of the robots got approached with a portable video game, by one of the kids. He was handed it back after the robot had made some consideration viewing it.

"We ain't gonna be intimidated by thugs." A brave man rose up to face Sukh'an right in the eyes.

"Oh." She stated bored. "Well, it seems like the other people here aren't so brave as you are, Mister." She cocked her own shotgun in her arms and pointed it at him. "Besides, who's dumb enough to get on the bad side with someone holding a shotgun in their hands?"

"Okay, stop." A female called out, getting the merc's attention.

"Mother." Ayaka said quietly horrified, seeing her own mom facing the Gith down with some dignity.

"Look, we don't want any trouble at all, and this act of terrorism isn't needed at all. But he has a point, why should we pay attention to you, aside from all the weapons you have?" Mrs. Yukihiro demanded of the alien mercenary.

"Be strong, Iinchou." Chachamaru tried to hold the class representative back from walking over there to convince her mother it was a bad idea to confront a hostile alien.

"Huh." Sukh'an said, having a bland expression on her face. "You make a valid point, Madam." She answered her at the end, putting the shotgun away on her back. "I apologize. I went about and made this whole "First encounter with an Alien Species in Real Life" a complete screw up from what you humans originally thought, didn't I?" She asked her, advancing slowly on the old lady. "This could have gone another way. I should have just got myself a sniper rifle and done the deed from afar, ah... yes, that is how I should have done it, but now I've botched up..." She went up, face to face with Ayaka's mother and looked at her almost peacefully. "However..." Her attitude went from friendly to downright cruel in a flash, hoisting the woman up in the air by the throat and took out her pistol instead. "I'm being offered a lot of money for this job, more than I ever got. And **nobody** is gonna stand between me and that amount of credits, especially old, frail ladies in fancy dresses, not knowing how much water they're taking in over their heads. Am I understood?"

She put Ayaka's mother down again, only to slam her down to the ground with her M-3 Predator pistol to the temple. "Don't get on my bad side."

"Mother!" Ayaka couldn't hide any longer and rushed over to the old lady, despite one of the robots diverting its firearm on her. It was stopped by the merc, at least. The class representative glared angrily at the armed alien after checking on her mother.

"Now, is anyone willing to tell me where to find my target? Young man, red hair, auburn eyes, attractive features, draws the ladies to him like flies, hm? Ring any bells?" She asked, the last part glaring back at the young girl.

"_Negi, she means you!" _Theo alarmed him through telepathy. _"She must have been sent by the Imperium for sure!"_

"_But who would-?"_

"Anyone?" Sukh'an asked the crowd, looking for somebody willing to spill the beans. "**Anyone?**" Nobody decided to answer her, since most haven't seen her target by that description. "No? Alright, then." The merc stated finally. "Starscream. Did you bring it?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Sukh." The large Transformer replied with some disgust in his tone (she could tell) whilst he took out a large canister to toss to her, which she caught with her free hand. At the same time, two of the torch-head robots grabbed hold of Ayaka's arms and pulled her away from her mother.

"Wait, Ayaka!" Her mother yelled, but a third robot diverted its shotgun towards her, making her unable to rise up.

"Time to be a bit more... persuasive." The alien said as she opened the canister to pick out some sort of arachnid creature with eight long finger-like legs and a long tail. "Now, I'm pretty sure that either **someone** will spill the beans and tell me where to find my target, **or** the target is gonna come out to protect all of you people... lest this girl gets it very rough for herself. Am I making myself clear?"

"Ghng!" Ayaka tried to resist being pushed towards the mercenary woman, but the robots were just too strong for her to resist properly and she wasn't exactly wearing the best kind of high heels to have a sturdy foothold. "What are you doing?"

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Her mother cried out, but was unheeded.

"What's going to happen is this:" Sukh'an explained to her. "This little... facehugger as I call them, since that's what they do, is gonna put a small embryo inside that girl." Pointing at Ayaka, she continued, whilst the blonde suddenly started to shiver with fear. "From there, the embryo will grow inside her body, until it decides to burst free, right through her chest, killing her instantly. And it's a bloody mess." She stated without any sympathy for the girl. "So, unless anyone wanna squeal, meet your new boyfriend, girl." She was about to shove the "facehugger" onto Ayaka.

"Wait!" The representative's mother cried out, halting the merc in the process from planting her pest onto the girl's face. "You win. I'll talk."

"M-mother?" Ayaka cried softly, with tears in her eyes, before being grabbed by Sukh and felt the barrel of a pistol under her chin.

"Well then, Mother, was it?" The mercenary asked, holding the blond girl as a hostage. "You better tell me what you know, else your daughter gets something through her head."

"...There was, a young man here, by your description." Ayaka's mother told her, holding a grimaced expression on her face. "I greeted him myself. Very polite and such, I even entrusted my daughter to show him and his entourage around. But I didn't see where he went from there. I had business elsewhere tonight after that."

"Well, that's a start, at least." Sukh'an said, now directing her Predator pistol at Ayaka's mother now, activating a laser beam at the forehead of the hostess. "Now then, Ayaka." She turned to her hostage. "You were entrusted with my target, and I'm pointing my gun at your mom's head. Mind showing me and my boys where he is now, unless you want your mom killed?"

"You... wouldn't." Ayaka tried to call her out.

Sukh'an merely diverted her aim and fired, giving the blond's mother a scar on the chin. "I wouldn't?" She asked the girl, aiming again for the forehead. "It's either your friend I'm shooting, or your mother. You pick which one to die, else Mum gets a bullet anyway and you get a smooch from my little friend here."

Not wanting that, no matter how much she cared for Negi, Ayaka hid her face underneath the hair and then pointed to the trees where Negi and Theo were. A gesture from the alien brought the Robots into action and all of a sudden, what seemed like assault rifles appeared in their arms and they opened fire towards the spot.

* * *

"Shit!" Theo exclaimed as all four of them took cover behind the brick wall. "This ain't good."

"Any ideas?" Argenta asked, being next to the princess. But looking around herself on the area, she changed her mind. "Never mind, I got something myself."

"What," Negi asked as the silver dragon ran off somewhere. "Wait, wait!" he couldn't stop the dragon from running off because of all the bullets soaring over them. "Damn. There she went off."

"At least she wasn't spotted." Theo said, as the three of them took cover. "We can't get stuck here. We need to get them to stop."

"Catch them off-guard." Chachamaru stated.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Negi asked and the two girls looked at him before looking at each other.

"I got something for that." Theo said, before pulling him over to her, and then kissing him on the forehead. Blushing furiously, Negi could only stammer over all the gunfire going on above their heads. His wife did the same, realizing what ideas were coming to his head. "It's not like that." She told, giving a punch to the shoulder. "It's a protection spell my grandfather devised. It's designed to keep you alive."

"Wha-?" Negi inquired but was cut short when she pushed him upwards and right into the hail of bullets zooming both beside him... and into him.

* * *

The robots stopped their firing as they heard the spray of blood splattering the concrete floor of the alleys above the plaza. Their audio sensors heard additional noises, mainly as thuds, but they paid it no heed. "Sukh'an-Commander, sensors indicate our projectiles made impact with human tissue." One of the robots eventually said to the alien woman, in a dull and electronic tone, making Ayaka's heart sink. "Request-"

"Granted." Sukh'an told them, and two of the bots went up the stairs to take a look at the location. Moments later, they came back, one of them carrying a body over its shoulder. A lot of terrified people watched as the synthetic humanoid hurled the body over, and the representative wanted to scream in terror. "This him? You sure this is what you found?" The merc asked as she let go of the girl to have a closer look.

"Yes." The first one spoke again, as Sukh took a closer look. He did look rather handsome, for a human. No wonder he could draw female mates to him like flies. "We also detected unknown audio spikes from the same area, but the 'noises' as you call them, were too obscure to register as a threat."

"Not everything is about calculations, you soddin' computer platforms." The merc scolded them. "I want no surprises, even if the job is done." During her talking to the robots, Ayaka dared to lean down to check on Negi's body first hand just to be sure of what she saw. Since she was an alien, the blond dared assume Sukh'an didn't know where to find the pulse on a human and checked for one on Negi.

It was...very faint. It took Ayaka nearly all the willpower to not be overwhelmed with joy and hug him tightly out of concern for his safety. "Anyways, we're done here." Sukh spoke up, turning back to see the two. "Thank you everybody for your willing cooperation. I look forward to be working with you again."

"That's a lie." Ayaka snapped at her, standing up to face the gith eye to eye.

"Yeah. You're right, girl. I don't." Sukh'an replied coolly and walking up to the blond. "But why should you care? This was just a job to me. If it means the whole world to you that I just offed someone potentially special to you, I don't care. I just do my job in order to get paid."

Out of sheer reflex, Ayaka had in a flash slapped the alien, virtually catching everybody off-guard of what had just happened. Guns were raised against her, but no shots were fired. The female mercenary had almost collapsed to the ground, dropping the facehugger, unaware of what had just happened to her, but pain was flashing on her cheek as much as her own brain registered. The commotion was over as soon as it had started, and the alien regained her posture and having a proper look at the girl who had slapped her.

"Seems I'll be taking some interest payment as well." She stated before grabbing the blond by the throat and pulling her close. "Good moves. Quick reflexes, even if bad ones. I reckon you'd make a huge profit for me on some slave market out there. Maybe the Itcherians would do well with a girl like you." She said to the blond, ignoring any pleas from the other guests to let her go and appeals on that what she did was stupid.

"Uh, Sukh'an?" Starscream asked her, kneeling down for a closer look.

"What?" Sukh replied almost bored, eyes fixed on Ayaka.

"I don't know much about human biology and such, but don't organics usually leak some fluid out of their bodies once they're... what's the word... dead?" He asked her.

"It's called blood, and yes, that would be the case, Starscream." Sukh replied, not bothering to look at him.

"In that case, shouldn't there be blood coming out of this guy?" He asked, and Sukh actually paid attention to him for once. Taking a look down on the body, she saw that he was right. There was no blood at all coming from him.

She let the blond go and readied her pistol, directing it at the supposed 'corpse'. "You know, Starscream," She said, as her robots began to load their weapons as well, and the people around them started to get away from them. "I think you might be right." She dared to get in close on the eyes of him just to be sure.

They snapped open and all of a sudden, Sukh was smashed away from the plaza and into the adjacent building whilst an apparent whirlwind snapped about around her troops, most being knocked over. The great Transformer stepped backwards instead, trying to get a good shot on whatever it was that moved with such immense speed.

Negi did not mean to kill any of them, just scare them off from assaulting the city again. A swift silver like arrow darted around roughly about seven seconds after he had started the battle, and he recognized it as Argenta, going seriously for once in battle. If she was ferocious as a dragon, he could only imagine what she could accomplish with a more agile body as a human.

He paused to review the situation as it was. Every guest in the park was trying to get away from the coming shoot-out in the plaza, Theo and Chachamaru lay in ambush somewhere in the bushes surveying the battlefield. There was a large robot with blasters getting ready to unleash a barrage of possibly laser rounds, and the robots had just sprung into action themselves, ready to retaliate fully with their guns. Things weren't looking good. On the upside for his part, their commander was out of action for the time being.

That quickly changed however, as Sukh'an appeared out of nowhere right behind him without him even noticing and then slamming him down on the ground, as they were both airborne, causing major cracks in the concrete. "Not bad for a surprise attack." She commented whilst taking out her pistol again, standing right on him. "Never suspected fake corpse approach to it, but this is where it ends for you, kid." She directed the gun at his head, ready to pull the trigger.

She was bashed away from him by another form, this one revealed as Chachamaru, now armed with one arm as a sword and the other as a machinegun. Her policy was not to kill, unfortunately, and she punched the merc lightly (in their opinion as lightly, of course) before delivering a powerful kick to her cheek, sending the enemy mercenary flying again. "You will not hurt my Master." She said in the cold tone of a killer and then opened fire on one of the robots, her bullets shredding the thing to pieces.

"Er, Chachamaru-san," Negi tried to get her to realize what she was doing. "Are you sure it's okay to shoot robots just like that?"

"No worries. Robots are normally not covered by rights, and these are clearly not constructed by humans." Chachamaru stated for him to understand. "It is fine to shoot them."

"No, I still think it's a bit bad..." Negi told himself as he sweatdropped despite the situation. Then his attention turned to the great robot.

"Stand still, you filthy little organics!" Starscream yelled as his blaster cannons opened fire at last, and everybody fast enough took major steps to avoid the laser rounds. Most of the guests had evacuated the plaza and headed back for the outskirts of the park whilst someone got hold of a cellphone and called the police. Some guests, however, weren't so lucky, being trapped in the crossfire of what was going on. "Skidplating, moving about-ing, organic scrap-goos!" The great Transformer yelled.

"About-ing's not a word!" Sukh yelled at him.

"LIKE I CARE!" He yelled back before a sudden swift silver dart lashed on to his face, taking him completely by surprise. "Argh! Get it off! Get it off me!"

Negi got locked in arms with one of the enemy robots, it trying to get in close on him with a pistol that showed up out of nowhere. It didn't make any noise, but the tug of war was almost unfair. Negi hurled it away with ease. It left him wide open though for another behind him, directing its assault rifle on him. It was cut down by a stroke of lightning from behind it, ironically. Negi had barely seen it until the lightning came and when it fell down, Theo was standing above it, her hand charged with magic lightning along the fingertips.

Chachamaru had dismissed her weapons now, in favor of her fast and strong blows and kicks, easily taking down two of the enemy robots at the same time for her. Whilst Argenta was taking care of the Transformer known as Starscream, slowly regaining her dragon form, the trio of original heroes was doing smashingly well (no pun intended). Their actions allowed trapped guests to run away from the scene, being shown the way out of there by Ayaka, who stayed behind to help them out in what small way she could.

However, for some reason, Sukh'an was keeping herself back, letting her bots do all the dirty work of being slagged. She wouldn't fire a bullet at them, just watching them fight. Then it hit the young man like a sledgehammer. He used what magic he could to summon up a mist for them to conceal themselves in from her. "What the?"

"Run!" Negi cried out, rushing to where Ayaka was. He forcefully pulled Theo along and motioning for the green haired girl to follow them. There was no time to alert Argenta, though, but she could take care of herself... for now.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Sukh'an exclaimed violently as she lost sight of the target and his band of helpers. The fog came out of nowhere from her perspective and the next thing she knew, they were gone. "Damnit! We lost them!"

"A little help would be appreciated here!" Starscream yelled as he was trying to yank off the dragon from his face, the beast clawing at it and holding onto him. The robots that were still functional, diverted their assault rifles and opened fire on the dragon, ignoring the fact they were also shooting the big bot. "Argh! Where the slag did you minibots learn to aim?" It did give him momentum to toss it off him down the ground, right in front of his commander.

"Silver dragon?" Sukh asked as the beast revealed itself to her fully, giving off a loud growl. "Ah... so that's why my employer sent me. The little human stole you away from your Master." The silver dragon gave off a growl to that, as to oppose what she said. "I don't care what you say... you're designed to serve the Master and protect him, no matter who it is. You're not being your real self right now." She stated, and in one single flash, the dragon's head had been cut off with ease. The body faded into the fog, returning back to its current Master's hand.

Swinging the Silver Blade she used to get rid of the blood, Sukh decided to fall back for now. "We're leaving, Starscream. We won't find them for the moment, and it's unlikely they'll be out of their hiding place for some time. Not to mention, town guard's heading this way."

"Yeah, I can hear the noises of them." He replied, transforming back into a fighter jet. She just teleported back to the _Bloodgeld_ along with the flashlight robots, even the scrapped ones.

It was only aboard their starship that the merc noticed something. "Where's the facehugger?"

_**To answer that question...**_

"Hey, you hear about the park just now?" A teen punk asked his group members of their gang.

"Yeah, some major robot shit happening. Led by some bitch in a tight dress." One of them answered him.

"Aw man, bet she was hot as hell! Give anything to fuck that." A third added for himself.

"Hey, it's just some stuck-up rich upper class slut." A girl of the gang countered, jumping to a conclusion. "She's definitely not interested in low life like us."

"Hey, you didn't score with that old rich guy a while back or something, Alondra?" The first asked.

"Son of a bitch didn't think I was worth the effort." Alondra replied. "Guy listens to me, we talk, have a great time, but when it comes to what I want, he just brushes me off. What an ass. Just handed me some euros and told me to find an easy-going job, while he was at it."

"Like we know how to get one to begin with." A fifth member of their group added. "We can't just go to some place and ask them, "Hey, can we get a job here?", can we?"

Their gang was one of several in the more... unpleasant parts of Marbella. Like all cities, it had criminality, and was one of the few cities (in comparison to the amount of cities world-wide) that had its own share of criminals almost spiking in number. But these kids kept to themselves, most of the time. Maybe a little ruffling down here, driving off some tourist getting too obnoxious there, nothing big. They only did something when they were in desperate need of money but they didn't hurt anyone, or gain the attention of a policeman.

"Hey, you hear something?" Alondra suddenly said, ignoring the discussion they had about jobs. Something was making a noise by the trashcans not too far away from them. "There's something by the cans."

"Hey, leave it, Alondra." The first one told, watching her go. "It's probably just a cat."

"Listen to that, Agustin." Alondra said, referring to the noise above the trashcans clanking. "Doesn't sound like a cat to me." She moved one of the cans to reveal an arachnid like thing with a long tail. "What the fu-" She was cut short as it jumped up and grabbed her face instantly.

"WHOA!" Agustin yelled, rushing over to the collapsed girl. As did everybody else there.

"The fuck!"

"Get that off her!" Agustin screamed at the third one, who was the first to reach her.

"I'm trying! It's sealed tight around her face!"

"Get her to a hospital now!" The second one yelled.

"The fuck is going on!"

_**Meanwhile**_

The quartet sat in front of the TV, describing the events of tonight as little more than enhanced entertainment paid greatly in cash by Mr Yukihiro, who was unable to attend the party due to a complication in business ventures. Guests had been interviewed and informed the news team on the field that it was done by strings and people in costumes. It was all props done by the Yukihiro family as a prank. None of the family members at the party had been found for an commentary.

Negi, Theo, Chachamaru and Ayaka had retreated to the married couple's villa, since they reckoned that it was the only safe house left for them in all of Marbella. During their escape there, Argenta's statue form had returned to Negi's hand The class representative's mother had been sent to the hospital for treatment of her own wounds, along with every guest that had been injured. Ayaka seemed worried to near-death.

"Iinchou, your mother is alright. I did a scan on her myself for any serious injury. There was none." Chachamaru assured the blond girl.

"It's not that." Ayaka answered quietly. "I know that Mother is going to be okay. But it's not her I'm worried about." She rose up from the couch, not bothering to look at the one she really was worried for.

Slightly noticing her distress, Theo decided to pull Negi away from there for some talk on the side whilst the robot girl tried to soothe Ayaka in what way she could. "Is she generally like this, Negi?"

"No, not really." Negi answered. "Iinchou-san is a very willstrong person. For her to be worried on this level isn't really like her. It must be very serious."

"And I think I know the reason." Theo said, before walking over to the representative. "Hey, Ayaka, how about you join us for the showers tonight?"

"EEH?" The husband exclaimed all of a sudden, and around that time, the age illusion wore off him, returning him to his normal, thirteen-year old appearance. Ayaka looked a bit shocked at first. "Um, Theo, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." His wife stated. "Ayaka could use some cheering up in the showers with us. I mean, we've already done it, so why not bring her in?" She teased, getting a snap out of nowhere from the young blond.

"...You... have already..." Ayaka fumed out of herself, getting some rather virile images through her head. Negi-sensei and Theodora-sama... in the showers... along with Chachamaru-san... and what about bedding? Given the house belongs originally to a bachelor, that means... _Mother-_. "You two girls have already gone and done it with Negi-sensei?"

"Huh?" The other three exclaimed in confusion.

"I can't believe it!" Ayaka burst out of herself, continuing. "Aristodemus-san said that this would be just a vacation of relaxation for Negi-sensei, but you've ignored his word already and gone and done it already! How disrespectful! How shameless! How utterly lecherous are you two girls- Wait, you want to invite me into this?" She snapped from her berserk mode instantly.

There was a pause with them all staring at the girl. "...On a scale of 1-5, how bad exactly was my choice of words there?" Theo eventually asked, looking at Negi.

"Um... Iinchou-san... we haven't really done it, actually." Negi reassured the class rep. "It's not what you think it is, honestly. It's just a shower time we take together."

"I-is that so?" Ayaka exclaimed, feeling utterly flushed and ridiculous at her previous burst. "Ah, so that's how it was." She tried to chuckle lightly at the humor in what had just happened. "I knew that all along."

"Doesn't sound like it." Theo told her and then cleared her throat. "So, for calming yourself down and not to worry, would you like to join us in the showers tonight, Ayaka?"

Ayaka felt herself flushed greatly at the prospect of showering together with Negi. Of course, Theo and Chachamaru would be there as well, so her chances of... something, was not going to happen, as Negi's wife would have something to say about it. "Um... is it alright?" She asked first, looking at Negi, trying to suppress a nosebleed that was trying to break loose. "I would love to, but Negi-sensei is a teenager now, and uh..." That nose was fighting hard. "Shouldn't he be taking a separate shower instead?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Negi said, willing to back out now. "I should be fine doing them on my own."

"Not with these." Theo replied with a smirk and produced three coupons, holding them out for Ayaka to see. "I got these from Konoka. Enough to last a month if need be. Plus, it'll save the hot water, no?"

That did it. Ayaka couldn't hold it in, as she got the grandmother of all nosebleeds and then passed out on the floor. "Ayaka?" The princess exclaimed in shock.

"Iinchou!" Chachamaru rushed to the girl's side.

"Iinchou-san! Are you alright!" Negi exclaimed in shock as they rushed to the fainted girl to see if she was alright.

**

* * *

A/N: **_Aww, shucks! I wish I could have written the whole shower scene this time, but I guess that will have to wait until the next chapter. Damn these odd images in my head... making me all confused and disoriented. *Sigh* Sorry folks, nothing exciting this time. I swear I'll make it up to you. Just... give me some time. _

_Well, for those interested, I have MSN now, just look me up on my e-mail. I'm willing to talk to other authors out there for ideas. Skype is so... void nowadays. Oh, and... please don't mind the image I got there, I do happen to be a guy, for real._

_Ciao for now._

**OMAKE**

"She said that?" Makie exclaimed as they were in normal time, daytime in Mahora.

"Yeah, something like it, anyway." Precia replied as she was fresh out of the bathroom. "Aristodemus-san froze up and pondered if it could actually be true."

"Is it?"

"I won't deny the fact that there was no condom or pill that night. But we were just overjoyed. Alicia had come back to life, back into my life. And frankly, I don't know."

"That why we're here at the pharmacy?" Yuuna asked the elder woman. "So we can get... you know..."

"Yes." Precia answered her. "I don't want Aristodemus-san to worry for too long, and I am curious myself if it is true."

"Right..." Makie replied. "Well, if it helps you, and it does turn out to be true... I suppose we can ask Chizuru-san about the subject once she gets back."

"Makie, Precia-san is a grown woman, she knows something about raising a baby." Yuuna told her pink haired friend. "I don't think we need to give her consultancy about it."

"No, but I could use some help, I suppose..." The older woman said quietly as she entered the store.


	4. That Night

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 4**_

_Now then, I will see what chaos I can accomplish here in this foursome. Good Lord, that came out horribly. Ah, service, service. Service, service. Service, service..._

_Here gooooooooooooeeeeeessss!_

_

* * *

Oh, crap... _Negi thought to himself as he was metaphorically dragged into the great bathroom by the girls. _Any other man would commit human rights violation to experience what I'm about to, but I don't want to! It's too early for me. I'm too young. A pox on these pheromones of mine! Body says yes but mind says no! I must gain control of myself, somehow._

The young mage felt the cold white tiles underneath him as they entered the bathroom and the first one to undress between all four was his wife. Theo didn't seem to be bothered by the fact of him being there as the top part of her outfit came loose. He fought hard to hold back his own nosebleed at the sight, yet fortunately her back was turned to him. Negi was certainly in one of those scenarios that grown men (straight ones, anyway) and teenage boys would love to find themselves in, coupled only with a few more of the examples of busty women packed in the same room.

And he was loathing it.

"Well, let's get out of this, shall we?" Theo inquired while advancing on Ayaka, making sure that the class representative wouldn't try to escape. Negi braced himself for another wave of pheromones rushing through his body as the zipper of her dress went down and the straps loosened up. It turned out that Ayaka's dress didn't support a bra and Negi's eyes widened greatly at the sight. The pheromones were slowly taking over him. "Not so bad, is it?" Theo asked Ayaka from behind while she was getting the rest of her outfit off.

_It is bad! IT IS BAD!_ Negi yelled inside his head. Chachamaru, on the other hand preferred to undress herself a small distance away from the main group as she herself could not hold the pressure of being seen naked by Negi. "Um, pardon me, I'll give you your privacy, girls." He told them, walking over to his own distance from them and began removing his baggy suit.

"Don't be long, Negi-sensei." Ayaka cooed for him as she and the royal princess entered the round shower booth, their silhouettes could be seen through the glass. He did take his time undressing as Chachamaru was there as well, and despite him not looking, he could swear that she was checking him out. He donned a towel around his waist once he was in the buff and only then did the boy take a look at where Chachamaru was... and received the view of a beautifully shaped round pair of buttocks and a bare back as the robot's hair had gone over her shoulders while she was leaning to get her underwear off her. If possible, his eyes would have popped out.

Chacha heard some slapping sounds and turned around to see her teacher looking to the side whilst his cheeks were burning. "Negi-sensei? Is something wrong?"

"No." He replied immediately. "Nothing's wrong." It was only now that the robot could have a glimpse of the young fellow now that he was a teenager. His torso had grown significantly after the change of that blade Saber had run through him back at Castle Lebens Schuld, becoming more toned in terms of muscle build. He was growing a rather neat form to himself. His arms were catching up to his biological age as they too were being molded into shape. His face was getting into that face he would have when he was fifteen and the robot couldn't help but blush furiously. If only that towel he wore would drop down those neat legs...

Now Negi heard a solid slap echo across the room outside the shower booth. "Er, is something wrong, Chachamaru-san?"

"Nothing..." Chacha said while holding a hand to her slightly smoking cheek. "Nothing at all, Negi-sensei." She finally donned a towel to cover herself and then turned to him. "Perhaps we should enter, Sensei?"

"Ah, yes." He said as they opened the small door to the booth to find both the princess and the class representative in the buff, a small distance away from each other and washing themselves. Impacted hard by this view, Negi fought back the nosebleed rising up inside him. Didn't Ayaka just have one before they entered? At least she recovered quickly from it. He wondered if he would do the same. "Geh-"

"Ah, there you are." Theo said, not bothering with covering herself for once (oh people, we are in for a treat on this one!) and glancing over her shoulder to view the two newcomers. The shower had been started already as the hot water came down like rain over them. "Hey, don't wear towels in the shower, you two. Take them off." She told them as she turned around, giving her husband a full view of her bosom. Her hair was not covering it.

A small trickle of blood did escape the young man's nose despite his best efforts and he felt hesitant in removing his towel as he felt that as if tonight, Aristodemus' plan for them to just relax and have fun was going to backfire completely and end with them having sex after all. Finally he won control over himself to remove the towel, as did Chacha. Though the robot took some distance from Negi before doing so.

"Negi-sensei, allow me to wash your back." Ayaka tried the approach immediately on him, pulling him away from the comfort of washing alone. He could feel her boobs gathering up on his back as she pulled him from behind and then fetched the sponge in order to consummate the act. "Don't worry, I will not try anything."

_Yet,_ Theo thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold. One look at the robot and she could spot the balled up fist immediately on her. Chachamaru was certainly the one who wanted to wash Negi's back, but she didn't seem like she could just waltz in on the two. "Come here, Maru-chan. I'll wash you until you get to wash Negi. Okay?"

"Yes." The gynoid's voice sounded almost out of character for the pure girl. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to be washed. But her eyes seemed locked on to the other two in the shower. Ayaka was however true to her word and actually didn't try any molesting on the young man, but the amount of time she was spending on rubbing his front from behind him was stretching it. "Theo-san." Chachamaru said quietly and pointed the princess' attention to them.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka inquired of him as the soap rinsed and cleaned the two of them.

"Y-yes... but Iinchou-sasn..." Negi squealed as he tried to break loose from her grip but she wouldn't let him. "There really is no need to wash my back now..."

"Come now, Sensei. How am I supposed to wash your front if you keep squirming like this?" The blonde countered whilst holding him tighter. It was as if she didn't mind him feeling her boobs at the time. "Okay, now hold still..."

"Okay, that's a bit over curfew if you ask me." Theo interrupted as she pulled the blonde of her husband, allowing Negi to get some safety distance from Ayaka. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving Negi-sensei a wash, Theo-sama." The class representative answered her.

"And then some..." Theo muttered. "You might want to cut back a little. I don't want to deal with a bundle of hormones armed with a steak and two veggies after this night. And great Tashara above, we'd be dealing with a sex-curious teenager, then. What do you think Strategou-san would think of that?"

"Not very good idea, in my opinion." Negi pointed out for them. "This is just pretense to fool Emperor Martialus."

"My dad." His wife clarified. "So you're off the hook, now. Let someone else have him for a moment."

"Who, you for instance, your Highness?" Ayaka inquired of the dark skinned blonde.

"Not me. Maru-chan." Theo answered as she unknowingly made the gynoid nearly recoil in shock. "Come on, girl. You wanted to give Negi a wash, right? Go to it."

Chachamaru felt as if she was overloading her core drives. At least Negi counted on her to be not so... all over him like Ayaka was just then, but she could somehow picture herself doing it. Wait, wait, logical solution in order to maintain stable function would be to pretend. Pretend what? That Negi would be like a little brother? Or that she's her mother, willing to wash up her son? Either should work on the current situation. "Yes, I'm comin-" At that moment, something that she did not expect to happen... happened. It turned out that one of the four in the shower booth had forgotten one of the most important rules when it comes to showering with multiple people.

Never drop the soap bar.

The gynoid came to slide rapidly forward right towards the young man, both in the buff and neither fully prepared for what was about to happen. Chacha tried to grab Negi as she collided with him to help him stabilize his own footing but the floor was slippery with water and both collapsed together in a naked heap on the floor tiles, the gynoid on top of him, covering his front completely from the other two women and Negi underneath her with his face buried directly beneath her boobs. Both groaned in pain.

Behind them, however, both blondes suddenly gained their gazes of hostility, both pointing down at the gynoid for some reason as she lay on top of Negi. _"Did she plan to do that?"_ Ayaka projected her thoughts to the princess.

"_If so, then she's more devious than I expected."_

"_And why isn't Negi-sensei moving away from her?"_

"_Maybe he wants to feel that." _The princess hypothesized between the two. _"He's growing up fast."_

"_Maybe a little too fast."_

"Um... are you hurt anywhere, Negi-sensei?" Chachamaru asked as she lay on top of him, more concerned over his own health than their position. Good God, that came out wrong.

"Uh... yes." Negi mumbled out since he could barely see what was going on because of the two big marshmallows being straight on top of him. "But could you please get off me? This is rather disturbing on my part."

"That's right, you should get off him." Ayaka said in a happy tone as she pulled the gynoid up from their teacher. Theo did the same with Negi.

"Yeah, this was just an accident." The princess said while pulling the teacher away from the other two. "Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

"Uh, right." Negi managed to get out of his mouth as he could feel Theo's marshmallows now from behind.

"Sneaky little minx." Ayaka whispered harshly to the gynoid with murder in her eyes against her.

"Eh?"

"Hands where I can see them, husband." Theo whispered with a snarl at him as she hugged him tight.

"What?"

"I don't get it. You state that you don't have an interest in girls at this stage, yet you don't get Maru-chan off you as soon as you can speak?" She asked him whilst Ayaka and Chachamaru seemed to have a similar conversation behind them.

"Well excuse me, but Chachamaru-san happens to be quite heavy for a girl her size." Negi defended his case.

"Heavy? You break boulders with your fingers and lift big rocks with your pinky. Don't go about saying that she's too heavy for you, Negi." Theo almost started to hiss at him. Ayaka could be heard almost having a tantrum on Chachamaru for having crash-landing on Negi once she had tripped. "Are you sure you're not into girls?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well... you wouldn't happen to be homosexual, would you?"

"WHAT?" The young man exclaimed and the question in question (stupid pun) was overheard by the other two. In microseconds, they were on to the princess.

"What was that!" Ayaka demanded first to know of what the Martian girl had to say.

"Well, once you think about it, it kinda makes sense." Theo tried to explain to them. "Negi doesn't seem to have an interest in girls despite being surrounded by lots of hot girls, he's more friendly to guys and quite uptight with ladies."

"That's because he's ten years old." Ayaka countered to the young man's defense. "He's too young to think about chasing skirts. Sensei's got a lot on his head and you think he... um... swings the other way?"

"Well, I was just curious if he was gay, that's all."

"HE IS NOT GAY!" Both girls yelled at her all of a sudden at her and then they all slipped on that soap bar. The result was that they all somehow collapsed together in one big pile of skin amidst one another.

_**Afterwards**_

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Theo told them for the third time as they walked into the living room, all of them dressed in bathrobes. "It was just a small inquiry about him. I won't bring up the issue."

"You said that he was gay." Ayaka accused her.

"I did not! I was curious. How many times do I have to say it? **I did not state outright that Negi was gay**." She told them as Negi lay down on the couch, scratching his forehead. "Geez, talk about being stubborn..." The wife muttered to herself.

"Can we please calm ourselves down?" Negi asked from the couch. "We've been through enough things trying to kill us than arguments over another's sexual orientation. And I'm referring to tonight."

"Yes... Sukh'an." Chachamaru said in a monotone as she leaned on the table. "A professional assassin. Most likely sent by the Githyanki Imperium. Her target is certainly Negi-sensei."

"When I get back to Japan, I could tell Aristodemus-san about this." Ayaka said as she walked over to the couch whilst rubbing her eyes, making her unaware that Negi was still lying there. "As things stand now, they cannot get-" She stopped talking as she sat down and felt something stiff underneath her.

"What?" Chachamaru asked the representative as she didn't hear the final word of that sentence.

Theo at least spotted the problem when she took a look. "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Chacha asked.

"What's not good?" Negi asked immediately after the gynoid. Then he saw Ayaka. "Um, Iinchou-san, you're sitting right on me."

"That's what's not good." His wife told them as the class representative was right on Negi's lap. Please take note that the lap on the human body is positioned where the legs end and connects with the torso. Shouldn't take long to figure out what is also in the lap area. "You're sitting right on top of... how does it feel?"

"You mean how I feel or what I feel?" Ayaka asked just to be sure.

"What you feel."

"It feels... hard." Ayaka responded, withholding herself from jumping and down on it for more feeling as she didn't want her hands to check just yet.

"I knew it." Theo said. "How do we deal with that?"

"Deal with what?" Negi asked utterly confused as the girls hadn't said specifically what it was that was hard. All he knew was that Ayaka was sitting on him and wouldn't move off him. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Negi, I don't know how to break this easily to you..." Theo tried to soothe him yet the only way for him to understand was to go blunt. In a manner. "You may be ten and all, but your body grew exceptionally these past few days and... well, it's not pretty."

It took a moment before it dawned on Negi like the sun over a field of sunflowers. "Wait, what!" He looked to the spot where Ayaka sat on him and he felt deeply disturbed as he realized what it was the girls were so concerned about. "Okay, Iinchou-san... I really would appreciate it if you could get off me now."

"So would I." Theo added.

"Well, as much as I'd love to, I just can't." Ayaka tried to tell them with a straight face. Shame the grin was too much to hide. "I knew that I would come into a situation like this, but I didn't realize it would be this soon." She confessed to them.

"If that's the case, then get off him!" Theo shouted at the blond girl.

"Wait, what do you mean you 'knew you would come into a situation like this'?" Negi demanded to know of her as well.

"Iinchou, it would serve us best if you could get off Negi-sensei as in, now." Chachamaru said as her hand was curling up into a fist. If Negi wasn't there to begin with to scold her, the gynoid would have surely punched out the class representative from her seat.

"Well, I suppose..." Ayaka said and got off Negi, allowing him to get some refuge from the girls. "But honestly, we can't truly leave that problem alone."

"If that's your excuse to just go deeper into him, then you're out of the picture, Ayaka." Theo strictly told her.

"Girls, why can't we just wait for it to pass?" Negi called from behind the couch as he was hiding his lower part from them. "It can't seriously last all this time. I'll sleep alone if that's what it takes."

"That's an option but with your sleeping habits, Negi..." His wife said whilst holding back Ayaka by the shoulders. "It's not a long-term solution."

Around that time, their gynoid recalled something that she had suggested the day before all this happened. "Um... We agreed upon it yesterday that we would take turns with Negi-sensei." The three others looked at her as she continued. "And as the agreement should be honored as a commitment, then it should be me who shares the bed with Sensei."

_**After that argument**_

"This is the worst night of my life so far." Ayaka deducted as the two of them were lying together on the couch and it was cramped.

"That makes two of us." Theo agreed as she lay next to her. "I can't believe she got us that easily."

"Grrrr, what is she doing up there with Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked whilst glaring up to the roof of the floor they were in. "No doubt she's doing something to him..." She stated as she imagined _Chachamaru engulfing Negi's manhood between her large breasts whilst licking it vigorously as Negi moaned in enjoyment. Taking it into her mouth, the gynoid strokes it lightly as she begin to bop her head up and down. She also massages the ball sack gently as if patting a kitten, making it even more pleasurable for her new master. An ejaculation. Granted, he was inexperienced but he feels relieved. She slowly removes the last strapping of her lingerie and climbs up on top of him, ready for the pen-_

"Hold on, hold on, isn't your imagination running wild!" Theo exclaimed in shock whilst shaking the class representative's head back and forth. "...What kind of dreams about Negi do you have, honestly?"

"Since when is it your concern?" Ayaka demanded to know of the princess.

"It became my concern when, I don't know, **you muttered to yourself what Maru-chan would do to him.**" Theo glared at the blond and she glared back. Both looked away from each other eventually, trying to sleep. Only they couldn't. This was a rather heavy pregnant (doh!) silence that fell over them which both knew wouldn't last long. "...Hey." Theo broke the ice between the two finally. "Why is it that you're so infatuated with Negi, anyway? I've seen you gawp over him like Miu-chan back home whenever there's a kitten around."

"...Well, I've always liked him." Ayaka told her whilst looking away. "Is that so bad?"

"I'd say that's a cheap answer." Theo said in response.

"Oh, look-" Ayaka turned on her bunk-mate. "I was once going to be a big sister. Okay? I prepared the room, I bought the toys, I showed the maids back home on what to do with the two of us. But..." The representative paused as she felt a surge of sad memories flood her. "When the day came..." she stopped herself and started shivering all of a sudden. Sensing major distress in the girl, Theo dared to reach out and pull the girl into an embrace. "It wasn't fair. I went through so much trouble just to have it... fall apart..."

"Hey, it happens. You couldn't have known." Theo calmed her down. "The past is the past. Don't let it control your actions for the future." Silence fell on them again. "...I didn't get that answer, you know."

This time, Ayaka laughed lightly. "My brother would have been Negi-sensei's age if he'd make it. I guess I somehow wanted to get close to Sensei like I wanted to be to my brother. Thing is, I realized later down the road that we weren't blood related and it... developed on its own from there."

"So you love him." Theo said to her and the class rep blushed at that. "I can see that. Negi's quite the catch from what I've seen of him."

"So what about you?" Ayaka asked the princess. "What do you see in Negi-sensei?"

"...Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have an interest in him. But this..." Theo said to her as she rolled her around to indicate where they were. "...is a little too soon for me. Within a year of meeting him, we're already hitched. And he's not even the guy I wanted to marry to start with. Things seem to be going downhill for me as well."

"So who did you want to marry?"

"Not telling."

"Hey."

"You had a right to not answer me when I asked, didn't you?" Theo pointed out for her and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "In any case, I'm not really sure if Negi and I actually... do it, you know. So you might a have a chance." She reassured for the class rep.

"...Thank you, Theo-san." Ayaka said as she was being informal for once. "I appreciate that."

"Good. Now that that's cleared up, can we go to sleep now?" Theo asked, not bothering to hide the yawn. "Good night."

Both did try their best at going to sleep but neither found that easy. It was cramped, they only had one blanket and both were thinking about what was going on upstairs in the bedroom.

* * *

Chachamaru held on to the sleeping form of Negi-sensei as if he was her favorite cuddle plushy in the whole world. She could go offline now in bliss. Just holding him whilst he was sleeping would be enough for the gynoid. She was in heaven.

* * *

"Hey..." Ayaka spoke softly.

"What?" Theo asked, almost exhausted at the tone she was speaking in.

"...If things here lead to you two ending up... you know... could you tell me afterward if Negi-sensei was good?" The representative asked the princess gently and it got her full attention.

"If he was-" Theo said to herself before turning to the blond girl. "...You wanna tap that ass?"

"I wanna tap that ass." Ayaka confessed to her. "Is that so bad?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to be certain when the time comes."

"I'm going to sleep now." Theo told her dead-panned.

**

* * *

A/N: **_Well, that was that. The ending there didn't go as I intended to at all but beggars can't be choosers. I walked right into that trap._

_This chapter had almost nothing to do with the plot of this story. It was merely to provide the fanservice which is demanded of a story like this. On that matter, I realized that whilst this story is controversial and quite action filled later on, it is _**_still_**_ Akamatsu work, people. My biggest concern of this chapter was how to combine the "epic-ish" level of fanservice (Theo-hime in da nude for instance!) for this story while at the same time remember to keep in the epic humor that is Ken Akamatsu. I wonder myself if I have pulled this trick off again. I know there are several Ugly moments in this and yet I can not bring myself to edit this at the moment. I just want to finish this as fast as I can so I can get back to the main story._

_That will be all. Except that I think I might give a minor lecture regarding something in the future at the end of my chapters. These might not show up in every chapter._

_Sadly, no Omake tonight._

_Oh finally, I almost forgot this one. The poll is still open and I added multichoice to it. You can add 1 more vote if you want. Remember, the school that has the most votes once I finish this fic will be the one Nodoka specializes in. For plot reasons, Evocation is not eligible & neither is Necromancy, but a special hint: if Divination is picked then only Evocation is barred for her. I follow the rules on this one. Still, pick the school you feel is best for her._


	5. Home Alone

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 5**_

_Okay, let's continue with the plot. Let's have a look at what I can accomplish this time. Don't expect everything to be long in this chapter._

"_Great are the Gods that watch over us. It's the ones taking **interest** that you have to watch out for."_

* * *

Aboard the _Bloodgeld_, things weren't going as successful as they had hoped.

"Where are they?" Starscream nearly yelled at the screen which showed no trace results of the target. "It's been megacycles! We scan throughout the whole damn city and no signs of this Negi Springfield and his group of female humans! We had them that time!"

"_My scans come back negative every time I attempt at tracing them, Starscream." _Shadrac, the ship's AI and helmsman of the _Bloodgeld_, informed the defective Decepticon as he paced on the main bridge. _"But the ship comes with more ways of finding targets. Shall I list the methods I recommend?"_

"No." Sukh'an told both machines as she was reading a holobook she acquired from her own mother a couple of stellar cycles back. "We will wait for them."

"What?" Starscream inquired of the organic.

"_I apologize, Commander. My audio sensors told me that you said that we were going to wait. Could you confirm that?"_ Shadrac stated.

Sukh'an closed her holobook. "We. Will. Wait." She told both of them, making Starscream look at the computer screen. Shadrac would do the same at Starscream if it could. "It's not what you machines think it's about. The mission called for stealth and subtlety and we blew that part the last time we were down there. And then the bounty will be canceled and we'll have to earn that amount of money the hard way. So we will wait for an opportunity to present itself and then we will strike.

"Besides, I need to calculate all the extra credits out of time duration being here, hazard pay, recharging of the geth platforms... well, you get the picture." She told them after a brief silence of the two machines staring at her for about ten nanoclicks.

"Uh... right, that uh... sounds more like you, Sukh'an." Starscream said nearly confused.

"Not to mention... time for those upgrades again." Sukh told the Decepticon. Starscream could only smile in response as the two were teleported straight into the great laboratory.

_**Morning in Marbella**_

"Well then, as per requested, I shall drive Iinchou to the airport in Madrid." Chachamaru said as she bowed before the hitched couple outside the villa.

"Take care." Theo wished them well whilst Ayaka stood in front of Negi.

"I got a call from my mother. She's been let out of the hospital and is going to meet me at the airport." The class rep told them whilst clad in normal clothing, her formal dress stuffed neatly into a duffel bag along with her high heel shoes. "She got off very lightly from the attack yesterday. I think I need to tell her the truth about us."

"Are you okay yourself, Iinchou-san?" Negi asked her.

"I'll live, but I figure I'd have one of those embryos that that Githyanki woman mentioned if my mother and I had kept our mouths shut." She confessed to her love. "I guess I couldn't take the pressure of being in an active combat zone."

"Hey, it happens." Theo assured the girl. "Now go on. We don't want your mother waiting for you, now do we?"

"True. Take care, you two. Don't go all fun-fun on us while we're gone." Ayaka told them before stepping into the Monotracer behind the gynoid and the vehicle took off to the main gate separating La Zagaleta Hills from the rest of Marbella.

"What did she mean by "fun-fun"?" Negi asked curious about that.

"I think you should know that if you think about it for a minute or two." Theo told him. Didn't take long really.

"Ah. Now I get it." The husband said almost deadpanned.

"Anyway, we're alone together for the most of today..." She said before sneaking in a glimpse down on him. "Say... shall we play a game for starters? I'm sure there's something we can do whilst Maru-chan is away."

They ended up trying for about two hours once inside building a house puzzle in 3D. It collapsed on them a few times.

_**Up on the **_**Bloodgeld**

"You know, Sukh..." Starscream started whilst he was lying on a massive slab as mechanized tentacles stripped him of his exoskeleton in order to access his internal servos and the new mass effect core he had been given. "You bringing me away from Cybertron during your raid on it for protoforms was probably the best thing that has happened to me through all my stellar cycles in my quest to become the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons."

"Well, help me, help you, right?" Sukh responded almost monotonous to him whilst retrieving some weapons for installment on him. "You could see it as convenience that I brought you back online with the mass effect core instead of an ordinary Spark you Cybertronians have."

"Still, it fulfills the same purpose as a Spark." The Decepticon said as his blaster cannons were removed from him. "And now here we are. As a pair of mercenary leaders out to gain enough credits for both of us to buy upgrades for us."

"Yes. You help me fulfill my missions and odd jobs alongside the Geth and in return I give you tech- and weapon upgrades so you can thwart Megatron when you feel you're ready, we've had this conversation before." Sukh told him. She retrieved some large blades about as big as herself and carrying them as if they were feathers toward the great Transformer. "I'll think you'll like these when I'm done."

"Oh, what are those?"

"Something I read down on Earth for a brief moment gave me the idea. X-23, I believe it was called."

Starscream could barely hold in his grin. "Ooh, Megatron is going to be a pile of scrapmetal and spare parts once I'm done with him..."

_**Megacycles later on Earth**_

It was like trying to find a gem in a sandbank. Oh sure, go for a swim in the pool together, we could have loads of fun, she said. Negi scoured pretty much the whole of the great pool in search for her yet she proved a most elusive target. Seriously, how hard can it be to spot a busty woman in a pool with no one else around save yourself? Damn tropical islands motif.

A poke on his back from behind gave her away. When he turned around though, she wasn't there. _Okay, this is getting strange. And I need to get air._

Resurfacing for air, he suddenly got pulled down again into the water by Theo who swam away from him as fast as she could and he gave quick pursuit. The swimming couple were quite fast underwater but kept themselves back so the water wouldn't splash out. She kept teasing him by halting from time to time, giving him a slight hint that he might catch up only to be left behind in blow of bubbles from her takeoff from him. Not willing to blow energy in vain, the young man decided to use tactics instead and swam off in a different direction.

The princess swam far enough to not see where he took off and it didn't take long for her to find out she was alone. _"Negi?"_ She called telepathically, but no reply came to her. Getting a tad worried all of a sudden for him, Theodora began retracing her swim tracks (Wait, there are swim tracks?) and keep an eye out for her husband. Shouldn't be too hard, he doesn't seem to be a very good swimmer in comparison to him. Thing is, he proved rather hard to find on such a large surface. _Oh shoot, now our roles are reversed._

Swimming close to one of the islands, the princess went to look around the corner of it in search of Negi when that hand that swept down on her neck came from behind all of a sudden and then she was pulled up to the surface.

* * *

"Oh gee, now I'm your captive, completely under your control." She teased him slightly after having been drawn up on the mini island.

Negi sighed after hearing that. "Would you please stop with the jokes and teasing, Theo?" He begged her, only to receive a tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh~" She even wagged a finger in front of him whilst being held by him. "Just because we're part of the Magic World's higher levels of class, it doesn't mean that we're not allowed to have some fun."

"It's not that, Theo." He reminded her. "It's just that the level of your teasing and joking is a little on the... other kind of jokes." He had uneasiness trying to tell her what he meant by that.

"Ohhhhh... I get it." Theo said whilst looking up into the sky as the sun glistened overhead of them. "To be honest, I'm trying to help you cope in some way."

"Help?"

"Yes, because you're basically no longer ten years old." She told him. "You're way mature over your natural age, you have university level of intelligence, thanks to your mother, you're way stronger than anybody else I've seen, apart from Jack that is, loads of ladies are practically fawning over you and you are basically an all-time round guy who makes people like you for being who you are. Not to mention, you're now biologically speaking almost an adult. ...Did I get everything right there?"

"I wonder really if being thirteen to fourteen really makes me an adult..." Negi commented on that last part.

"Well in some parts of my country you'd be. In royalty as well, it doesn't really matter what age you are when you marry. Me, I'd prefer it if you were, say... sixteen or so. Then I would have no problem really about... you know."

"Great. I know what it is you're talking about – vaguely – and yet I get almost no clue as to what part you're trying to help me with." Negi said deadpanned not looking at her.

"Vaguely?" Theo repeated and then looked at him with a curious/serious look. "You haven't been given the Talk yet?"

"Parts of it. You can thank Haruna-san and Kakizaki-san for it, mostly. Chizuru-san only warned me about how my "looks" would attract a lot of pretty girls." Negi answered her.

"None of the teachers told you?"

"Well... they seemed rather reluctant..."

_**Flashback!**_

_Negi opened the door to the teachers' offices to find all the teachers involved with magic in his part of the school in there. "Hey, guys..."_

"_I won't do it!" Seruhiko suddenly yelled as they saw the young man and promptly jumped up on a shelf. The others on his end backed away._

"_Look, it's..." Negi tried the other end of the room, only to see them trying to occupy themselves with something else or chatting with each other. "Guys..."_

"_Sorry, can't talk right now. Has to reschedule everything for the new term. New school year. Gotta meet the new students!" Gandolfini said cheerfully _(He's faking it) _while typing on his computer for the schedule. Negi shook his head instead._

"_Never mind, I'll go see the dean instead."_

_**End of flashback!**_

"It was such an embarrassment for them when they found out that I was only going to ask them to cover my class while I was sent here." Negi told Theo, who looked rather disturbed by being told that of all things. "I wasn't gonna want to have the Talk with them. Maybe, once we're back but not before. Didn't occur to me then."

"...Let's get inside and talk. This pool ain't really the best place to be in for the Talk." Theo told him.

"Most likely." Negi agreed.

_**Out on the road**_

They both stayed quiet as they initially left Marbella. Chachamaru kept her eyes on the road, her steering essentially perfect and smooth. Ayaka stared at the beautiful landscape as it passed by their eyes. She seemed in deep thought, thought Chachamaru. Was it about Negi-sensei? Was it about the situation he was trapped in? They both knew he couldn't leave the city without getting targeted by the alien Sukh'an, as she surely had some sort of surveillance on the city. They themselves were taking a big risk. What if the mercenary came down on their heads?

This was reckless... and yet Ayaka needed to get to her mother in order to talk to her mother about this. "Um... how do you think you'll manage?" Ayaka dared to ask the gynoid.

"I honestly do not know that myself, Iinchou." Chachamaru replied whilst making a turn. "But since it is Negi-sensei... I'm positive that we'll manage."

"...Chachamaru-san? I don't mean to impose on this, but you seem very confident in Negi-sensei's abilities." Ayaka asked the gynoid who flinched at the question. It wasn't seen but heard by the class rep. "Did that surprise you?"

"No... but I suppose I should have seen the question coming." The gynoid responded quietly in a tone loud enough for the blonde to hear. "Would you mind? I think I need to pull over." She told her and Ayaka agreed to it. Once they pulled over, the two girls stepped out so they could have a proper talk.

"Sorry if I caused you any major distress." Ayaka first apologized.

"It is fine, Iinchou." The gynoid replied. "But why did you inquire of the matter now? Do you have little faith in Negi-sensei?"

"Well of course not." Ayaka began with pride all of a sudden. "I have the utmost confidence that Negi-sensei will triumph over this opponent like the gallant hero and warrior he is as you have described he is." There was a sparkle in her eyes as she said these things. "He will definitely crush them like the uncouth louts they are and restore peace to us yet again. But..." That last word was said in a dampened tone than the rest of the boast she made. "Equally, we know next to nothing about this one. Sukh'an-san is no doubt a powerful adversary in personal combat as well as command ability. You saw how she led those automatons in battle last night."

"I did." Chachamaru replied to her in a monotonous voice. "Even with such odds and opponents, I have the utmost faith in that Negi-sensei will find a way to defeat her and her 2nd in command Starscream."

"Anyways, my original intention was that I was wondering... if you had feelings for Sensei as well?"

The gynoid felt a glitch in her circuitry for a brief moment before primary systems were restored to normal.* "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're too obvious." Ayaka countered her. "I had my suspicions a while back, but now I'm quite certain."

"Of what?" Chacha inquired suspiciously.

"That you have a strong affection for Negi-sensei." The blond accused the green-haired girl. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I humbly suggest that you wouldn't try to get close to him."

"...I cannot agree to that." Chachamaru told the class rep. "Negi-sensei has been there for me for as long as I can recall since he came to us. Albeit, he was there for all of us but he helped me with a personal crisis in my own existence and I can never thank him enough for it."

"I can understand that, but it's not what I-" The robot interrupted her by holding up one hand and then diverting her gaze to something in the air. There was no traffic at the moment, so a flying drone of sorts was hovering a small distance from them. It watched the two girls and as Ayaka turned around completely, it snapped a flash at them before taking off. "That's not a good sign, is it?"

"Get in." Chachamaru ordered the girl. "It's not safe here of this moment. We need to get to Madrid now."

The harsh tone in which the gynoid spoke in was enough for the rookie to understand that things were about to get nasty and they got in the Monotracer before taking off toward the Capital.

_**In the villa**_

"So... you didn't have much to do in school except studying?" She asked as they tried various activities in the house. This time they were exchanging light give-me-fives in the dojo's small sandpit as to practice hand-to-hand combat.

"Oh, I had plenty of things to do." Negi replied as they picked up the speed. "I snuck out of school with Anya, my childhood friend, to practice forbidden spells we studied by sneaking into the school library. I went to events like everyone else did. I helped Chamo escape from traps once and got punished for it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have." She commented on that last part as she attempted a minor grapple on him.

* * *

"This may seem a bit of a stupid question compared to everything else, but... are you a Christian, Theo?" Negi asked as they were on the bed, trying out positions just for fun. In truth, Negi lost the stone-paper-scissors contest and she chose this for them to do. They had their clothes on for the record.

"No, not really. I'm not a Christian in any way." Theo answered. "We do have Christianity but it's not the state religion."

"It's not?"

"No, we have belief of a Goddess instead of God. Tashara, the queen of Heavens, Lady of the Forests, World Mother. All those kinds of titles, you know?" She told him as they shifted into a position of which she was on top. "A missionary came one day some time before the Hellas Empire was founded and told us about her. The king of the main capital of today caught on to it and used this religion to start building the Empire."

"What kind of deity is she really?" Negi asked her further.

"Not unlike God as you perceive him, I think." She replied. "She is the goddess of creation, forests, stars and magic, all that crap. Well you might have learned a different truth in Ostia but that's what I believe things to be. Anyway, that's just her primary aspect."

"Aspect?"

"Yeah. Tashara is one goddess but she's got so many aspects of herself you might take it for a polytheistic belief of ours."

* * *

Negi had left a few moments ago to study on his own in the library, leaving his wife to fend for herself. They had spent half the day together so far and they didn't have anything more to talk about so they parted for now. Theo quickly found herself rather bored with nothing to do. She couldn't go bother Negi again after all they've done: The swimming pool, hand-to-hand practice, watching some TV just for fun (it was all Spanish so they couldn't understand what the folks in that soap opera was saying), the positions they tried on the bed... she had recorded the whole thing just to tease him on an epic scale once they got back to Mahora. What else was there to do?

Meditate, perhaps? It was common for magic users back home in the Empire to meditate once in a while to increase their magical capacity. Few ever caught on to it. Nah, let's not. She had the attention span of a puppy at times. But not always.

"What else?" She spoke aloud to herself. Argenta was still on downtime after her run-in with the assassin so she didn't have anyone to talk to about something. Well... there was one thing that one could do when alone and adult... but it was indecent of an imperial princess like herself. It was only a deed done once you truly felt like you were lonely and was in a form of heat. Plus, she needed some requirements to do it.

There was not much she could use to fulfill most of those requirements. It was daytime for starters, still the afternoon at least. She didn't have anything to think about. There was no music and maybe some candles would be nice. _There's none of that here..._ Theo thought to herself whilst looking around. Her eyes paused upon a stereo player on a desk. _Okay, there's music here... but what kind?_ She walked over there by curiosity and had a look at the CDs. _Kylie Minogue, Fever. Heh, wonder what this sounds like..._

_**Over to Negi**_

Reading a book was good from time to time but now Negi couldn't stop thinking. There was a lot on his head going on. _I know I'm supposed to relax whilst I'm here, only I can't._ The young man felt himself very much distracted by the thoughts of how everyone else out there was doing. Most of them had stayed on Earth with a few heading off into deep space and they had no idea where to find it in the galaxy. Then his mind went out to those who had left Earth along with Fate and Dynamis. Asuna could look out for the team as a whole and Setsuna certainly would discipline Fate and Dynamis from doing something stupid with them. Moreover, his thoughts turned to the main reason why they were in this in the first place.

_Nodoka-san... how are you doing out there?_ He asked in his head. _I know you're still alive but are you well fed? Are you hurting anywhere? Are you with friends as well? People you could actually trust?_ The list of questions went on and on in his mind. They were mostly questions about her well-being but he had to stop when he asked her mentally if she was maintaining her studies. You can't do studies whilst being stuck on an alien planet.

_Unbeknownst to him, Nodoka sneezed in the middle of one of her lessons at Greenwood's..._

A flashing glow came by after he had left the library and entered the living room. Argenta's figurine was flashing almost violently on the table as if she was willing to come out. As soon as he touched the figurine, she popped out in a great smoke cloud and exclaimed with joy. "Oh, that really hurt me back there." Negi heard her speak as she had come out in her human form. "I mean, sheesh... that merc knows what she's doing. Not to mention she's quite strong..." She seemed to be telling herself as the smoke faded away...

_And Negi gazed upon yet **another** blessing/curse from some god he must have offended in a past life..._

"Oh greetings, Master. I failed to spot you because of the smoke." Argenta told him as she was either being ignorant or just ignoring her state of clothing. Which was... squat. "Um... Master, why do you look so red in your face? Are you having a fever?" Now... she was either toying with him or being honest.

"A-a-argenta-san..." Negi uttered out of himself since she didn't notice why he was like this... until she took a look at how she looked.

"Oh."

"Put some clothes on!" He yelled finally.

_A few minutes later..._

"Gee, I don't really understand you." Argenta complained at her master as she got dressed in a white shirt at least. "I know from before that young human males would love to see a beautiful lady in the nude."

"Well I am not like those men, Argenta-san. Here, there's a more strict society with big taboos on nudity." Negi told her while averting his eyes from her. "It's very rude to look at a naked lady as well so I have to be discreet around you girls."

"And yet I sense naughtiness in those words. Happen too often back home?"

"Too many times since the second one, really." Negi answered her with a sweatdrop clearly visible on the back of his head. "I swear, the girls are doing it on purpose to me."

"They most likely mean well though, Master." Argenta said as she considered the shirt enough clothing. Plus the panties. Where did he get- Never mind. Then a thought gathered in her head and she couldn't resist since she was a dragon originally. "But it makes me wonder... if you actually react to their stimulating exercises." She cooed in a near seductive tone whilst tip-toeing over to his back.

"Well it gets quite annoying." Negi told her, not even bothering to look in her direction. "I never really reacted to their teasing early whilst I still actually looked like a ten to twelve year old kid. Now... it's gonna a pinch. I can't even look at them the same way now." He said whilst scratching the back of his head. "Wait a minute... why did you speak in that to-" He stopped right there and suddenly realized. "Oh, crap."

_**Wham!**_ The silver dragon girl's full body weight slammed into him from behind, making him fall to the floor with her on top. Granted, since coming back from the Magic World the first time, this had happened to him about 13 times already but those were just for fun. This time the girl was serious about it, it seemed. (Phew, almost wrote 'semen' there. Why would I do that?) "Goshujin-sama~!" Argenta cried out happily. "As much as it can't be helped, you're a growing young man and I know from before that young human males have certain... issues that need to be addressed as soon as possible."

"Do any of the ways you're thinking of handling these issues involve getting off me?" Negi had to be sure of that.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't have jumped you at all." She answered happily.

_Stercum, stercum, stercum, stercum!_ The young man thought to himself as she started to grind herself against his back, starting to moan softly. _Why do I always get myself into these- oh wait, natural sex magnet. Somehow I'm gonna learn how to handle it._

[Not in this lifetime, kid.]

_Who said that?_ He jumped at that strange voice that rang in his head before Argenta brought him back to reality by turning him around and facing him straight on. "You've been looking to this, haven't you?"

"Well, I admit it's been quite a while since I last put out," She told him as she leaned in close. "But you just happen to reek of that little extra that gets me turned on."

"Oh, god, I must have offended some deity for this." He lamented.

"There are a few out there who would match your idea of offending them. Not surprising that- Teh! You're trying to find an opening so you can get me off you, aren't you!" The dragon accused him. He started shaking his head rapidly but she wasn't buying it and started unbuckling his pants. "I really don't like people who lie. I can tell in your eyes that you wanna get out of this mess. Naughty boys should be punished accordingly."

"This is not being punished accordingly." Negi objected as he started to start rejecting her physically and tried to push her off to no avail. "Get off me! Isn't it the servant's duty to obey the master!"

"It is also the servant's duty to make sure that the master stays on the right path in life." Argenta countered. "Even if we have to become devils in that scenario, it's the path servants must take to secure the master's good future."

"How is this the right path in life?" The young man yelled as she quite literally ripped off his shirt.

"Come now, Master. I'm only administrating the actions that my position demands of me. Now hold still."

"You are not administrating anything." Negi scolded the dragon girl. "You're only doing this for your own pleasure without regard for what others think. You should behave more like a girl instead." He pushed her off hard now, sending the half naked girl flying off him briefly before landing on her butt a small distance.

"Hmm..." Argenta considered his words for a moment. "You're right to some extent, Master. However..." With blinding speed, she was right on top of him again and this time pinned him down real hard so he couldn't move his arms. "You forgot that I happen to be a **dragon** girl, Master. Dragons are real greedy beasts from what I hear of this planet and frankly put, I want sex and I want it real bad. And you're the only guy around hot enough for me to consider it."

Negi could only glare at her madly at first but at the same time he couldn't blame her. He did forget that she was a dragon first of all but this was on the border of being crazy. She wanted to have sex with him? Of all people? Okay, he was shooting himself down with that question but he was still a child! It'd be a real crime! Her face came down on him closer by the moment with eyes set on him and him alone. _Where's help when you need it the most?_

Argenta was all of a sudden flying right over his head, giving him a clear view of her white panties before slamming into some furniture by the sound of it. "I'm back." The familiar monotone of Chachamaru was music to his ears as he saw the gynoid in front of him with her right leg reached out as she had kicked the sex-crazy dragon off him. "I hope nothing too serious happened around here while I was away."

"Chachamaru-san. You're a sight for sore eyes." Negi complimented her as he got into a sitting position and gave her a genuine smile of appreciation.

"I do not recall Argenta-san being this keen on you, Negi-sensei." Chachamaru said calmly whilst keeping her eyes on the currently knocked-out dragon girl. "Something must have-" She stopped talking once she laid her eyes on Negi and saw a blessing of her own down on him. _Does not compute-Does not compute-Does not Compute! _Her inner processor told the girl as steam began to literally come out of her antennae.

"Eh?" The young man thought before realizing that Argenta had not only removed his shirt but also his pants from the waist down. "Argh! So sorry about that!" He yelled as he covered himself up. The gynoid turned around out of either respect for his privacy or sheer embarrassment.

"It's fine. It was Argenta's fault, anyway." She told him but her processor was abuzz. _He is that big... my god, I can't look him in the eye anymore without thinking about that anymore. Now I realize just how much Theo-hime stressed out when she saw it. What is Argenta-san thinking?_

"Okay, I'm dressed now." Negi said and rose up. "I need to get a new shirt."

"Yes, that's a good idea." The gynoid stammered out of herself whilst fidgeting with her fingers for some bizarre reason. And whilst the two of them headed for the bedroom Negi noticed that the dragon girl was no longer unconscious by the robot girl's attack and another thing as well.

She was giving him a knowledgeable grin.

He didn't stay long to find out why and rushed up after Chachamaru. Argenta merely rose up and headed for the showers. "Without regard for what others think, my tail." She spoke to herself.

* * *

"Um... Theo, could we come in?" Negi asked the door first and some weird noise was heard from the inside, leaving the two outside the bedroom a bit confused. Seconds later, Theo opened the door. How come her hair was raffled?

"Oh hi, Maru-chan. Good to see you back! Did it go well to bring Ayaka to Madrid?" She asked the gynoid first.

"It went well with one incident happening on the road." Chachamaru answered her.

"That's good to hear. We could take it up- Whoa, what happened to your shirt, Negi?" The imperial princess exclaimed upon seeing him barechested.

"Argenta-san jumped me from behind." He told her. "I came up here to get a new one."

"Sure, sure." Theo said and let them both in. "What got into that girl anyhow?"

"Dunno, she seemed so shy and timid yesterday." Negi replied as he rummaged for something that would fit him. "Did something happen to her or something instead of getting hurt by that assassin?"

"Er... nothing I would know about." Theo hesitated in answering that but Negi paid it no serious heed. _Actually it's because I let Argenta give him a blowjob yesterday but I'd rather rip out my own mouth than tell him that. Damn it, I should have done it instead. Oh, Tashara place a curse on me now._ "I could have a talk with her about it. Should be easy."

"Like trying to get Kakizaki-san to stop dressing me up when she feels like it." Negi replied with some actual sarcasm in his tone before he found a nice embroidered shirt his size. "By the way, what were you doing here all along?"

"Oh! I was just listening to some music here." She told them. "Found an old stereo and tested it to see if it worked."

"Really?" Negi just had to walk up to the stereo and reach out for the play button. "Does it wor-?" He was cut off by Theo preventing him from pushing the button. And she was putting on a weird face.

"No... it does work in a way, but... it's quite old really and... bad sound kills good music, right?" She told him with a "happy" grin.

"Um... right." He finally complied as he concluded that it wasn't worth listening if the stereo was bad.

_Actually the stereo is excellent, even on prime level but the minute he gets hooked up on that album and Asuna along with a few others would kill me for sure!_ Theodora thought to herself. _I cannot allow him to listen to that awful music like I did._

_**Later that night...**_

The Imperial princess rose up frantically from her slumber with a panicked look on her visage. It was quite the dream she had after she went to sleep. Was Tashara's aspect of love & lust, Sosheri, putting a hex on her? She had probably forgotten to do something to appease the Goddess. But why now of all times?

_Stupid album... now I can't sleep properly._ She thought to herself, cursing the singer Kylie Minogue for making that album. The vivid images brought to her from the songs came back and she flustered at what they told her. They say a picture tells more than a thousand words. You can imagine what kind of words they told her thanks to _Fever_.

"Okay..." She whispered. "I'm okay. Just a little... excited about it..." She told herself. "Wait, I shouldn't be excited about it. I'm just... no, no, no, no, no." She scolded herself. "Why am I acting up like this?"

A small groan next to her and Negi rolls over on his side of the bed. Watching him brought a small smile to her and she couldn't help but notice yet again how cute he was. It's sheer wonder that he was actually one of the greatest magi on both worlds and **still** be seen as a child.

The heat came to her face faster than she expected if she ever did. _What the? Why am I feeling like this around him?_ She tried to brush it off but Negi came at her in his sleep making it only worse for her. _Is he doing it on purpose or is he just clingy to an older lady's body! I need to get out of bed..._ She did so and left her husband on the bed by himself.

By the doorway she leaned, almost willing to head for a cold shower in the middle of the night. Yet at the same time she swore she could hear the innocent laughter of some young girl in the hallway. No way that was innocent. "Who's there?" She demanded in a harsh tone outside the bedroom and almost immediately spotted a small black haired Hellas girl in a summer dress covered with full bloomed flowers. She was barefooted and didn't have a care in the world as she danced on her own whilst laughing.

"Haa?" Theo exclaimed seeing the girl and it caught the girl's attention. She had her eyes closed at the moment whilst she walked up to the Imperial princess. But when she opened her royal purple colored eyes, it sent shivers down the princess' spine faster than it took to make a shundou.

In the same amount of time, Theo had retreated back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. _No way, no way, no way, no, no, no, no, NO! That couldn't have been! Even so... even if it really was... what the __**hell**__ is she doing here to begin- ARGH!_She spotted a much older version of the girl outside **inside** the bedroom right by Negi's side. Instantly, she cut herself in between the intruder and her husband, ready to impose lethal damage to the former with her magic.

The Hellas girl merely wagged her finger and clicked her tongue at Theo as if scolding her. The eyes seemed like it too. But the princess wouldn't buy it and as she was calculating how to get the woman out of there, the intruder merely slipped past her nonchalantly and straight onto the bed to get Negi.

"The hell you getting that." Theo snapped at her and pulled her out of there. "I don't care who you are or whom you think to be but you are not going to get in bed with Negi." She whispered harshly at her.

"Pu, pu~" The girl pouted loudly. "You're so stingy. Are you sure that you just don't want your hubby-hubby to yourself?"

That sent a pure spark of embarrassment down the princess' spine and a flash of red across her face. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Your choice: You or me in bed with him." The intruder stated out of the blue with a serious-ish look on her face and a grin to equal that of the Cheshire Cat. "One of us is gonna sleep with him and that's the way it's gonna be. But if you don't want to then let me jump in there instead and go to the couch along with the automaton."

How Negi managed to sleep through all this could only be explained by two ways. 1: He was just too tired to be bothered by anything else. 2: The laws of comedy had started to occur sometime during the night. "...Damnit." Theo cursed herself and pushed the intruding girl away and went back into bed with the young man. "You better stay out of my head if you had anything to do with it before."

"As you wish, your Highness." The girl said whilst holding up her hands and then turning to leave. "However, I'm not the one who blessed that boy with such amazing charm to the ladies at his birth~." She told the princess happily whilst the latter began to embrace her husband as he clung to her warmth. Then, the intruder went all... [Er... um...(scratches head) how should I put it...?] scary Yandere-ish with at least one eye glowing red in the dark. "_He was born such with the blood of his ancestors..._"

"Geh-!" Theo managed out of herself at least.

"Good night~!" The intruder cheered for her and then closed the door leaving the princess in the dark. She really, really, really, **really** was hoping that tonight was just a prank played by someone who had been to Mundus Magicus before.

"Umm... Big Sis..." Negi murmured, bringing his wife's attention back to him.

"Geez... I don't what to do with you at times, Negi..." She told him even though he was asleep. "You gonna go through punishment for this... I swear it." She gave in to the siren call of the soft pillows and sleepiness and dozed off into nice dreams...

**

* * *

A/N: **_And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it for now because it's the last one of the year. It is not because of me being sloppy or lazy, it is partially because of my writing pace and the coming break for school kids. Me, I graduated more than a year ago so I am safe from school. It is fetching meself a job that is the tricky bit for me._

_It is up to you to decide what Theo's late night visit was about. I will not comment or give any hint at all._

_On a final note, Merry Christmas to all of you and a Happy New Year as well. Look forward to the next chapter and _**_please_**_... put in your vote in the poll if you haven't voted yet. I would very much appreciate that you would cast it and it helps me decide how Honya-chan will turn out from Greenwood's._

_Ciao~!_


	6. Girl's Night Out

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 6**_

_Almost immediately, I get assailed by reviewers talking about Argenta being "Out of Character". Well, it is up to you to decide if she really was out of character because I'm gonna tell you something that might help you understand._

_Think like this. The OCs live inside your head. They cohabit the brain and live there like ordinary people live in a district. Here's the thing. My OCs are taking part of my writing when I write PotM. And there's enough of them to fill half of my district which fills about 75 000 people last I counted. That's **including** their exceptional skills and powers, giving them a wide berth from each other but still enough to fill half the district. Argenta, who lives in Ashracai's tower on the outskirts decided that she **didn't **want to be a timid, inexperienced girl and forced me to redo her. The other people in my head seemed to be in mutual agreement as dragons are legendarily stubborn. And they don't want me to get sudden brain freeze out of the blue._

_I'm also referring to a joke on the Negima section of the animesuki forums, explaining why every woman out there is shotacon for Negi. We call it the "Springfield Harem Gene". It's exclusive to the House of Springfield hence the name. Upon observation, we found out this:_

_Females exposed to said individual that has the SHG, symptoms may include:_

_-Obsessiveness in cute young boys to point of fighting and hugging said cute young boy._

_-The girl affected has a phenomenon called "heart skipped a beat upon hearing comforting words from SHG individual"._

_-Will have delusions or dreams of seeing said SHG individual looking cool and awesome in sight._

_As for the SHG individual, symptoms are:_

_-Due to the gene's gigolo nature, subject is oblivious to what he is saying that can even smash through the defenses of any woman given enough talk and choice of words._

_-Individual's genes are very powerful against women, even his enemies who are women have no match against his casual "gigolo-talk" and almost immediately, like a magnet, draws his female close, to the individual's surprise (and thickheadedness)._

_Given these symptoms in mind, could you really condemn Argenta of being a whore? Or a victim severely infected by something caused by the SHG after giving him a blow job? Was she making it up that she was inexperienced or was she telling the truth about it? Your choice. Just don't condemn the girl of being a slut. It's below you guys. Be ashamed of yourselves for thinking like that. More info about the SHG is on my profile page._

_Now Onwards! Let's finish this crap romance story so I can focus on the main one!_

_Huh, did I forget something last time? Oh yes, _

**OMAKE**

There was a minor group waiting outside the restroom, namely Yuuna, Makie, Alicia, Miu Furinji as well as Kenichi and Aristodemus, Commander of the whole war effort against the Githyanki invasion that was supposed to come. Many governments still doubted that there would be something like that to begin with, so they had limited forces. But right now, another issue was pressing down on the Spartan.

"Come on." He said as he patrolled along the hallway. "How long should it take for a woman to take a simple test? Shouldn't it take just a minute with something that small?"

"It's a pregnancy test, Strategou-san." Makie tried to calm the old man down. "I'm sure that there's a reason she's delaying."

"Wha, have to take it multiple times just to be sure?"

"Cut the woman some slack, will ya?" Yuuna cut in on the conversation. "Even so, we could be talking about your future baby here."

"Yeah, that should be wonderful." Miu added as well.

"No, no, it is not wonderful. I've gone 800 years without kids and I feel great about it." Aris countered. "And I'm sure that you kids will wait a while first before getting some children if you ever think about it."

"Hey now, it should be great having a child." Kenichi tried to defend his case. "But why are you getting so agitated about?"

"Look, when you tend to live forever and all, the whole marriage idea begins to look rather dull." The Spartan argued before the door opened up revealing Ako and Precia who looked rather disturbed at something.

"Ako. How'd it go?" Yuuna went frontal assault on the question, surprising the elder woman of the two.

"Um, well, you see..." Ako started but when the nurse turned her head around, Precia was already sixty feet away and still running. "Argh! Precia-san, you shouldn't run! Not like that, anyway!" She yelled and followed in hot pursuit of her patient.

"That is not a good sign." Aris told himself as his daughter went into the bathroom to check for herself. When she came out again, he looked at her.

Much to his shock, she held up one of the tests that had been used. "I'm going to be an onee-san." She said with genuine joy.

_And the Spartan fainted for the first time in over 1800 years that had nothing to do with any battle injury..._

_**Back to the Main story now, please**_

Negi was the first one to wake up this time. Heat drove the young man awake and the sun came into his eyes, to. He couldn't help but groan as he had this awful headache of a sudden. Something about a late night intruder fighting with Theo over getting in bed with him. _Great, I can even attract total strangers..._ He thought to himself as he rose up scratching his head. He was truly on the way of becoming an adult.

_Maybe we should do something today as well... as a... married couple, I suppose. _He didn't really bother to look how Theo was doing in the bed as his own body demanded that it be looked after first. A nice shower, some decent food and was that dandruff appearing in the hair? Great, that shower was really starting to-

An arm pulled him down again right into Theo's nightgown clad bosom. She was drooling and muttering that had a happy tone to it. [Why you lucky little-*Ahem*] Negi felt the heat coming on to his face as he was in this position whilst his wife half asleep played with his hair. "Um... could you let go of me, please?"

Theo only mumbled something indecipherable instead. Was this how she slept? Must have been a rough night for her. In any case, she wasn't letting go of him. Well he asked first, at least. Negi untangled himself from her grip even if it meant having to push his hands on her breasts in order to push off her. _Huh, she must be around size 89 or- GAAAH!_ _Don't do that! Don't do that! Leave bedroom! Take shower! Have breakfast! No more! Oh, get dressed. That too._

Quietly leaving the bedroom after fetching a fresh batch of clothes, Negi practically sprinted the rest of the way to the bathroom for that shower. "Good morning, Negi-sensei." Chachamaru spoke to him as she was preparing food for them.

"Good morning, Chachamaru-san." Negi replied hastily and rushed onward.

If she was distressed still over the sight she saw the other day, the gynoid wasn't showing it. Either that or she had purged that memory from her databanks. Nevertheless she continued her duties as Negi's servant and was going to make a healthy breakfast once the two royalties were fully awake.

As for the silver dragon... well, the gynoid had seen to it that she wouldn't be a problem for the remainder of the following days.

_

* * *

Hmmm..._ Argenta thought as she hanged from upside down the tree in the backyard of the villa on the other side of the pool. _Perhaps next time I should invite Chachamaru in my escapade..._

* * *

"What does the news say today?" Chacha asked softly before turning on the TV, revealing the news reporter outside a white building.

"_... other news, a horrible tragedy has occurred here at Marbella General Hospital."_ The news reporter spoke in Spanish whilst the gynoid listened using her omni-translator (courtesy of Hakase shortly before they left)._ "Alondra Batista, aged seventeen, was found dead in her hospital bed during the night by a patrolling nurse. The doctors performed the autopsy themselves and found that something had burst out of Batista's stomach and scurried off into the main city. Police are searching for the killer as we speak..."_

"Burst out of her..." The gynoid repeated before her memory bank recalled something from a night before. _"This little... facehugger as I call them, since that's what they do, is gonna put a small embryo inside that girl. From there, the embryo will grow inside her body, until it decides to burst free, right through her chest, killing her instantly. And it's a bloody mess."_ "That is not a good sign." Chachamaru said as footsteps came from the stairs, revealing Theodora coming down wearing a robe. "Good morning, Theo-hime."

"Good morning, Maru-chan..." Theo groaned slightly as she went to the table and slumped down. "...bad dream..." She told the robot girl.

"Very well. Shall I make coffee for you whilst I'm at the kitchen desk?" Chacha asked.

"No poison, please..." Theo denied. "I'll just have some juice if we have it."

The gynoid produced a glass of apple juice for the princess and went back to the stove to prepare the meal. "Might I ask what your dream was about?"

"Honestly?" Theo said before drinking her juice first. "I think I had the strangest visit of all. It could have been a god who came here last night."

"A god?" Chachamaru repeated. "Are you making a joke or something, Theo-hime? Gods do not exist, logically speaking."

"Two things. 1: Gods haven't been proven to exist due to mundane scientists unable to prove it. 2: If magic truly exists, which it does, should one really doubt that gods are not far-fetched?"

"Of course not." Chachamaru agreed. "I was merely responding with common sense. But are you certain that it could have been one?"

"No. And I really hope it wasn't." Theo said just as breakfast was done. The imperial princess couldn't help but sniff the air. "Hmm, that smells good. What is it?"

"Fried eggs and tomato." The gynoid answered and produced chopsticks instead of the normal utensils. Moments later, Negi came out of the bathroom, wearing normal clothing. Hiding her hand, Chacha snapped with her fingers. "I trust you had a good shower, Negi-sensei."

"Yes." Negi answered as he sat down at his plate opposite to Theo and received the same meal she was eating. Trying some of it himself, he felt like in heaven. "How's your plate, Theo?"

"There's a saying: If someone just keeps eating the food, they either are very hungry or they like it very much." She answered him and kept at it. "It's both in my case."

"Right." Negi said as he continued his eating. Eventually Chachamaru joined as well and the three of them ate in silence mostly. "So... any plans about what to do today?"

"Hmm... I was thinking perhaps of going out alone this evening." Theo told them. "I know, I know, it's stupid. With that assassin out there looking for us but if she knew where we really were, we would have had to hold her off several days ago. She probably can't find us. And being stuck in this villa gets one really grumpy so I wanna enjoy the nightlife just one night. Then we can hightail the hell out of here and possibly escape from Spain on a plane. With any luck, she wouldn't dare attack it since it could ruin her bonus if there is any."

The other two looked at her first before looking at each other. They hadn't been out since the park battle and the only one that had been relatively safe was Chacha as she was just a liability in the merc's eyes (possibly). Negi was just the real target for them and chances were that Sukh could pop out of the blue if he went with Theo into town. "Okay. Okay. It's... probably fine if you went out, Theo." Negi replied in the end. "But please, come back before midnight. It's better to be safe than sorry."

His wife only sighed in relief that he cared about her. "As you wish, my_ dear husband_. Perhaps we should take part of something _special_ when I get back?" She selected her words there so that indicating that she wanted to try something with him again to help him cope with his growth again. Her eyes had that special look to add to the suggestion.

"Deh-deah-Er, I-i-i, um... I'll think about it." Negi managed to get out of himself. He really didn't like this new adult stuff but without a proper guide, things could get ugly later on. Even if it was her.

_**Later, aboard the ship above in space...**_

"Another orbital cycle, another spy satellite avoided..." Starscream told himself as he walked down the great halls of the _Bloodgeld_. The great Decepticon was very much changed from his upgrades the previous orbital cycle. He had his null ray cannons removed from himself because his partner deemed them impractical in combat if an opponent got too close. He had been refitted with new sleek yet very durable armor plating and he could still transform into a Harrier Jet fighter plane that the humans had on that other version of Earth.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Starscream." He told himself. "It's not the same. Autobots and Decepticons don't exist in this dimension... My processor is in need of a tune-up again..."

For about a hundred stellar cycles (or so it felt), he's been aboard this ship. It was a damn well built one at that though he failed to see the importance of the religious icons on the outside. They certainly weren't that of Githyanki origin, he could tell that much when he was going out for a spin as Sukh'an put it. He was just keeping his wings secure so they wouldn't fall off at a really bad time. And the ship had a lot of space. More than 24 000 units of Geth were operational at the same time aboard and that was just on the upper levels. Down in the lower decks, where even Starscream wouldn't dare to go, Sukh'an's personal 'pets' were lurking in the darkness.

"Alright... one more time. There are several dimensions, making it a multiverse. There is such a thing as magic in some of them. Autobots and Decepticons exist in just a few of them and I'm from universe designation T'Sukh-Kahm-Sehl-r'anK. Githyanki are an organic race that use the organic equivalent of processor-over-matter at will... This is the Home Dimension, where the Githyanki homeworld is." He inhaled a good amount of oxygen before exhaling it again, releasing the oxygen for the organic life to use. "I think I need another barrel of oil..."

"_Attention." _Shadrac spoke over the ship's intercom. _"Rogue Rekisix detected on planet surface. All available units prepare for capture strike team."_

"Oh for Spark's sake!" The Transformer yelled in his section. "Can't a Bot have some- Oh, slag this, I'm going to get that oil barrel anyway..."

"_Starscream-"_ Sukh's face came up on a monitor next to his eye but the robot cut her off.

"Can't go, I'm drinking. Will go ASAP." He told her before shutting down the monitor.

_**Timeskip, I know. But I want to end this as soon as possible**_

It was about eight o'clock when she had entered the main market area. Half the place was filled with stores of various clothing and items. The other half was pubs filled with people willing to get drunk. The imperial princess was going to have her night out for once. 20 grand worth of Euros. Time to see what fun she could have with it.

The first stop was of course a bar for her kind to enter. When I say kind, I meant the sophisticated, calm bar that served good wine or champaign with well dressed chaps and ladies. Most other places wouldn't have settings like this so she best make the most of it as she entered.

Unbeknownst to her on the outside, something was crawling, stalking the roofs of the buildings. It was way too crowded for it to make any moves on any prey down there as it stalked the building roofs for-

It spots something in the air. A small ship of sorts, circular in shape and covered with a strange ooze that smelled somewhat... sweet. It landed on a flat surface and out came a large group of white coloured things with smaller circular weaponry. They were of various size. But the more frightening thing of them was the black armoured warrior. This one had the smell of truly someone dangerous. Best to avoid them for now. Take cover behind the walls.

* * *

Down on the streets, Theodora left the bar, waving goodbye to some new friends who liked her style in clothing. She takes a look at her watch and sees she was in there for about an hour or so. She had about three more to go before she needed to head back for safety's sake. _Right, no more drinking. Time to shop._

It took a while for her to find a cloth store that caught her eye. It was of the... more adult-themed kind of cloth store. They actually have those open in the middle of the town? Then again, Marbella was a beacon for the stinking rich people of the world and naturally they would like to have a bit of fun, once in a while. Well, she was stinking rich herself and Negi was pretty much one of the hottest guys around for his age. Without knowing it first, she had entered the place.

_Geh... I don't know what to buy here... _Theo thought to herself as she spied the various items of intriguing nature on the shelves and the special clothing sealed in plastic containers and held up by clothes hangers. The walls was decorated with pin-up pictures of ladies in various suits that hugged their already tight forms that simply must have been altered by some form of digital altering device that mundane people used. Several toys were in their hands as well and the princess could see a DVD racket near the desk.

She had entered an adult store filled with sex toys and suits for role playing... whilst she was_ under age in Hellas years_.

_...Screw the rules, I'm on my own tonight. _She concluded and went to look around. Several toys were discarded out of hand by sight, as she knew instantly that Negi wouldn't like them. To say he wouldn't like them was already an understatement and frankly she was embarrassed so much that Sosheri herself would have to coerce her into buying those things. _Urgh... these simply won't do... Okay. No toys. I don't want to scar Negi when I get back. Perhaps some clothing, though..._

Nurse. Denied. Cat-girl. Denied. Bunny-girl. Denied. Schoolgirl. Denied. Bride? Maybe. French Maid. Denied, they already got one, two would be a bit too many. Slave? Denied with extreme prejudice. Mistress? Who the hell makes all these kinds of things? Denied. _No role-playing clothes._ _Something si- what's that?._

Theodora left the store with a large bag in hand filled with what she had bought in there. It had best be worth those 4000 Euros she spent on it, plus that French Maid outfit that the clerk insisted on selling as well since she went with that one outfit. Negi was really in for a treat when she got back. Perhaps if she talked Maru-chan into that special something...

No. No, she shouldn't do that. Chachamaru has the right to learn these things on her own if she wish to, not being forced to do it. She would **ask** the girl, not coerce her.

It'd be best she headed home now. It was getting late and strange noises she hadn't heard before were starting to come up from somewhere. The streets weren't gonna get empty any time soon either so she started walking home.

_Well, now I got some time for myself to think about me and Negi. I mean, should I really continue this? This marriage once we're able to divorce? Wait, that was stupid. Of course, I'm gonna quit it. We're not really meant for each other. Why did I have to mention that only royalty marries royalty **and** get drunk on Arcadian wine? That stuff is more potent than the wine back home in Hellas. And how come we had to go to Spain? Japan has also age of consent of thirteen. A simple vacation in Okinawa wouldn't have hurt. Wait... what if it's all political? Negi's royalty, I'm royalty... Papa has been trying to find me a man for some time, I could tell that straight off. And Stratz-san is looking out for the good of the Enteofushia bloodline. Maybe they're using this accidental marriage to their advantage. Okay... I'm gonna consult Negi about this and then I'm gonna kick Aris's as-_

"Hey, babe!" Someone very rude called from behind her as she walked the more people-empty streets of Marbella. He was not alone as she could hear about three more of them with him. "Looking for a bit of fun tonight?" He called for her whilst she slowed down slightly to have a look at them. Young teenagers willing to get some booty at night without a care for the girls' consent. Small fries.

"Catch me if you can." Theo called out to them as she started to increase her own speed first. "Get me, I'm all yours. Lose sight of me, you go home." She stated the rules before taking off into a run, holding on to her bag. They took the bait and ran full speed after her.

She was much faster than them whilst being enhanced with magic. Her agility had increased exponentially as well, making tripping for her virtually impossible unless she made a jump above her own capacities. Thing was, they knew the streets and could circle around to catch her. Best lure them into a bottleneck. That alley up ahead ought to do it. She ran in there and turned around to face the opening.

"Got you now!" The first one called out as they came closer. "You ain't so-" He was interrupted by that light blast that sent them all flying for a few moments and left them slightly incapacitated or at least unable to get up. "...Smart?"

Theo came out of there with a grin to herself. "I win. Now you boys get your butts back home before someone gets seriously hurt."

"Grr, I ain't giving up. The rules still stand." The first one called whilst getting up in pain. "Your ass is gonna be mine-" He stopped as his "prey" raised her hand to his forehead and flicked the finger. Understatement: It hurt.

He keeled over unconscious.

"Go. Home." She threatened them before loud thuds could be heard from around one of street corners. "What's that?" The answer to that came in a giant version of those robots she and Negi faced in the park a few nights earlier. It stood easily twelve feet high, all covered in white armor and synthetic muscles. It was built the same way as the other robots but this was much bigger and could probably wield a bigger gun. "Oh... shit." The princess said out loud as it looked down on her first and reached out with its arms.

As much as she didn't want to waste energy, she had no choice. What the giant robot was doing here didn't matter much, what mattered was that it was here and it was going after her. Theo easily dodged the first arm and used the momentum of the second to accelerate herself onto the robot's torch head and tear it off. A very basic tactic, courtesy of the old Spartan: _"When you move to attack, go for the eyes."_

Only, the big unit didn't fall over offline. It merely brushed any remaining loose parts from where the head used to be and then turned around to face her. "How?" She asked before noticing small red dots on its torso. "Oh, right. Processor goes in the chest, not the head." She told herself and realized that this would be a lot more difficult than she thought.

The unit went in against her in a bull rush, faster than she expected. The imperial princess tried to avoid, but the robot managed to brush her off violently to the side and into a lamppost. The other kids backed off seriously whilst the robot turned around to face the dazed princess. Theo managed to snap out of it, only to see the headless thing charge at her. _Time to get serious._ Her fingernails extended into claws and she fired up her offensive magic through her arms as she prepared herself for this battle.

Removing its head did have its effects as the unit seemed to have been forced to react to simple sounds and responded by charging. It lacked fire-power for once so it needed to use close-combat in order to fight. Theo on the other hand could use that to her advantage as she circled silently whilst the thing thrashed about, causing a big ruckus. It was a miracle nobody else was hearing this. The teenagers stood back and watched as they saw the babe handle the big freak on her own with something special in her hands.

Ignoring the spectators and hoping instead that she would scare them off or coerce them into not telling anyone afterward, Theo managed to get the unit into a place where she could get onto its back. Once it felt something on it, the giant headless robot thrashed its arms around trying to catch her. Being all silent, Theo charged up lightning magic and sent it right through the hole she had created by tearing its head off, right on the processor itself.

Theo jumped clean off the robot as it died, landing in front of it while it collapsed. "Well, that was refreshing," she said as she straightened her hair out and then turning on the teenagers. "Now, how about we have a little-" She was interrupted as a net that came from the dead robot when it collapsed fired off and trapped her, sending her to the concrete ground. "Ah, damnit!"

She struggled at first with the net, trying to get out. At least until she received help from the outside by the teenagers who helped pull it off her. "Thank you, now-" She was interrupted (Again?) by a hand taking a strong hold on her neck and hoisting her up.

"We're real thankful for you taking out that thing, babe," the first teenager who had called to her earlier spoke as he held her to his face. "But I want to find out how you did all that fancy sparkling stuff. I don't care what it is, but I'm gonna have you teach me how to use for myself." He threatened her and then threw her down to the ground. "Or else we're gonna have to be a bit rough on you."

"Oh, you wanna play rough, huh?" Theo snarled at him before she released a small burst of magic energy. "Well, two can play at that game. Does your mother even know you're out tonight looking for some booty to be with?"

"A spirited one." He retorted before trying to backhand her. The arm nearly broke as soon as it made contact with her and he yelped in pain. "What the hell?"

Theo rose up and extended her right hand, summoning a big white blade from it and directing at him. "Unless you want to get severely burned or whatever I can do to you, go home right now and do not tell a soul about what transpired tonight."

A loud animalistic snarl came from somewhere nearby, disrupting all their attention. Hidden in the shadows was... something. Turning her attention away from the teenagers, Theo sent a light flare in there to see what it was.

_And all five of them got terrified with what they saw..._

* * *

"Are you positive that the Rekisix was down here, Shadrac?" Sukh'an asked the computer over the intercom.

"_Yes. The rogue creature is in the vicinity."_ The computer answered.

"Well I can't see anything that sticks out of the ordinary down here and my Prime's gone off somewhere. We need to find-" Sukh was cut off by the sounds of explosions and battle down on the streets. "Hello."

* * *

All five of them ran for it down the streets away from whatever it was that chased them. It was black, about the size of a grown man with a huge phallic head that was smooth ([Good Lord, Giger was horrible in taste]) yet ended with a mouth filled with more fangs than half the Osmond family. It featured a massive tail that had a lethal spear-like tip that could definitely cut through anything given enough effort. Its arm were thin, bordering on skeletal yet it certainly proved stronger than all of the Earthlings combined. It shrieked with a sound that echoed in their heads and haunted them in there. But there was a more physical feature to this beast that terrified them equally if not more.

It was much faster than they were and it was closing in fast.

It caught up to one of the teenagers first, swiping him off his feet. He screamed in shock and terror as it jumped on his back and there was a gurgle of his last breath as he fell down dead as they come. The first teenager, who was the only one who talked yelled in horror as it turned its attention on them now and went straight off into a charge.

It got a hyper-charged fist to the face and then flew back over the first victim.

Theodora Basileia Helladis de Vesperisszimia-Springfield decided to take a stand and give the other teenagers time to escape whilst she held this thing off. If she didn't know better, she was certainly going to die doing so. "Go." She told them harshly not bothering to look back. She didn't hear any footsteps behind. "GO!" She yelled at them and this time they complied. Well, two of them at first, one of them slowly walked away and then turned to full sprint away. "Come on then, you ugly shit. You won't find me easy prey."

The thing charged at her first and Theo prepared her stance, only to stumble on a rock. She lost her footing and began to fall down, unable to fend for herself. She closed her eyes and prayed it'd be fast, at least. Only it didn't come onto her. She dared one peek and saw that the thing was having trouble at the end of its tail and then got hoisted high into the air, when it got trapped in a new net was shocked it with high voltage electricity. She took a look at who had come to her aid and she wished it could have been anyone else.

It was Sukh'an.

* * *

The three teenagers ran into an alley where they hoped they'd be safe there. All three of them, Alejo, Adan and Cristián, Alejo being the leader, have just had the strangest and most horrifying night of their lives. It started when Alondra got jumped by that thing by the thrash cans. Now they've lost Camilo too. Now that nice babe was gonna save their sorry asses and possibly give her life in the process.

"We..." Cristián started but he panted almost too heavily. "We gotta go back. We gotta help her."

"How?" Alejo wondered. "We can't do shit. She killed that white thing with ease and she didn't back down when we threatened her."

"You mean when you threatened her." Adan accused his friend. "You're the one mad over that we've lost Alondra. I'm mad, too, but it's no excuse to go raping the best looking babe in town. Not to mention she was a frikkin' amazon, too!"

It took a while before they noticed the look in Cristián's eyes. He was going out there, regardless of what could happen. "Fuck." The other two said together and all three of them rushed out together.

Theo bore witness to a capture act that the mercenary Sukh'an had perfected over the centuries. Her robots swarmed over the black beast, holding it down with all the power their bodies could muster. The tail was still free to some degree, allowing the thing to try and lash out for a target. They replied by flashing their heads at it repeatedly every two seconds, making the thing squirm and try to get free of the net.

That was when Sukh pulled out something that resembled a flute or a whistle of some kind and began to blow through it. It wasn't any music that came out, it was some sort of subsonic sound wave that came constantly, making the beast shriek in pain and going all out in its attempts to escape despite the torch head bots flashing its face repeatedly. Gradually, it stopped and started swooning to the sounds that the instrument was doing it. Sukh stopped her playing, leaving the bots to perform the sound job themselves.

_I gotta get out of here..._ Theodora thought to herself as she tried to sneak off backward whilst Sukh's back was turned to her. _Get out of this place, get to Negi with my bag and then- _"Aaah!" She yelped as she fell backwards all of a sudden, catching the attention of the Gith merc. "Ow... what was..." She froze at the sight she was seeing at her legs, not at the mercenary seeing her or the robots looking her way either. "What the?" She stammered out of herself in sheer shock of what was happening.

Her feet had dissolved, turning themselves into cherry blossom petals slowly and going up her legs as well.

Sukh's eyes widened in surprise at the sight and she started to advance on the princess slowly whilst the slowly dissolving one tried to crawl away.

"Stay away." Theo tried to warn her whilst preparing a magic arrow in her hand. Sukh didn't stop her advance so she had reason to fire it off. She flung it hard against the Gith but her expression went from righteous anger to sheer horror as she saw that her hand was now beginning to dissolve, too, releasing her wedding ring down to the ground. "What's going on?" She asked as tears began to form from her. She repeated the question as she continued to crawl away whilst Sukh regained her footing.

Sadly, she couldn't rely on just one working limb to get away from the merc. Sukh caught up to her and delivered a kick to Theo's cheek, sending the princess' head down hard on the concrete, leaving her there for a moment. Theo felt the urge to cough up blood, but blossom petals came out instead. She dared a glance at Sukh who held out a small black little that she lowered down to the princess' torso. Then it discharged energy.

Theodora felt darkness coming down fast on her, as she saw the shadow form of Starscream land in his robot form above her with the mercenary having a discomforting look on her face...


	7. Counterattack

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 7**_

_Ouch, the computer suffered a sudden shut down and rebooted itself. Unfortunately, that was at the expense of the first edition of this chapter, so I had to start over. I hate starting over._

_Anyhow, I'm sure most of you are curious about what happened to Theo. The answer is down below, but first, Notes:_

_There is no actual hospital in Marbella. I've confirmed this using a list of hospitals in Spain. Awfully few places where there are any, truthfully. Marbella General Hospital is purely fictional._

_The word "Rekisix" is the Draconic word for "Creature" by the translator I'm using. I tried using "Alien" and it wasn't there._

_Yes, that is Theodora's full name, plus Springfield. It would make sense if she was able to kick ass on her own. You just don't leave that amount of raw magic energy alone. You need to harness it, refine it and temper it with skills that'll make Bruce Lee fear you._

_For the full explanation about what happened to Theodora, please go to the Negima forum; "Negima RPG To be or not to be" and go into the Library of Magic thread and scroll all the way down. If you feel inclined to add something to it, by the way, feel free to do so. I welcome it._

_Now, let's move on. Eh? What's this? We're going to Mahora now? Meh, okay, might as well..._

* * *

Chisame had arrived at the Spartan Commander's humble little hovel built in the old fashioned Japanese style with genuine tatami boards. She needed to ask him something and she came here since he hasn't been out since he learned the news that "Alicia was going to be an onee-san." She put on a good face for the little girl but was honestly concerned for the old man.

As soon as she opened the door, the odor of alcohol immediately shot into her nostrils. Aristodemus was sleeping on his desk, tankard near his hand and about seven bottles or so of ale made from grain, the **really** old fashioned way. Nevertheless, Chisame was gonna check up on him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked and received a small grunt in reply. "Hangover?"

"Urgh..." he groans at first. "I was such an idiot... why did it have to happen to me...?"

"Yeah, well, congratulations," Chisame said whilst she put the tankard away and dragged the old man away from his desk. "You're gonna be a dad anyway, no matter how much you try to drink yourself to death."

"That's not why I go on a binge," Aris cut her off there as he started to get up on his own feet.

"Then why do you?"

"Memories," He answered shortly. "Anyhow, was there something you wanted to know? Since you came here."

"Yes, actually," Chisame snapped back to what she was curious about. "I want to ask you something about Mundus Magicus. Something in particular is bothering me."

"Hm?"

"We know so far that it's all a big Illusion which will disappear one day, even if we did succeed back then at Ostia unless we find something more permanent. But what would happen to a denizen from there who runs out of energy?" the secret net idol inquired. "They're dependent on staying up there on Mars, so what would happen if they were here? You've seen practically everything out there so you must have some idea about what happens."

"Appealing to my "bigger amount of knowledge", are we?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Ayase isn't here right now so I had to go somewhere..." She replied.

"Alright. I'll tell you what happens..."

_**In a different place**_

The unfamiliar ceiling with weird lighting was the first thing that she saw when she woke up. It was barely lighted anyhow yet she could see a window on the far side of the room, displaying naught but darkness for her to see. She felt something odd in her right arm and when she turned her head around, she noticed a long tube going into her arm very neatly done with a hospital bag filled with a blue glowing liquid flowing through into her.

Theodora had no idea where she was. All of a sudden, events from the last moment she remembers flood to her mind and her first priority was to check her left arm. Much to her relief and happiness, it was there now. If it weren't for the unfamiliar ceiling, she'd take the events as part of a really bad dream.

That reminded her and she looked down... to find her legs back in their normal shape, not dissolved into flower petals. She also found herself in what was most likely a hospital gown and in a highly advanced-ish hospital bed. _Let's see... I was in the alley, oh crap, I lost my bag and my money. Now anyone could fetch that stuff. Then I got jumped by teenagers with something in mind for any hot girl they saw. Then... oh, __**crap**__..._

"Ah, you're awake," Sukh's voice said as she walked into the room through a circular door, clad in a white lab coat over her battle armor and visor over her eyes. "Was thinking about restarting your heart with jump cables."

"What?" The princess managed to get out of herself, despite realizing what huge amount of danger she was in.

"Oh, don't bother trying something," the merc told her immediately. "You're not in any real danger right now. In fact, I saved your nice, tight ass from dying last orbital cycle." She walked closer and grasped Theo's arm for a closer examination. "I am honest in saying that you were quite the masterpiece, though. I don't know who made you, but he must have been a sheer genius, if not a god. You were the perfect combination of a huge amount of magic energy whilst at the same time refined to sheer perfection to the point where there was no flaw... I have a huge respect for this fellow."

"Fascinating as that sounds," Theo said as she pulled her arm away from the merc to have some freedom for herself. "What the **Hell **are you talking about?"

Sukh merely huffed in annoyance and walked up to the opposite wall of the bed. "...To put it bluntly, you were an actual illusion," She said, making the princess a bit startled. "The fact that you were dissolving into flower petals ought to be evidence enough of this. You were real, yet not real at the same time."

"I... was.. a fake?" Theo asked as she realized that real people actually didn't dissolve into petals. "What... where... am I?"

"You're aboard the _Bloodgeld_, my ship," the merc answered her. "And you're in one of the few infirmaries that still exist. All the other places have been replaced with workshops for my Geth robots. As for what you are right now... it makes me peculiar on how to say it."

"Wait," Theo stopped for a moment. "You kept saying I was an illusion in part term. Why do you say that?" The princess asked the mercenary.

Sukh merely turned to face the wall, held up her left arm and an orange semi transparent device glows over it, a round ball over the hand and the outline of a shape over the rest of the forearm. On the wall came a lot of technological stuff in a language the imperial princess couldn't hope to translate on her own. "I'll save you the tech and tell you shortly. You are, for lack of a better word... real." That surprised Theo quite a lot. "What happened last... night, I think, was that you didn't have a source of magic energy to link your existence to out there. If you had one close by, you would have been relatively safe. Instead, the energy you had was draining rapidly from the spells you used. Now, though, you won't dissolve. You're flesh and blood much like me and any human down there. In some senses, you now are very much... alive."

For the imperial princess, this was more than just some revelation news of big proportions. Now, everything didn't make sense. Her family, her father, her sisters, her mother, her brothers... were actually fake existences? More than that, if she was an illusion, that meant that the whole Mundus Magicus was a huge illusion in itself... "Hold on... while I was from my origination place, everything seemed real enough. People bled, they hurt, they felt sympathy for others..."

"That's the beauty and problem with illusions," Sukh responded to her in a now monotone voice. "They're only real as long as you believe it to be real."

Theo could not argue with her on that. That was the very basics of illusions, magic or mundane. "...why?" was the only word that she got out of herself to the mercenary. "Why bother with me? I'm closely linked to your target, if you had any sense, you'd have let me die that night."

"I may be a bitch as they call it on your... Earth," Sukh answered her first. "But above all if anything... I'm a bitch who knows how to exploit a good opportunity when it jumps into my lap. Saving your butt has given me a golden moment..."

Theo shivered in fear as she realized what the next following words were gonna be.

"_**...to lure out your companion, Negi Springfield."**_

Speaking of the young man, he was lying on the couch of the villa while waiting for Theodora to come home. He had stayed up until 11 P.M for her to come home from her venture in town.

It was now approaching 10 A.M and no sign of her.

Chachamaru was preparing breakfast for them as usual, yet her movements seemed a bit dull at the moment. Negi's best guess was that she was worried about his wife as well. Either case, she didn't seem quite happy over something. To herself, she was listening on the radio in translated Spanish thanks to her omni-translator (courtesy of Hakase shortly before they left) and the news was something about a vicious battle that took place in the middle of the streets. All that the local police could find was the body of a teenager, a giant torch head belonging to something even bigger and petals of a flower that didn't grow naturally in the region. She could draw conclusions, but was unwilling to tell Negi about this.

Argenta had been let down from the tree after hanging there for 24 hours and had just been let in by the gynoid. Just been informed by them about Theo's absence, she didn't make any advancements on Negi, seeing him so distressed. Giving it some thought herself, she was starting to get worried too. The princess had been very kind to her in the days they had been together and if she tried anything without the missus' consent again, she'd never live without guilt about it.

A knock on the door got the dragon girl's attention first and she walked over to it to open it. Much to her chagrin herself when she did, it wasn't the princess but three exhausted, pulled-an-all-nighter-getting-here described teenagers, clutching a plastic bag. "We need to speak to whomsoever is the owner of this house. Please," One of them told her. The tone was convincing enough for her to let them in.

Adan, Cris and Alejo told the three residents of what they saw last night, which had cost them their friend Camilo. Theo went from hot babe to amazon queen to superheroine in their perspective. Whilst they told the truth and said they had been cowards and ran for it whilst she held off whatever it was that killed their buddy. They did decide to go back, only when they came, there was no sign of her. Just the petals, her bag and something else.

The first question that Negi decided to ask was quite obvious. "How did you find us here?"

Cris held out a hand for the young man to accept. He received a small metal trinket before he saw it really was. It was Theo's wedding ring. "When I picked it up by chance, it started to glow white and then a, uh... narrow white line flashed out. We... decided to follow it and we got here."

"We felt real bad after the whole thing with "a little fun"," Alejo finally spoke up. "So we brought the stuff she had bought too." He produced the bag that Theo had got from that store she went to. Argenta took it and had a look inside. As much as she had been either pure or a raging slut, she couldn't help but blush at the sight of what was in it.

"I'll, uh... put these away for the moment," She said and walked up the stairs.

"So... you guys were witness to it all?" Negi asked the three teenagers, referring to what Theo had used to protect herself.

"Pretty much. We're not gonna tell anyone, since no one would believe us anyway. But we'd like to know more if that's okay."

"We have a library here in the villa," Chachamaru told them. "You can always try to study the-" She stopped there as she picked something up on her radio frequency.

"Chachamaru-san?" Negi inquired while the gynoid only rushed to the remote control and put on the main news channel, revealing an anchorman talking about a video that had just come in. The screen turned to a dark silhouette with deliberately glowing eyes. It was enough for the two main residents to recognize the spokesman.

"_Good morning, Marbella in the region of Andalusia,"_ Sukh'an of Zuriith spoke in a rather demanding yet serene tone. _"I am Sukh'an. Know that you are not alone in the universe. There are many civilizations out there. You have mostly escaped detection due to your... maltreatment to your own world. To answer your questions, yes I am from outer space and I am a real alien,"_ She said as the light on the screen grew to reveal her real face. _"And no, I have not come to give you humans answers to your questions of life, the universe and everything. I have come here because I have a job to do. I have not come here on the orders of bringing you into the fold of Space Empires. I'm a mercenary and this time, I come as an assassin."_

"What's going on?" Argenta asked loudly as she came down the stairs but froze when she saw the video.

"_I was assigned to eliminate one simple human: the one they call Negi Springfield,"_ She said and to add further insult to their group, a picture of Negi popped up on the screen next to Sukh for a few brief seconds. _"For a few orbital cycles, or days as you know it, I have been in orbit around your planet, out of sight for any of your satellites and such. And I am capable of destroying your tracking devices from my ship if I chose it. My target has been rather elusive. So I come with a choice for you townsfolk. Hand over that boy..."_ The screen cut off into a room filled with the same kind of monsters that killed Camilo, probably in the hundreds. _"...or else I'll let loose my beasts upon your town, killing everyone in those buildings before I set Marbella ablaze from orbit."_

"She's got the whole town hostage now," Chachamaru said as Negi's own anger at her discontent for life was being shown.

"_And if my little target happens to be watching right, then listen well, Springfield. You can either come to me personally by sending a message within 16 hours, or..."_ In the background, Negi saw Theo illuminated by a spotlight behind Sukh's face suspended in a form of anti gravity forcefield, the princess unconscious. _"I might feel inclined for some fun myself whilst the beasts tear Marbella apart in search of you. Turn yourself in and I'll let her live in one piece. Think about it, Hero."_

At that, the video was over, and the shock was clear on the anchorman before Chacha turned off the TV. This was not a choice she had given them, this was pretty a declaration of war. What's more, she had revealed her own species' existence to Earth. Within hours, the message would be sent throughout the world, giving the humans a whole new level of awareness and at the same time, reason to mobilize. "...This will not stop here," The gynoid said after a few moments of silence.

"She's forcing a confrontation," Negi said before he rose. "She wants a message? We'll give her one." He spoke with actual rage for once. "I choose to fight."

"Then we're coming too," Alejo spoke up as he rose from his seat and so did Cris and Adan. "We're the ones at fault for Miss Theodora getting in trouble and we want to help in whatever way we can."

"Too dangerous for you," Argenta told the three. "We're up against a very powerful opponent here with loads of goons and a giant partner too. If you come along then you'd most likely die."

"Look," Adan countered the dragon girl with a harsh tone from himself. "we know that we might die. But if we make sure that Miss Theodora gets back safely, then it should be fine. And what about you? You're pretty much younger than us. How can-"

"**I**'m younger than **you**?" Argenta repeated before transforming herself back into her silver dragon form and walking over to them on all four. _"This is what I really am. If you think that you have a right to interfere, then you're wrong. I'm telling you this for your own good. Go home, stay there and stay out of trouble."_ She addressed them.

"This is not a discussion on our part," Alejo told the dragon in retaliation. "We're going, whether you like it or not."

"We might as well accept them, Argenta," Negi told the dragon, getting her attention. "If they want to come, then they can. They're set."

"_...Fine. Go to your deaths if you feel like it,"_ Argenta told them and turned away. _"Why are humans so stubborn and blind to what could happen?"_

Chacha could hear more news over the radio. It was at first that the police had almost immediately called for a massive person search warrant for her master. The idea was that they would hand him over in some way, even though they had no idea of where. In the meantime, the Spanish Armed Forces wasn't taking this as a joke and decided to mount up a pair of divisions from each of their branches and send them straight to Marbella. It would still take hours before they arrived, so the Civil Guard was starting to mobilize as well. If they were preparing for all of this, then things were going pear-shaped very fast.

The six of them were gonna prepare for something more... high level at battle. Argenta was at least kind enough to show the teenagers how to fight with basic counterattack moves and sidesteps. Chachamaru checked all her internal weaponry and sensors. Negi was the most capable of them as a fighter but he lacked one thing that had been his advantage for months. His Magia Erebea, now removed forcefully by Ashracai and his servant Saber. It was their logical choice and it didn't seem like Negi was going to relearn it any time soon. So what was he going to use, then?

"_You could use... this..."_ Alicia's words echoed in his head for some reason and the young man suddenly remembered two things he had brought along. "Be right back," He told them and headed straight for the bedroom where he had stored the items. He could hear that he was followed by someone but he didn't mind.

When he reached the bedroom, he rushed for that little corner he always used in order to change for bed. He had stashed his gifts in a box nearby. The purple silk wrapped package that he had yet to open and the bracer that Aristodemus had given him back in Arcadia. The first thing Negi did first was to put the bracer on his left forearm, the metal fitting him like a glove. It was probably because of his blood. The old Grandmaster had said that it was his by right of blood and therefore his family heirloom from his mother's side. Thing was, though, Negi had no idea how to use the thing. There was no indication how he could use it and what's more, he didn't know what it could do. "Sensei?" Chachamaru asked from the doorway with a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

"...Sort of," Negi replied at first and then turning back to the items. Before he turned back to her. "I just realized something. In all my battles since Ostia, this is probably the first time ever I've fought with so few allies. Additionally, we've only done the whole "Save the Damsel in Distress" mission once before. I don't think we could get out of this fully unscathed."

Chachamaru walked in slowly and sat down next to him. "Sensei, you sound as if we do not stand a chance," She scolded him slightly. "We saved the Magic World. Now it is time to save Earth. It is true that we might not stand a chance against this opponent but I have faith in that we can achieve this. What's more... I have faith in you, Negi-sensei."

"Chachamaru-san..." Negi said softly and the gynoid realized that she had spoken way too much than she had anticipated.

"S-sorry!" She yelped slightly. "I-i-i shouldn't have said such words. It's just that..." she started shivering for some reason and didn't look at her teacher. The gynoid finally took a deep breath first before speaking again. "...When you told the Great Powers that I have a soul, I was more than overjoyed over that I had it because of you. You told them otherwise for my sake..."

"Eh, no really, it's because you are a real person and all..." Negi tried to explain to her.

"But... it's also that you have faith in us as well, sensei," she continued. "Even when you didn't want us to help you. We chose to do so and not one of us regret it. Even when drenched in mud, we decide to move on." She told him. "That's what you do, Negi-sensei. I'm starting to see that's why Nodoka-san fell in love with you. And pretty much the rest of us in the class-" She stopped herself there and shut her mouth tighter than a puritan's wallet in the 16th century.

"You're right. We need to do this," Negi said and got up from his sitting position. "If not for the city, then at least for what we believe in." He looked down on his bracer and stroked it lightly. "If only I could figure this one out..." Maybe there is another god up there watching him because the bracer started glowing all of a sudden. He was startled at first before the glow engulfed him entirely, making the gynoid get up and step away.

When it ended, both Negi and Chacha were stunned. The bracer had suited the young man up in a plate mail armor that was customized to his size already. The metal cuirass was elaborate yet definitely practical, he could almost tell that straight off. The shoulder pads were quite sturdy for their design that went outward with the phoenix motif going across them. The bracer had also given Negi a twin bracer on his right arm along with what could be best described as a "Battle skirt", made of metal scales that had a large slit on the front, allowing free movement of the legs yet provided excellent protection from harm. In addition to that, fine red silk was underneath, giving Negi comfort despite the metal. Finally, in his new gloved hands was a helmet, sleek and beautiful in its design. The whole armor itself was silver-like in appearance, but it was not steel nor silver. It was another metal.

Overall, Negi was speechless at what the bracer had done. Chachamaru was for some reason taking pictures with her optics in order to not forget this sight. The light had also attracted the silver dragon girl over to the bedroom and her jaw was literally hanging, courtesy of transformation magic. "...whoa," Negi finally managed to get out of himself. "I... I don't know what to say about this."

"Master, you had a great piece of armor all along and you didn't even bother to use it before?" Argenta inquired of him once she got her jaw fixed and straightened out.

"I didn't know it was armor to begin with," Negi told her. "I just learned about this thing."

Argenta cleared her throat before speaking. "At any rate. We need to figure out where we can find Sukh. Unless she's up in space, otherwise we're screwed big time. That, and any additional power-ups either of you two have would be most useful as well."

"Oh, right," Negi snapped out of the awe of his new armor and turned to the gift that Alicia gave him shortly before they left Mahora. "I was given this, too. I need to repay her somehow." He started to take off the purple silk and pull out whatever gift she had given her. It turned out to be a sword. A long arming sword shining in its sheath with an exceptionally long shaft to hold it with. The sheath itself was made out of dragonskin, he could tell that straight off. Most importantly though above the rest, he knew what sword this was.

It used to be Mother's sword back in the Schismatic War.

"Dinner and movie, maybe?" Argenta suggested at the sight of the weapon. "Smallest price I could think of for her."

Negi practically blushed at the thought and shivered as well. "I couldn't do that."

"Why not? She's not a student of yours, she's younger than you with a near ridiculous crush on you to boot. **And** she is able to kick **your** ass if it comes to it," Argenta countered. "She's pretty much a girl to strive for if you really went for it."

"You do know who her father is at the moment?" The young man in heavy armor countered. "Aristodemus-san would kill me for sure if I made her unhappy. As much as I've been on dates before, I doubt I'd get away with it if I let her down," He said as he pulled out the sword from its sheath and the two girls there could not help but stare in awe of the blade itself.

"You know what? Forget the dinner and movie, that girl deserves a full day date with you for sneaking you that," Argenta said. "You're not packing those blades just about anywhere."

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long up there?" Adan shouted at them from downstairs. "We gotta make a plan, stat."

"Give us a second, boys. We'll be right with you," Argenta yelled back at them. "Come on, Master, you owe her that much. Otherwise, one day when you've been beaten to a pulp by her dad, you're going to think back on this day when we saved your wife from the alien clutches and you're going to think: "I should have treated Alicia to something really nice.""

Negi sighed at the thought. "As much as I'm trying to escape the fate of becoming as Asuna put it once, a "skirtchaser"... seems I got no choice this time," He lamented. "Okay, one date. I'll work things out with Aristodemus-san on the details."

"Good, now we got that settled, how are we gonna find out where Sukh'an is?" Argenta said, motioning for them to come downstairs. "She must have transmitted that message from her ship. And we got no way of getting into outer space, unless you know a spell that allows us all to breathe in the void."

"Leave that part to me," Negi said out of the blue. "Despite the whole armor and sword happening to me, I figure we can lure her down on the ground if she's not already down here."

_**Up in the sky**_

"How did I get myself talked into this?" Starscream asked himself as he flew over the skies of Marbella in his fighter mode. "First, I become an organic's partner, disguised as a human. Then, I get a big silver organic reptile stuck to my face on this version of Earth. Then I have to transport a dying organic in myself up to the ship." He paused to blow out some petals left over from last night. "They're still there. Ooh... I'm gonna be cleaning myself up for decacycles for this. And now, I'm the one who has to look out for this target. Again!

"You're worse than Megatron used to be in the old stellar cycles, Sukh'an," He complimented his business partner in the mercenary trade. "Well, at least the pay's good and the oil is better than when I worked for that useless bag of bolts they called Megatron. So I can't complain all the- What's that?" He stopped talking as he saw a small figure a small distance ahead of himself. It came closer so he got a visual a few seconds later.

It was that green-haired girl that was with Negi Springfield from that night in the park. Starscream transformed to his robot mode to address this one. "Surprised to see you up here above the city. Have you come to surrender yourself?"

"I come with a message for your comrade, Sukh'an of the Zuriith clan, from my master, Negi Springfield-sensei," She answered him as the two hovered high above the town. "If you want to get to us, then you should find a place where no bystanders can get hurt. It doesn't make sense to have an entire city suffer for just one person."

"Did you get that, Sukh?" The Decepticon asked on the intercomm. A few seconds later. "Hm... alright. Tell Springfield that we'll be waiting with a surface base on the peninsula to the south-west of here. Just behind the peak of the great rock formation on the down slopes. Does that sound well to you?"

"That is... acceptable," The girl told him. "We'll be seeing you behind the Rock of Gibraltar then... Starscream." With that, she flew down to the city again.

The Transformer merely returned to his Jet form and returned back to the _Bloodgeld_. _That was a robot, almost like me. A little tweak here, a little reprogramming there and then that machine girl will be an excellent tool for me to use when I return to take down Megatron. She'll be perfect to help me restore order among the Decepticons._

_**Hours Later**_

It was approaching dusk when the Monorail arrived in Gibraltar. Only two stepped out of it, Chachamaru in her battle outfit and Negi in his Chinese clothing. Nevertheless, the gynoid's outfit drew more than a few eyes to them because of its... uniqueness. In addition, Negi was sporting a long tattered old cloak over his outfit, along with the sword on his side whilst the bracer was on his left arm.

They looked very much like an odd adventuring team in the middle of a modern town.

What's more, thanks to the broadcast that the Spanish experienced, several would know of Sukh'an's search for him. Some would dare take a look at the two, then go back to their normal business. Others would gossip and talk about him in private as they saw him from the Monorail. Several guys who were single, could not help but dawdle at the sight of his lovely companion. The green hair and the antennae not only gave her a very exotic look to herself, but people were already starting to take pictures of her, so the world would not forget "that babe who went with the kid to their deaths."

Negi or Chachamaru paid them no heed and headed straight for the Ape's Den, where they could get the cable car up to the top of the Rock. According to what the Decepticon had told the gynoid, Sukh'an had established a forward base of operations there where they could settle things with her once and for all. With any luck, Theodora would be there as well.

It was a bit uncomfortable going up the cable car with everyone staring at them. Sukh'an must have really stirred them up. The Spanish Armed Forces were already starting to mount for defending and evacuating Marbella. But with an alien commander's forces so close to their town, the Llanitos as they called themselves were pretty much riled up about getting in the crossfire.

Even so, no native dared willingly to interfere with the two taking the cable car. It would only cause trouble for everyone, they concluded. They wouldn't bother them as long as they didn't bother the town. Or at least drove this supposed hostile alien away from the vicinity.

Things were dull for the two until they reached the top of the Rock of Gibraltar, which gave them a full view over the peninsula. And as Starscream had said, Sukh'an had established a forward base. It was... hovering way above the ground. A large hovering ship, black in color and as large as three Svanhvits put together. It formed the shape of three horizontal pillars connected to a large pod-like structure in the form of an egg or something similar to it. The altitude at which it hovered was approximately 150 ft. away from the peak and about 130 meters from the ground.

It was not very subtle as a forward base as people were seen taking photographs of it and news teams were on the scene filming this historic event already. February 28th was the day when everything changed for the whole Earth.

"No doubt the Commander's taking advantage of this situation," Chachamaru stated, seeing everyone rather exciting about this. There was no way that the Magic World could cover this up and neither could any country in the Old World. "By now, half the Modern World would know about the events taking place here."

"I guess we should have gone to a hot springs hotel in Japan, then," Negi said. "And I suppose we can't hide our presence either."

"Not with this many cameras," The gynoid agreed with him.

"Still, we've come this far. An entire city ought to rely on us at least. And Theo's in there as well. We can't back out now," Negi said. "In addition, it's our fault to begin with."

"Indeed," She said whilst walking over to the fence to view the big gap between the peak and the forward base. "Sensei, I doubt that we'll be able to conceal ourselves whilst getting over to this ship."

Negi went over to take a look himself, along with a few looks at the growing populace of tourists and native taking pictures and filming the ship. "Suspected as much. But to our cause, this is good. Can't really hide ourselves, though. But it looks like we're going to have to jump."

"Indeed," Chachamaru stated and the two started to climb over the fence and position themselves so they could jump over there. A local policeman noted that and tried to stop them. Keyword: Tried.

The two jumpers gave off a large sonic blast as they kicked off, knocking the policeman back and attracting more than a few stares. They were certain that cameras were directed at them whilst they flew over to the ship opening they were aiming for. Their best chance was that the images would be to blurry for them to be identified by normal people. To the said crowd, they looked more like recklessly fast silver bolts heading for the ship.

_**At the goal mark**_

"_Commander, the target identified as Negi Springfield and the robotic entity confronted by Starscream earlier this orbital cycle has entered Hangar 2,"_ Shadrac the supercomputer reported to the Githyanki leader as she prepared her own tactical combat armor made of carbon nanotubes along with her guns and swords. She had a sniper rifle known as the M-97 Viper in case for long distance combat, a well prepared M-15 Vindicator battle rifle set to not overheat for about an hour of constant firing, coupled with a Geth Shotgun which was courtesy of her robot comrades and finally in terms of guns, she was packing a pair of Tempest submachine guns on her sides. Enough firepower to wipe out a whole platoon of supersoldiers. Her final piece was not one but two Silver Swords which she had gotten when she was still part of the Imperium.

"Good. Activate turrets with stun rounds first to test their capabilities first, then send out everything we have against them in waves. We'll wear them down," She told the computer. "Anyone have any wishes before we head into battle ourselves?"

"Yeah, I got one. You can **let me go**," Theo complained as she was suspended above the ground by the contraption device designed to hold prisoners, which stood right next to the mercenary.

"In due time, your Highness." Sukh complied. "I just gotta go get rid of someone then you can leave my captivity. Thing is, though, I didn't exactly promise to leave you here on Earth or such."

"You bitch," Theo spat out.

"With that mouth, I think my old friend Tyber Zann is gonna like you quite a lot. Not to mention the amount of money I'd get out of selling you. Anybody else? Starscream?"

"Yeah, I got a request, Sukh," The Transformer which was now Sukh'an's size responded to her. "That robotic entity. I want that."

"For your big reunion with Megatron?" Sukh asked of him.

"Of course. With that little robot, I could gain control over the Decepticons. Just look at her stats." He said as a hologram featuring a picture of Chachamaru in action with a list on the side dotted up as well. "Combat performance of the charts. Efficiency at the level of Cybertronian technology. Armor a little lighter than expected, but can be modified. With such a powerful machine at my side, nothing could stand in my way of crushing Megatron."

"And in return whilst she's aboard our ship in your service, I get to study that body and be able to replicate the schematics, allowing me to build an elite squad of hyper advanced robotic soldiers and assassins combined with Cybertronian Transformer technology to boot," Sukh'an said. "Oooh, teaming up with someone like you, Starscream, was the next best thing that ever happened to me."

"**Just** the next best thing?" He asked her.

"Well, I'd consider gaining forty million credits in the process the best thing. Just good business, old friend," She told him in return. "You'll understand."

"But of course," Starscream replied with a grin of his own and transformed into his fighter jet mode. He was the size of a hovering board now so his business partner jumped up on him.

"Wait a minute," Theo interrupted their takeoff. "Forty million credits, that should be enough for you to retire from this merc lifestyle. Yet you want more?"

"...Why should I quit way ahead of my time when I can get as many perks and upgrades for the _Bloodgeld_ as I can until I actually decide to retire and then sell the damn thing to the Imperium?"

"What?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm a g-r-e-e-d-y bitch. As long as it doesn't involve getting paid or upgrading my ship, I won't give a damn about anyone out there."

"True," Starscream added to the story. "We'll even attack planets in search of technology which we can utilize for our own purposes. That's pretty much how we met each other. She led a raid on my homeworld Cybertron and recovered more than a few pieces of technology from there. And she retrieved me in the process."

"Can it, Starscream," His partner scolded him. "And if you think that your father could pay me to release you... you might want to tell him he's got the wrong kind of currency to appeal to me." With that, she and the Decepticon took off from the room, leaving the imperial princess alone in the chamber.

_There's gotta be some way I can get out of this mess,_ She thought as she struggled against the manacles that suspended her in mid-air. She couldn't tense enough for brute strength to break loose from there. Perhaps magical bursting would do the trick...

_**In the Hangar...**_

The turrets might as well be shooting at thin air, because of the intruders' speed. The mage's ridiculous speed that made the bullets go slow, even without his Magia Erebea enhancements, made Negi virtually impossible to hit at long to mid-range. Chachamaru had been given enhancements herself to make her about half as fast as Negi himself, but just in case, Negi had given her a magic barrier to stop the bullets from hitting her.

And when either of them went on the offensive, something exploded in response. The gynoid firing precise and timed rounds with her guns and Negi releasing magic arrows, they caused havoc in the hangar.

Then came more trouble. More as in mobile forces. What came was black colored beasts that looked utterly ravenous that came at them with surprising speed for something so big. They came very coordinated from nearly every direction, from the doors into the hangar and the holes that were in the roof of the place. Explains the reason why the holes were there in the first place.

Even so, they were smacked away by the two like flies being swiped off from a table. Thing was, they were coming like locusts.

Even as the black beasts descended upon the two, so did the torch head robots from before come in after the animals. They came in several squads working together with a dreadful amount of efficiency with each other. They fired several shots, this time the duo was forced to take cover from it. But with their mobility cut short, they were still bashing away the beasts with ease. At least those that didn't get hit by the robots. Much to their initial shock, their blood was highly acidic as the floor was corroding with violent hisses. When the blood dried off, the metal floor was actually regenerating itself despite the acid.

The hard part was to avoid getting hit by the blood whenever the beasts were hit. Shundou helped accomplish that, but the hail of bullets from the robots made it real difficult. One would think that the robots were actually shooting at the animals just because of the acidic blood.

"Sensei, is it alright to unleash it now?" Chachamaru asked him as she was firing back at the robots, taking about three of them down in one go before taking cover again.

"Not yet," Negi replied to her as he grabbed a beast tail and used the shrieking black monster as a flail against the others. "We need to wait for Sukh'an and Starscream to arrive first. We need to hold out until then."

"_I'm anxious to see this trap of yours," _The merc's voice suddenly cut into his head with telepathy, making the mage realize that they had walked into one themselves. _"In fact, I look forward to see what you have in store."_

Negi got a fracture of a second to see with clairvoyance into one of the hallways: Sukh'an riding at full speed against them on a form of hoverboard brandishing a sniper rifle from the Imperium. A fracture of the second later she pulled the trigger to fire a bullet straight at him.

He didn't have the time to dodge and got hit in the right shoulder, the impact knocking him back slightly. "Sensei!" Chachamaru exclaimed before a beast jumped down upon her, knocking her down on the floor.

"Hold it," Sukh told all her troops to cease their attack for the moment when she arrived in the hangar and everybody ceased their actions against the two intruders. "We do not want any accidents on this one. After all, the bot girl is not a target and therefore shouldn't be terminated."

Negi regained his footing and then addressed the mercenary. "I suppose I've been a lot more trouble than you anticipated, Sukh'an-san."

"That you have," Starscream said as he transformed to his humanoid mode. "If it weren't for the amount of credits being offered for this job, we'd be gone already."

"...How come you're our size now?" The young mage had to ask.

"Don't ask. I don't know it myself," The Decepticon responded.

"But in any case, you did a good job in handing yourself over, Springfield," Sukh said as she retrieved her Vindicator rifle. "Now at least the city called Marbella won't be attacked by my pets."

"Hold on," Negi stopped her for a brief moment. "Before we start this fracas, I simply must know. Who was it that sent you after me?"

The mercenary leader actually put down the battle rifle to look at him directly. "You just want to know that? Hm, guess it's fair. I don't really know, the signal was so scrambled I couldn't identify the contractor. The message was clear enough to mention your name and forty million creds as the prize so I didn't bother looking into who sent me to this backwater version of Edar."

"_If I may interfere, Commander,"_ Shadrac spoke up after having been silent this whole time. _"I took the liberty myself to track the signal using our tachyon transmitter and triangulation methods. The signal came here from Edar."_

_Here, from Earth?_ Negi thought to himself. _Who could have ordered this? The Megalomesembrian Senate? Theyre the ones last I checked to be my enemies but they wouldn't be aware of contacting outer space. Kurt-san? No, no, he's proclaimed himself to be an ally of my mother and he doesn't know how to contact Sukh'an-san. Aristodemus-san? Why would he do something like that? Fashtar? No, the signal was from Earth and I haven't heard a peep from him since that night when he poisoned me. Then who...?_

"Oh well, who cares who issued that prize money?" Sukh told them, snapping him back to reality. "We got a job to do here so do us the honor of being killed, would you?"

"Wait a minute," Negi yelled at them. "Wait a minute!"

"Oh, what now? You gotta go pee?"

"Er... um... what's the rush?" He asked her and she blinked at him first. "I mean, forty million creds is a lot of money, don't you think?"

"...Yeah, now you mention it," Sukh replied to him, getting curious all of a sudden. "It is."

"And yet you wanna rush off like you don't want that amount. C'mon, that money must be worth taking your time on this," Negi told the merc and she could only hum in thinking. "Not to mention, if you were to, uh... beat me in single combat whilst you're at it, think of the reputation you'd get from claiming my head."

"The reputation for claiming your head?" Sukh asked.

"Yes," Negi responded to her. "I'm quite an important person here on this planet among the magi. Last born of a powerful royal family, son of the mage who saved the Magic World when he was naught but fifteen years of age... and in accordance with that, I thwarted the plans of the very same organization my father bested **and** bested also the world's strongest swordsman in close combat," He boasted with a humble tone to his voice. "Now imagine, that if you were to beat me in single combat, you can easily boast that you're the greatest warrior in the galaxy. You'd be a heroine to the Imperium as I scared the wits out of the commander known as Fashtar when he came here. Think of the rewards he'd give you for defeating me."

Sukh actually pondered this factor. Fashtar would certainly grant her huge rewards if this kid had bested him in combat, or at least frightened him enough. Not to mention that this reputation would allow her to gain even more jobs throughout the Home dimension. Things were starting to make sense why forty million had been issued. "You... have a way with words, you know that?" She asked him.

"Geh... well, I have – **accidentally**, for the record – seduced a rather fair number of beautiful ladies here on this planet," Negi confessed to her, realizing just how many girls were after him. "It's probably a genetic thing."

"That how your parents met?" She asked him.

"Among other things," He replied.

"Hm..." She pondered, scratching her chin. "Fair enough. I'm actually ashamed to admit that your words has swayed me into this single combat," She told him, much to his relief. "But your bot better not get involved in this."

To that response, Chachamaru sat herself down on the floor among all the dead pets that had been shot by the torch head robots. "As long as any of your troops don't interfere, I will not," She told them.

"You heard her, fellas. Drop the guns," The merc told her bots and they stood down in response. The beasts retreated back into holes in the wall after hearing some sort of ultrasonic whistle only they could hear. "Now then. Let's get started, you and I." With that, she charged straight at him.

She received an elbow strike right on the chin from him in retaliation, the impact sending her flying upwards for a brief moment. Before she could react properly, he was all over her with punches and more elbow blows that she could feel despite her armor. And there was another reason why it was forty mil. This kid was a dangerous opponent and could easily back it up.

Though despite his moves, Negi couldn't cause enough damage to knock Sukh'an out fast. Her armor was much stronger than it looked and she was no doubt using minor psionic powers to dampen the damage further. With that agility that she had regained a few seconds into the fight, that was most likely the case. She utilized her firearms against him but his speed and proximity was more than enough to throw her aim off the chart from hitting him. "Look, will you stand still so I can shoot you?" She yelled in frustration at him, just as he landed by the door that led further in into the forward base.

He flapped his ragged cloak highly for a brief and that was enough for the mercenary to fire a shot at him and hit him square in the chest. He did not collapse. "What does it take to kill you? It's like battling with something unphysical," She complained.

Negi could only grin. "Just because you got a gun, it isn't the same as getting a one-hit-kill," he explained to her. "I thought you'd understand that?"

"Wha-" She got out of herself because he went on the offensive again, closing the distance again with fists and elbows between the two. They were getting a bit too fast for her to avoid with normal dodging. _He's serious about fighting me. I can't get to him using normal methods. Gonna have to use it._ She flashed away from him, rematerializing a good distance from the big group. "...You know, I need to admit that I wasn't fighting to my full extension," She told them quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

"What?" Starscream asked. "You weren't going full power?"

"Huh. Lot of clever fighters do that," Negi said in response. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't going all out either. At least I think I was..."

"You think you were?" Sukh repeated the words.

"Well, I lost some of my powers a while back. Quite recently. Look the point is, I can't really use my truly big powers unless I want to cause huge attention to myself. We magi on this planet aren't really allowed to use our magical abilities out in the open, otherwise we get turned into ermines," he explained to the alien.

She merely stared at him in disbelief at the last part. "If that was honestly true, then I really feel sorry for your kind," She told him. "In any case, both of us should release our abilities to the fullest. It'd be such a waste, otherwise, no?"

"Quite," He responded as he drew his sword and touched his bracer to bring out the magic armor he had recovered. "Plus, I have yet to unleash that trap you wished to see."

"Well, if you're gonna be all flashy," Sukh'an said before her body suddenly turned rapidly into smoke in front of their eyes. _"I'm gonna have to be a bit dirty."_

"What the?" Negi got out of himself before he felt himself thrown about all of a sudden, thrashed all over the hangar and smashed down on the floor, creating a big crater. The huge impact was followed by a brief flash of Sukh'an grinning at him before he got hoisted up and then flung hard into a wall. How she did that was beyond his practicality for the moment. And she wasn't going to give him a minute to think about it. _How is she doing that?_

"_How do you like my psionic abilities, Springfield?" _She asked him "innocently" whilst as smoke she was pounding on him whilst her smoke form avoided his sword swings (which were rather rudimentary in comparison to his more developed skills). _"You must have never encountered a non-physical opponent in battle before if you have trouble against me."_

He could basically hear her chuckle. _It's a bit inverted since I was the non-physical in some of my high-level battles,_ he thought to himself whilst he gained the grasp of dodging her attacks when she came at him, though he still got hit by her more than he avoided. _If only I could use mind reading on her. Then it would be easy to figure out how she does it. Let's hope that I can distract her enough._

"_Now I'm getting bored,"_ She said after a while. _"Let's finish this."_ With that, she moved in swiftly toward Negi and practically shoved her dust and smoke down his throat, making him choke violently.

"Sensei!" Chachamaru exclaimed before something big slammed into her and slid her along the floor and then raised her into the air. "What?"

"Since you won't have a master after this," Starscream boasted as he was holding his future prize. "I'll go ahead and take care of you. Don't worry, you won't be offline... just slightly reprogrammed."

"You-" The gynoid said in anger at him.

Negi took a desperate move at the time by initiating a lighter spell and set the smoke and dust aflame, making the mercenary shriek in pain at the fire and retreating from him. Sukh turned back to normal, though somewhat scorched at the fire and coughing violently thanks to the smoke. Negi was coughing as well. If he had made one fatal and if he wasn't as powerful as he already was, his lungs would have been burnt to a crisp because of that. "Not doing that again. Ever," he told himself strictly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Sukh'an continued to herself whilst she tried to get up on her feet. "What the **Hell** was that? Are you a pyromancer or something?"

"No, that was just a desperation move I tried. I will not do that one again," he replied.

"Oh, for Spark's sake, how long is this fight gonna ta-**!**" Starscream didn't get to finish that because he received a high velocity kick right in his... chin from the gynoid bot that was previously in his servo. It sent him flying and right into the big group of torch head robots.

"Starscream's move against me is a violation of the duel treaty," Chachamaru stated as her arms turned into a sword and a firearm, left and right respectively. "That means that it is free for me to engage."

"Did we agree to that?" Sukh'an asked as she brushed off the charred dust from herself.

"It's good grace that if one party agrees to stand down, the other should as well," Negi explained. "But your comrade has attacked without making any altering of the deal. Therefore he broke it."

"STARSCREAM! USE THAT **– Expletive Deleted –** PROCESSOR OF YOURS ONCE IN A WHILE!" The mercenary yelled at the dazed Decepticon. "Alright, since you accuse my side of violation, then it's fine for my Geth to enter the fray, isn't it? Guys, use your servos!" She shouted at the torch head soldiers and they snapped into action by going for their weapons, only to be shot down by Chachamaru.

"Now?" She asked softly after she stopped shooting.

"Now," Negi replied and reached into the ragged cloak of his.

_And out came the most fierce and battle-hungry silver dragon Sukh'an has ever seen, followed by two angry teenage boys armed with great black head mallets._

The Dragon slammed down on the Githyanki woman, sliding her along the screeching floor whilst the other two charged against the Geth robots with an exceptional speed and power with the way they handled the mallets. The gynoid joined them within instants and then there were pieces of Geth flying away as they were sliced and smashed. Several regrouped together and opened fire, only to have the bullets stopped by a protective barrier on the teens.

"This was the trap?" Sukh'an asked as she managed to kick the great dragon off her for a brief moment to stare at Negi. "You stored away the dragon and those two in that cloak, and was planning to spring it once I had you cornered?"

"All warfare relies on deception," Negi told her, reciting from the Art of War. "That's what a great general here on Earth once said. Based on that, I didn't decide to come here on my own without both a way to best you in single combat **and** how to save Theo right under your nose."

Sukh'an eyed him with anger and a scowl was easily read on her face as she got up on her feet. "Fine," she said as she flexed her arms and then thrust them out, revealing two Silver Blades in a flash. "Now. I'm. Pissed."

_**Over at someone else**_

The plan was very simple. Sneak in during the battle, find the princess, free her, get the hell out of there. Hopefully without any major trouble. So far it was good. A specially crafted glass disk designed to find magical presences was helping him find his way through the base. Equally, a similar disk detected enemies and that helped him a lot in stay out of trouble. He had a mallet as well, plus a little extra boost up from the dragon lady that gave him exceptional speed not to mention higher resistance to practically anything that could come his way.

Alejo was ready for anything. With this new found power bestowed on him, Alejo could do anything. How come that magic has managed to stay hidden for so long in the modern world?

In any case, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he'd find Miss Theodora. Unless something caught him.

* * *

She was doing relatively great. Okay, no luck breaking loose from the suspension manacles but twice now she's run out of magic energy and that confirmed one thing for sure.

Theo **was** real.

What Sukh'an had used to turn her into flesh and blood could perhaps be used on other Hellas people as well. If only she could figure out what kind of spell it was. Still, she had to get out of the situation she was in first before future scenarios could develop. "Come on, break," She told the manacles. "You can't hold me forever, you know that."

"_Your method is not working, your Highness,"_ Shadrac told her through his monitor. _"Those manacles are designed to absorb magical energy used to boost in the same chamber as we are in."_

Theo thought over those words for a brief moment. "You mean... they absorb buffs but can't take magic that go outward?"

The supercomputer suddenly realized why AI turned out to be a bad idea in some places of the multiverse. _"...Bugger it."_

This time the imperial princess focused her powers in her hands, which happened to be inside the manacles. Structurally speaking, virtually anything was weaker on the inside so it was no surprise that when she released the energy, the manacles exploded. With her hands free, she turned toward the manacle holding her feet and smashed it to pieces with her magically charged fists. Once it was destroyed, she fell down to the floor instantly and rather ungracefully. "Ow," she moaned whilst rubbing her butt. "Time to get out of here before-"

"_Security breach. Security breach,"_ Shadrac alerted the whole forward base. _"Prisoner escape. Units report to the prisoner chamber immediately."_

"Bugger it!" Theo repeated whilst getting up. "Better get out of here as soon as I can. But how am I supposed to fight them in this!" She questioned her prisoner outfit, which she had worn all this time. It was naught but a leather-ish G-string held with linen bands that only covered barely the [for lack of a proper innuendo word here] sexual parts of her body, namely her breasts. They also went around her flat stomach a few times. It was also all covered in bright blue marbles in several places. "Is this a standard Githyanki prisoner outfit?"

Something banged on the same door that Sukh'an had went through before with violent force. It took a few moments before they broke through. It was one of those teens that had chased her the night before. In fact, it was the same guy who had threatened her. "You?" Theo asked him as he noticed her.

"Miss, I'm here to... uh..." he lost his words as he suddenly noticed her state of clothing. She caught on very quickly.

"Give me your jacket!"

_A quick redressing later,_

"You had a change of heart after I was kidnapped," Theo asked him as they ran back through the long hallway back to the hangar. "You went back to my villa, explained it all to Negi and then decided to help come rescue me from Sukh'an?"

"Yes," Alejo answered her. "I kinda felt bad after my friend Alondra was killed earlier despite the doctors' best efforts. Besides, Cris just had to be convincing on the guilty part," he finished as they noticed an open door. It led to an armory of sorts since it was filled with guns, combat walkers and explosives.

"Let's say we get a few toys from here and then go help the others," The princess said, eying the 'toys' that were neatly shaped like a combat walker with dextrous hands. "I have a score to settle with that woman about thinking about selling me to some Zann fellow."

_**In the Hangar, somewhat later**_

Negi couldn't keep up with Sukh'an's speed during that battle. The armor had saved his skin more than once when she struck but it was starting to wear him out as he was unaccustomed to the weight. Agility was no problem for him but the weight that he wore all over himself was only now beginning to create a problem for him.

In addition, Sukh'an had a greater capacity of handling Silver Blades than him, as she had used varying from the traditional sword or axe to the more mobile and difficult whip and the massive Scythe weapon.

Bad footing allowed her in an instant to knock him down with a leg sweep and then raising her blades high into the air, the weapons forming themselves into one big axe.

"Sensei!" Chachamaru exclaimed but was unable to help due to Starscream holding her still. The two teens were too occupied with taking care of the Geth and Argenta was being overwhelmed by several Geth units that went in close combat with electrical stingers built into their hands and with increased agility.

"Master!" The dragon could get out of herself whilst being hit by the stingers all the time.

"Time for you to die, Springfield," Sukh'an told him. "I'll admit I did have fun with fooling around with you but time is money and I haven't got all solar cycle."

_Oh, crap,_ Negi thought to himself as he realized that the armor wouldn't be able to protect him from this coming blow. _I could use some really decent help right now. Tatsumiya-san, Chamo-kun, Kotarou-kun... Anybody?_

"Get away from him, you bitch," A much familiar voice said behind the merc before the latter was slammed into a distant wall by a giant mechanized hand. Negi couldn't be much happier for that one.

"Theo!" He exclaimed, seeing his wife in the cockpit wearing a jacket and using gauntlets in there to control it. "Hah, you got out safely."

"I did have help, but I really appreciate the effort you made to come get me, Negi," Theo spared a glance at him. "Now, let's finish this so I can get a change of clothes."

Sukh'an had landed roughly on the floor, dropping one of her Blades when she was sent flying and the other when she hit the wall. She cracked her own neck and rose up whilst picking up her sword. "I don't know how you got out of there, your Highness but you are certainly ending in there a-BOU?" She got slammed in the face by a big hammer and Alejo was on to her, giving Negi and Theo time to aid Argenta and Chachamaru respectively.

The jumping Geth units that harassed the dragon were bashed, or more accurately put, crushed by the impact force that Negi supplied them with as he came to her aid. None of them managed to dodge him or get back up on their servos again.

"What the?" Starscream got out of himself as he saw the big mecha looming over him for a brief moment before it got hold of him. "Oh, slag." With that, Theo hoisted him up and then threw him violently against the remaining Geth.

"About time things went our way properly," Adan shouted with joy in his voice having smashed Geth all the time with his mallet. "Now we can get out of here!"

"Thanks for the help there, Miss Theodora," Cris added, praising the princess. "Good to see you're okay." To that, she gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

A loud gasp for air and the spilling of blood cut the happy mode very short for them though. Much to their horror (Cris and Adan's, more precisely) the mercenary woman Sukh'an had impaled their friend Alejo on her sword and then in a flash of sword swings... sliced the boy to hacked pieces. She then turned to them with raging eyes.

In a state of anger, Cris and Adan picked guns and fired on the mercenary woman, but her speed must have increased dramatically over the whole fight because in an even quicker flash she had lopped Cris' head off and ending up behind Adan. Theo brought her mech upon her, but Sukh merely raised a hand and caught the princess' attack without so much as losing any ground to the great mech. She must have been on a form of battle drug or something similar. Adan brought his gun around to fire on the merc, which hit her square in the chest with full auto until it overheated.

Didn't so much as scratch the paint. She felt the bullets but none of them broke through her breastplate and there was no blood. Before she could raise her blade against him though, Argenta grabbed hold of her leg and tried to pull her away. On the other hand, she must be using her psionics to full extent because even the powerful dragon couldn't budge her out of place. "I have more than five centuries of fighting fools like you," Sukh'an said in anger as she swiped off the dragon and raised her sword high enough to strike down Adan before the mech could react in time. "How do you think you'll best me?"

Negi appeared in front of her and put his hand on her abdomen. "Simple. By buying me enough time to make sure that our friends weren't killed by you in vain," he told her before saying "Emittam." To that effect, a massive spear appeared through his hand and it went straight through her armor this time and sent her at record speed into a wall, impaling her on it. "That was for Alejo-san," he said.

Theo decided to ditch the mecha suit as she no longer needed it and got out of there. Chachamaru finished off a Geth and joined them as the whole group ran for the hangar exit. But before that, Theo picked up a big explosive and held it up for Sukh'an to see. "And this is for Cris and Adan," She stated and hurled it with all her might.

Sukh'an was fortunate on that it would not land directly on her but that was not the issue here.

The issue was that it was a mini-nuke the princess had thrown.

* * *

People all around the floating forward could see the massive explosion that happened aboard it, causing major panic at first at the thought that the ship would crash down the slope. Fortunately it didn't and they saw those two silver bolts going up into the air before streaming away from it to the east, flying toward Marbella.

In the belief that the alien menace had been stopped fully, the crowds cheered in joy and the news reporters told them that the threat to the world had been thwarted by some unknown force. Or at least, an unknown group of individuals.

"_I did tell them that they would only get themselves killed if they came with us,"_ Argenta noted on the three teens who had gone with them to that base. _"If only they would have listened to me."_

"It's not your fault, Argenta-san," Chachamaru who rode on her back to the villa told her. "They were told of the risk and were willing to go with us to the end."

"_That's the same as saying they were already dead,"_ the dragon replied with a monotone. _"I hope that they find their way to their God at least. If not, I'll ask him myself to take them in."_

Negi and Theo flew next to them in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other after all the commotion that was over now. She was sitting in his lap as they used his staff to get away quickly from the site. They could still see the great forward base which was still hovering in the air but was smoking real bad from the explosive that Theo had thrown. There was no unit following them, nor Starscream that would certainly prove the hardest to take offline. It was a surprise that he wasn't pursuing them.

Sukh'an was likely still alive as well. Even though that explosion could have killed her, with their luck she was almost certainly alive. Perhaps she was deciding that the money just wasn't worth it and would take off soon enough.

"Um..." Negi started, getting his wife's attention whilst they were crossing the sea. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-no, no, they didn't," she answers him shortly. "They were only rough when strapping on the manacles on me but otherwise I was relatively fine."

"That's... that's good to hear," he said with relief in his voice. "I got really worried when you didn't come back last night. When the guys told me of what had happened, or at least part of it, I was willing to get out there and search for you on my own. But in the end... I'm glad that you're okay."

This sent her blushing furiously to the level where Nodoka used to be whenever Haruna would feed her some ero manga that featured her and Negi when they were much older. They were noticeable for about two days. Yet at the same time, Theo couldn't be more happy at hearing those words from him. Honestly, that kid was growing so fast the girls wouldn't be able to keep up with him once he came of proper age.

_Heh, this is going to be a very interesting year for us,_ Theo couldn't help but think that as she decided to hug him tighter in retaliation to what he said. She also answered him, "Yeah, it's good to know you're glad about me being safe, Negi."

This did not go unnoticed by the other two fliers that were right next to them. The dragon's expression couldn't be read but the gynoid's was one of great concern regarding the two. Negi was certainly going to be feared the day he would finally hit puberty. Though that day might have already happened back when the Magia Erebea was driven out of him. In any case, it would seem that she would have to report to Izumi-san and the others about the two spouses.

Shame that she wasn't the one to get hitched to him. _Where did that come from?_

"Um, Theo, are you even wearing anything underneath the jacket?" Negi asked out of the blue.

"Well of course I am," she replied to him. "It may not be much but it is something. But I'm stripping out of it as soon as we get home. It's not an outdoor thing," She said, tucking at her jacket she got from Alejo. This in turn allowed Negi a glimpse of what she wore underneath. "Hey, eyes straight forward!"

_**Back at the base**_

Starscream returned to his normal size to get clear of the debris around them. It was a real mess that the organics had caused for them. And as soon as they were operational again, he would go after them himself if his business partner wouldn't. Speaking of which, "Sukh'an," He called for her whilst lifting away debris plates and rubble from Geth platforms that were still operational and online. "Sukh'an! Where the slag are you?"

A violent explosion occurred in front of him at the time, revealing a fully furious Sukh standing there at the center of it. Her armor had been pierced so she was bleeding something awful through the breastplate. Her hair had been completely messed up from the battle and she was still sporting her two Silver Blades. **"No. More. Stealth,"** she stated with rage before taking a deep breath. "Starscream, get back to the _Bloodgeld_ and get every available platform up and running within three megacycles."

"Uh... Sukh?" Starscream had to be sure on what she said. "Are you sure of this?"

"Do I sound like I wanna talk this over with them over some sweet drinks and whatever crumbly sweet bread they got down there?" She snarled at him. "No. I want that city **wiped off the map,**" she practically ordered the Decepticon. "We'll land shortly off their coast and attack it. We'll kill everyone who fights back and enslave all those who surrender. We'll keep those alive and sell them throughout the galaxy as slaves or food. Once the city is empty, we'll bombard it from orbit."

"...And what of the targets?"

"You'll get that bot girl. No way am I gonna let slip a chance to build those super robots," she answered. "Baator, I'll present that princess to the Emperor Himself as a concubine or as a slave. She'll live in luxury but at the cost of her freedom. That oughta teach the bitch to fuck with me and use my weapons."

"And as for Negi Springfield..." The Transformer concluded.

"I'll present his head to him whilst I'm at it," She stated with more snarling. "So don't just stand there. We got an invasion to make. I want you in that city too, I want every available Geth platform ready within three megacycles, you hear! Shadrac, how is this crate holding up?"

"_The regenerative bio-metal is operating fully with closing the holes, Commander,"_ Shadrac reported to her. _"In approximately twelve cycles it should be safe to leave the upper atmosphere of Edar."_

"Then take off now," she ordered him. "It'll be half a megacycle before we reach the upper atmosphere in this crate so we can leave immediately." She turned to her partner. "There a reason you're still here, Starscream?"

"No, no, I'll be flying ahead," He answered and transformed to his jet form before taking off ahead. Shadrac activated the base's engines and it was taking off now from Gibraltar.

With her fury being chilled for the moment, the mercenary decided to sit down on the ruined floor of her hangar. It would take about a megacycle to reach the _Bloodgeld_ and another two before the invasion would commence. So there was no use staying angry all that time. Better to save it for later until she saw Springfield again.

What's more, her stomach was growling for food. In all the commotion and the time biding her time, she had forgotten to eat something. Sure a decent meal two orbital cycles ago was good but now she was in need of something. Then she spotted the beheaded body of one of the humans who had boarded the forward base.

Good thing she brought her butcher's knife along.

_**In the villa, much later**_

Once Theodora had removed the jacket, one could say that Negi forgot that it was impolite to stare. Argenta felt her jaw hanging at the sight of her "prisoner outfit" and was clearly having her eye twitching. Took some really hard effort to convince the princess not to burn it on the concept that the materials could be studied to make sturdy leather armor and look into cloth ribbons as a means of enchantment for protection and such.

Truth was, she was planning to present it to Misa the cheerleader/aspiring mage for fashion ideas and see if it could be replicated. But she wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag.

In any case, Theo said that she was going to get herself a shower – taking Chachamaru along with her – and then she was going to get a change of clothes. Negi was for some reason instructed to join her in the bedroom ten minutes after she had gone up the stairs. It has been three now and the young man was watching the news regarding the alien spacecraft.

"_As the recordings tell us, the Alien spacecraft is flying up towards space once again, leaving us alone. From what we can see, there were two silver like streaks that flew away from it as the explosions aboard took place. Did this target of hers succeed at defeating Sukh'an and if so, did he manage to save the damsel in distress? Well if he did, then this reporter has to say: Thank you for being a hero,"_ The news reporter said on the tube before several eye-witness accounts were being interviewed.

"_It was incredible,"_ the first one said to the mike in front of him. _"The guy flew in there, blew something up and got the girl. That's all to it."_

"_There were two streaks that flew in and two that came up. I think he botched up."'_

"_Sukh'an got beaten. There's no race like humanity when it comes to fighting!"_

Negi listened to all that babble going on about how the populace believed it went between the two forces. Most were highly exaggerated by them and several was about how aliens can't take over the planet for several reasons. One included the fact that they were stupid but the young hero of the day knew that aversion far too well. One close encounter with Fashtar showed him the error of underestimating them.

A magic rune was suddenly flashing on the edge of the screen, making him rather curious. He walked over to it and pressed it lightly.

"_Two damn hours of discussion, one hour of voting on something so damn simple **and** finally six hours of having to regulate training facilities and workshops for the effort. Any idea how I feel about all this?"_ The familiar voice of Aristodemus told Negi as his face showed on the TV screen, overruling the news report.

"Er... not so good?" Negi answered quite nervously at the Spartan. "I'm sorry things turned out that way, but what choice di-"

"_What are you talking about? I'm doing great,"_ The old man told him with joy. _"It was just the bloody democracy that was the issue. Debate was a landslide victory for our faction once that Sukh'an woman popped up on the tube all over the modern world."_

"W-was it?"

"_Yeah. Granted, the US is sending a fleet over to Europe to keep a lid on the situation there. I had to give them some ground with which they could work with,"_ He told the young man. _"I see that you seem trouble over this."_

"Yes," Negi didn't deny it. "There were three guys with us who came along to help save Theo from Sukh'an-san. They... got killed at the end of it. We couldn't save them."

Aris sighed at this. _"Negi, you do know that people die everyday and there's nothing we can do about it. The only one I know of who could bring people back to life was Jesus Christ and even then, it was difficult. The point is, though, we're at war. I hate to say this but those three guys probably knew what was coming to them and they had the chance to chicken out. If they're gone, they're gone. No one can travel through time and prevent it."_

"I know, I know," Negi replied to him. "We did tell them that it was dangerous and I appreciate the effort they made, really. But the fact remains of them being killed. I don't like it."

"_You think I do?"_ Aris retaliated at him. _"That aside, how are things over there? Surely it can't be all bad?"_

"No, no, we're doing quite fine," The mage told the old man. "I won an elephant race on the second day we were here, we had an incident in the showers and we used the pool. Not to mention that Argenta-san has been acting strange lately. And right now, I'm awaiting summons from Theo to come upstairs so she can show her gratitude." He noticed that the Commander was slightly twitching. "Are you okay?"

"Something about an elephant race- wait, what? Show you her gratitude?" He repeated the words. "You kids haven't-"

"No," Negi cut him short. "But, I fear that it will no longer be the case. I hope that it won't come to it, but the possibility is quite large now."

"_I see,"_ The old man said. _"I guess I screwed things up a bit there. I was hoping that you'd wait yourself until you were about 18 but I guess it can't be avoided so easily now, can it?"_

"It still can," Negi told him as he heard someone come down the stairs. "I'm just gonna find out how difficult it'll be."

"Negi-sensei," Chacha told him, being in a French maid outfit (secretly the one Theo had bought) and bowing at him. "Theo-hime is requesting your presence in the bed chambers at the moment."

"_Hey honestly, Negi, good luck,"_ Aris told him.

"Thank you." Negi went slowly for and up the stairs, very nervous about what it would be. One part of his brain, the one that had accepted the fact that he was no longer a kid and now a teenager with raging hormones – or pheromones – and had a growing interest in girls, was looking forward to seeing something truly spicy from his wife. The more reasonable part that reflected his position as a British gentleman and generally decent fellow to the ladies on the other hand did not. Instead it was saying that he should decline any advancements from her tonight since it would be certainly a scandal if the public ever found out. There was a new part which was growing which had both of their parts. It was being neutral on the subject for the moment but in the event that Theo would present herself as the gratitude, it said that he would decline but think on the subject as soon as the threat was truly over.

If not, then he would talk with her about their relationship and see if they could come to a compromise. Well, he was planning to do that anyway. His libido was trying to get a nose in the wind, but it was strictly out of order for the moment. It didn't get a chance to enter the debate hall.

And if they ended up doing it... no doubt that the girls in his class would like something similar in return for them being so kind to him. What would happen then? He'd be fired, that's for sure. No, he'd have to straighten that out with them that it'd be against the marital laws... was it?

Finally, he reached the door to the bed chambers. It was all or nothing now. He would first talk to her first. He knocked on the door. "Um, Theo?"

"Yes?" She replied and he could hear her walking up to the door so he put his hand on it first to stop her from opening.

"I'd like to talk first if that's okay with you," Negi told her and he heard her stop. "If I step inside, I think I'd get distracted."

"...Okay," She replied somewhat confused at him. Better let him say what he's got to say.

"Well, uh... God, I don't know what to say..." He told himself before clearing his throat. "I admit that I was kinda hoping that I'd wait with it until I was married, only I didn't expect to be married at age of between ten and eleven." He paused to exhale. "We never figured we'd come this far with each other. It's like a weird joke being played on us. But the point is that we shouldn't really... rush this. I mean, do we even want to have sex? Part of me wants to, but that's being overshadowed by the fact that we are important people. You're a member of an imperial family. I'm supposed to be the son of the Thousand Master and last of the Vespertatian royal bloodline. And I don't think right now I'm doing a good job at being that," He added at the end.

"Being perfect all the time sucks," Theo countered. "So why bother? You are you, Negi. You're not your parents."

"True, but I'm still of the same blood as my mother," He told her through the door. "But it doesn't mean I can just go on like I want to. Trust me, Theo, I would like it if we could postpone the whole... process."

"...Does that mean that you don't want to receive my gratitude for saving me?" She asked after a small moment of silence.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Negi told her, stepping away from the door since he had leaned on it the whole time he'd been talking. "As long as it isn't sex, it's okay to show your gratitude. But I honestly think that we-"

"I get it, I get it," She relented and shifted inside the bedroom and then turned the doorknob. "Come on in, logic boy and let's see if you can still hold it."

Negi obliged because it would be rude to decline a lady's gift, regardless what it was. If he had mentioned that, though, she would have used it against him. But as soon as he went through the door, Theo came from behind and shoved a red pill into his mouth and held it closed. To make things more comfortable, probably.

Turning into his adult form, Negi turned around to face Theo... and got rewarded with a sight that most definitely would have distracted him from talking.

"Still above the siren call, Negi?" Theodora asked as she was clad in a quite lacy basque that didn't cover her bellybutton along with just covering her breast nipples. They were covered neatly though and the basque itself wasn't transparent. What was, on the other hand, were her stocking that had a very cute and white butterfly theme up the legs over the transparency of the stockings that were connected to a garter belt. In addition to that, the garter belt held on to a long thin skirt that went around her waist yet left a big opening at her front, revealing her quite lacy French knickers. All in purple silk and as a final piece, Theodora had a blue ribbon that had golden edges tied around her waist as if she was some kind of present. "I see where your eyes are going," she told him and he flustered greatly.

"W-w-w-w-w-what kind of clothing i-is that?" He asked as he stepped back from her eventually hitting the bed's edge while she advanced on him.

"You could say it's part of the thanks I'm about to give," The princess told him. "Just so you know, if I wanted sex tonight, I would have been in the bed with no clothes on. That's how Hellas people do it."

"D-do they now?" He asked as he fell on to the bed and Theo was right on him, almost in a pouncing way. "But still... why in that get-up, Theo?"

"...Negi, there's another part of being the hero in the tales," She answered him at first, their faces close to each other. "It's basically the seventh law of it; A hero meets a princess, the princess gets kidnapped, the hero beats the baddie and saves her and the princess must repay the hero in whatever way she prefers."

"Couldn't you have thought of a more decent way than this," He retorted at her, desperately. "I mean, this is more like sex than I anticipated."

"This is not sex, this is foreplay," She snapped at him quietly and then sat up. "And I got this for... you..."

Negi heard that bit and he couldn't help but blush furiously at it. This was most likely what some of the girls when he was around felt like. Normally he wouldn't be bothered, but this time someone had gone this far for him. Should he feel flattered? No, that'd be even worse than rejecting her.

Still, this was a bit too sudden. By ethical laws – both theirs and local – there was nothing wrong with this scenario. Moral laws on the other hand... though it would be nothing wrong with just foreplay. "...Um, foreplay isn't anything special, right?" He asked her. "It's just fondling one another and such...?"

Theo took this as an opportunity of sorts to lie down on him. "It's fondling and kissing, Negi," she told him. "Among other things but how about we focus on those two things?"

"No taking off clothes or such," he said.

She retaliated by removing his shirt and tossing that aside. "No more," she agreed with him though on the deal.

Shortly after, they started off easy by a light kiss with each other. Negi could feel her hands stroking her chest whilst they were at the kiss. He hesitated at first with his hands but he gained enough control of them to embrace her and pull her in closer. They broke up the kiss and she went down to his neck, producing a few hickeys to him. He began moving his hands on her back, teasing her with the fingers as if he was pressing some sort of keyboard. To respond to that, she lifted one of her legs up further, took one of his hands and moved it down so he could get feel her firm butt. Going in to kiss her neck, Negi obliged with also stroking her butt, gaining a small squeak from her.

She rolled over, letting him be on top of her and then gave his butt cheeks a squeeze, surprising him quite a bit. She gave a smile at him in a way of saying she couldn't resist. In retaliation, he decided to go a bit more bold and put his hands over her breasts. This made her flush but she enjoyed it. Might as well go as far as they can without sex. She pulled him in close and gave a peck on the cheek before the two got into a seat position. She stroked her chin against his neck as if she was a purring cat whilst he gently rubbed her breasts whilst avoiding her horns in the process. They would certainly smart if he got hurt by them. She put her hands on his back and one of his on her butt again, allowing him access to two spots of her at the same time. Pheromones were going rather ballistic inside Negi whilst they kept this up. This was really embarrassing for him and no doubt for her as well. Yet it felt... nice. He knew he'd have to wait several years before actually getting more of this if they did happened to have sex this week, but right now he couldn't resist the lure of it.

She stopped rubbing and rolled him over, letting her get on top of him and then moved in for another kiss on the mouth. Negi couldn't move this time. He was mesmerized by the emerald eyes she had as she moved in closer.

A flash appeared in the night sky all of a sudden, interrupting them both just before their lips connected. And another came. And another. Curious about what was going on, Theo moved the curtains by telekinesis. They saw moving lights in the sky descending down towards the ground and they were moving in a formation pattern.

"...She's coming back in full force," Negi concluded as he saw more lights come down from above the clouds.

Theo slammed a fist down on the mattress. _Shoot._ "I guess we'd better fix that first," she said and rose up from him, going for her closet. Picking out her normal outfit and special cloak, she began undressing out of her lingerie set, making her husband rather flustered at the sight. (Come on, he's seen her half-naked/kitless a few times now and he's **still **flustered?) "No time to be blushing, Negi. We need to finish the business with Sukh'an now."

"Uh, right," he responded and got out of bed himself. He activated his armor bracer by putting his hand on it, _Heh, I'm getting the hang of this thing,_ and he was ready. "You need a weapon? I could give you the sword I used earlier today."

"Give me," she replied and she got it. "Where'd you get it, anyway?"

"It was from Alica-san," He answered her as he tried on his helmet for the first time. "Just before we got in that taxi to the airport, she gave me that in case something bad would happen. And what do you know, she was actually right."

"Thinking of giving her a reward?"

"I have to," He answered his wife. "Otherwise, Aristodemus-san is sure to kill me. He isn't loyal to an individual, just the bloodline."

"Right," She said as a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head. "I'll inform him about this later. But right now, we got a battle to win," She told him as she was finishing up tucking the sword in its sheath and strapping it on to her belt.

"Yes," he said. "Whilst you were held hostage, the Spanish amassed their forces and evacuated Marbella in the process. Civilian injuries should be minimal. With luck, you can guide the soldiers in their fighting against Sukh'an troops."

"There's also Sukh'an and her big robot friend Starscream to handle," she said when they both headed out. "We should avoid them as long as possible and hopefully take them on together."

"Chachamaru-san," Negi called for the gynoid when they came down the stairs. "You see-"

"I see," Chacha told him. "I suspected as much from them myself. I will see about getting Argenta-san for this."

"I'll get her," Negi told her. "You girls should head out first. The sooner we get a better control of this, the better."

Both girls nodded at him and went straight for the door. This was something they wouldn't forget in a long time. Theo did pause at the door whilst Chachamaru went on. "Hey, Negi..." she asked him softly. "About up there... if we make this... is it okay if we went... further?" She asked.

"What?" He asked her. She gestured for him slightly what she was talking about and it didn't take long before he figured it out. "B-bwah?"

"Don't get it wrong," she told him hastily. "Don't get it wrong! It's just... I... enjoyed that. And yet... I feel like I want more. It's stupid to even suggest that to a boy, even if we are married but... would you at least... consider it, please?"

Negi couldn't answer straight away, though seeing her fiddle like she did kinda added more to her being all... cute like the girls in his class were. That and he kinda enjoyed it a little, too. "I'll... consider it, too."

This lightened her mood and she couldn't resist a little tease. "Great. After all, it is an optional reward for the hero who saves the town from the evil warlord and then meets the most beautiful girl in town."

Negi spat out something he didn't even know he had in his mouth. "T-t-t-Theo!"

She laughed loudly. "I kid, of course," she told him. "But honestly... you really are a guy a girl can instantly like. Watch it when you get really noticed by those girls in your class." With that, she headed out before him.

Negi stayed to summon forth Argenta, who cracked her neck and fingers after hearing the whole story on what was about to happen. He also noticed a small combat mask that fitted the helmet. Best to put that on anyway and head out. Argenta took him off in her dragon form, as she was meant for the purpose of being a trusty steed in battle and companion to the one having her figurine.

The night between February 28th and March 1st **really** changed everything.

**

* * *

A/N:** _YES! I am finally done with this. Phew, been a while since I wrote a chapter this long. I think I'm gonna get longer in the main story if I am to cover everything that happens in one week in just nine chapters in total. The next chapter will not be the last chapter. That will be the one after that. Anyway, notes._

_- One thing to see straight away is the difference of the kind of magic the Githyanki are familiar and the magic that the Negima world uses. This was quite evident when Sukh'an inspected Theo whilst she was still an illusion. Even so, the Githyanki still has a few things that Negima doesn't know and vice versa. How she turned Theodora into a real person will not be disclosed and left to your imagination._

_- When I finished Sukh's message to Marbella, I couldn't help but think just how stupid she was by announcing herself like that. Okay, she didn't look fake to the people, but I think that she was underestimating the tenacity of mankind. I am not saying that mankind is better, I'm just saying that she might've forgotten just how dangerous Man is at times._

_- I based Negi's new armor of Finubar the Phoenix King from __Warhammer Fantasy__. Now, to make sense in context, I actually removed his Magia Erebea because I felt it was really dumb that he resorted to it. Okay, it makes a real good story but I was thinking long term consequences when he decided to use it. So I removed it and replaced it with basically a cool new armor to make up for his weak defense and a sword to match just because it's awesome. I have the right to do this as a fanfic author. That and, he does need something good when he goes against the main story's Big Bad._

_- There has to be more than one reason why Starscream hangs out with Sukh'an. Let's face it, he's preparing to take down Megatron again. This time, the biggest energon source in the multiverse landed right in his lap this time and he's using it wisely. As soon as he thinks he's ready, he's leaving her._

_- There actually is a cable car that goes actually to the second highest peak of the Rock of Gibraltar. Again, I've confirmed this. For the record, I based Sukh'an's forward base on the alien ship from Monsters vs. Aliens. It was a cool design and the size does say something about the size of the __Bloodgeld__._

_- Sadly, the Aliens in this fic did not get to be badass. They just became targets for the Geth and got to be pushed around. In comparing them, the Geth would be the real danger in the sense that they can _**_immediately_**_ interpret orders and mathematically figure out how to fire faster in a gunfight, particularly in one where the gunmen would have to fire slower intentionally to avoid overheating. Speaking of which, the tactic in which they fired on the Aliens to spread their acid blood could be seen as an actual one deployed by Sukh and her mercenary bots. The Aliens have decayed over the years from being one single dangerous being into cannonfodder for the Marines and the Predators' guns. So I decided to use it as an advantage for this merc._

_- Oh yeah, great idea. Let's shoot beasts with acidic blood that goes through metal in seconds _**_without_**_ having prepped the floor made of said material with _**_reparing nanobots_**_, also known as regenerative bio-metal. That'd be brilliant._

_- The three teens weren't meant to go all the way. They were first level and sometimes you never get a chance to reach second._

_- Edar is Draconic for "Earth", using the same translator I've been using._

_- I have a picture of what Theo had as her "prisoner outfit". If you would like to see it, contact me on Skype or MSN and I'll see to it that you can get it. Just ignore the vambraces, legguards and shoulderpads and spear and picture Theodora in that outfit. Better still, ask some artist to draw that pic. I demand to get a copy in that case._

_- Sadly, there is no picture of Theo in her lingerie, I had to construct that on my own using several pictures of- ...I've spoken too much, it seems._

_**- Finally, I am closing the poll.** The results will be displayed in the main story once I continue it. It came to a tie between two schools so I will choose one of them. And let me tell you why; My father, a veteran player of D&D since 1st edition came out, learned of the poll from me. Personally he would have liked it if Nodoka would go generalist instead but respected my choice of specialization. He also told me to pick myself the school that would suit her the best because that is how I would like it. This doesn't mean that the poll has been in vain. In fact, the school I wanted her to be was highly voted on. I respect your votes and will consider them in the future. Though next time I decide on some training, I don't think I will hold a poll. My father may not be the best when it comes to being a father (we argue, we sometimes yell, I get scared of him when he yells at me), but he is a good mentor figure and an excellent teacher. If anything, I respect his word more than that of any authority figure in the world right now. Tack, Pappa._

_Well, that is all for now. See you probably next month._


	8. Battle for Marbella

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 8**_

_Here we go again. This will be for certain the second-last chapter of this story. Several key elements have been left out before and I wonder if I can put them in here. ...No, I don't think so. Just assume a few things on your own, this time. Now, for a big statement:_

_The following events in this chapter regarding military action, weapons, super walkers, tank maneuvers and individuals are completely fictional and has nothing to do with Real Life. Anyone resembling somebody in real life is coincidental. Everything said will be automatically translated from Spanish, Japanese, etc. into English for simplicity. What will happen is most likely due to the rule of being totally awesome or the like. Those with faint hearts should leave this alone and please wait for the chapter that comes after. Please don't sue me, I have no money and I'm not making any. To the Spanish Armed Forces and the United States Military, I apologize if I have made any mistakes._

* * *

_Speeding underneath International waters..._

She was speeding towards Andalusia. The order from Aristodemus was clear: Get there, help out, get back. Whatever was going to happen in Marbella was going to be big. If they could get good public relations in that they helped defend the world they inhabit alongside the mundane people, then things would get even more smooth and they'd get more access to aid and back-up.

What's more, Sextum wouldn't let some alien get to Negi-kun. Not until she's had her way with him first.

_**Let Battle be Joined!**_

Hundreds of citizens and tourists had left Marbella when the flashing lights came down from the sky. The Spanish Armed Forces thought themselves when they saw that the lights were from dozens of dropships that bore a fishlike look and without windows. Most stopped short of the coast and dumped their load into the water. The soldiers were slightly disturbed by the size of some of the units that were dumped into the ocean. Tanks were moved up to fortified positions on the beach as the Spanish rushed to prepare for a D-Day assault on the city.

More flashing lights came down, this time a lot faster than the dropships. They turned out to be fighters in design and the Spanish snapped into finding cover from the incoming barrage. The fighters were about a dozen or so but the barrage they unleashed was ferocious enough that only the tanks could withstand it. Soldiers caught in the open were gunned down easily.

Moments later, a torch head on a long neck popped up out of the water and was encroaching toward the beach. It was joined by several other heads in a similar design. At first the Spanish troops were confused about it but when they saw more than just a hundred torch head robots come out of the water with guns at the ready, hell came loose. The soldiers started firing and so did the robots. The soldiers had to find cover for themselves along the sandbags and rubble that was coming fast from the shots that the long necked robots – which were quadrupedal – fired from their heads. The tanks were giving the robots a hard time and those who came with a large ballistic shield just provided them with easier targets. They were however, a problem for the soldiers.

Then came the really horrible part. When a huge tank came out of the water, armed with two cannons and separated larvae threads and fired its first shot, a jet came down as well. And transformed into the great robot reported back at the park several days ago.

This was Starscream's territory. Built as a warrior bot back on Cybertron, he was programmed to cause major havoc on the battlefield. He could not help but laugh. "Bring these pathetic organisms down," He shouted the order at the Geth. "We'll show them that machines are the better part of warfare! Leave no survivors among those who fight back!"

The great Decepticon was tearing the human tanks apart with his new adamantine forged dual claws that Sukh'an had installed in him a couple of orbital cycles ago derived from some visual novel character called "X-23". These new claws certainly made a difference from when he didn't have such things. Not to mention several other mods and upgrades that the organic merc had installed in him.

The dual cannon tank was staying on the beach for the moment, waiting for the colossi geth to come up to serve as artillery for their forces. Then it took off into the center of the town, ignoring the small bullets that were sprayed on it. Starscream turned back into his jet form and resumed command of the Geth aircrafts that Sukh had gathered resources in accordance with what the little computer programs had instructed her to so they could construct them.

He was prepared to go offline to get his servos on that robot girl.

* * *

We're getting hammered out here," A comms officer yelled into the field radio whilst the firefights raged on in the city. His tent was set up outside. "We need air support! More tanks! The navy! Anything at this point!"

"Would ye accept-"

"Anything but some crazy demolitions guy with a strange accent!" He yelled into the radio as one shell came down a little too close for their taste. "Yes, yes, he's standing right next to me if you ask," he told the radio. "And so far, he's offered to rig a tank and send it into the enemy lines. We can't afford to lose those."

"Ye haven't even considered the other ideas I got," the black demolitions expert complained. "Ah can do something without blowing up a tank!"

"Unless something that the tanks can't shoot to pieces shows up, you're on standby duty only, pal!"

At that time, two large transports came down from the sky toward the beach and the enemy mobile artillery moved away to make a lot of room apparently. "Oh..." the comms officer's eyes shrank as two massive units came down. They were sporting massive guns on their arms along with several smaller cannons up their torso and shoulders. These could only be classified as some kind of super-walkers and they were hostile. "I'll, uh... see if I can get you a team to take those down," He told the demolitions expert.

"Roger," The demoman answered as another shell landed too close for comfort.

* * *

The dual cannon tank was mowing a path through the streets, shooting tanks and concentrated amounts of soldiers that came in its way. Right behind it came two large squads of Geth units, both about a dozen platforms strong. Opposition was surprisingly quite scarce after a while as they penetrated deeper and deeper into the city. But there was no doubt that the defenders were preparing to ambush them. There was a helicopter up in the air viewing the tank as it rolled onwards.

The occasional soldier protecting a group of civilians still trapped in the chaos came upon them and a quick toss of enlarging nets bagged them several slaves to take up to the sip. The Commander wanted prisoners to treat as property when they were heading back into space. Some extra fighting capacity would make things interesting and quite profitable on the market.

Then came an ambush from all sides. The Spanish troops popped out of several windows, shooting down several platforms of the Geth whilst they were shooting back in the wide open and taking cover with the protection units. Said units were designed to wield a large metal shield on which the bullets couldn't budge an inch of. They went slowly because of the weight since logically speaking, there was no need to go fast if you were a mobile cover for fellow bots. Thicker armor was installed as well, making them last longer than the other bots too. The tank had to watch out for grenades and explosives going against so it went in reverse when the booms started coming and taking cover behind the bot squads.

Then the tide turned on the troops after the robots had lost about nine of their platforms. The soldiers found themselves sitting ducks by the windows and the tank could raise its guns upward. They rushed back into the building to find cover just as the tank fired its first shot. And half the building went down almost instantly. Then it turned around and brought down the other building.

The soldiers were gunned down by the Geth as they emerged from the rubble.

And then came the helicopter gunships. The platforms had to take cover behind the tank to avoid getting shot down hard by the gatling guns.

"_We're keeping pressure on them," _A pilot told the comms officer over the radio. _"That tank is getting cut off from the others but we can't get through that plating. It's too thick."_

"_Doesn't matter. We'll surround it with our tanks and blow it sky high,"_ Another pilot joined in and the others laughed it off. _"Drinks_ _on me after today."_

To the response of that, the tank opened up its sides to let out a heavy leg on either side. _"What is that?"_ The whole body was lifted up into the air on the legs alone and its cannons unveiled themselves to reveal a smaller barrel that were inside each of the bigger ones.

"_Is that a good sign?"_ One of the pilots asked before the tanks decided to direct its new teeth on his chopper. The bright white stream of immense heat obliterated the vehicle and crew to naught but ash and molten metal that crashed down on the ground.

"_I'd say that's a negative,"_ Another pilot commented before they retreated. _"Command, Falcon 2. Command, Falcon 2. Falling back. Enemy tank possess anti-air guns. It's immobilized but we can't get close without getting shot out of the air. Falcon 4 is down."_

* * *

"Damnit," The colonel in charge cursed as he heard the transmission. "This is going to hell. Civilians trapped down there and the boys are dropping like flies. Where the hell's backup?"

"US forces are coming into European waters over the Atlantic, but they won't be here for another four hours. They're sending jet planes to handle the enemy air power but that will take about an hour before they get here," the comms officer reported.

"So we're on our own," The colonel said. "Where are our men?"

"Our own ground forces?" the comms officer wondered. "They're on their way but they're getting constantly cut off by bombardment. My assumption is that it's orbital so we can't get to the source."

"And those walkers ain't making it easier for us," The black demolitions expert reported as well. "We're sitting ducks here!"

"We need back up now!" The colonel yelled in frustration of the situation. "I'll take anything at this point!"

"Incoming!" A soldier on standby shouted as a stray missile was heading their path. Too late to run from it, the impact would most likely kill them all. Luckily for them, a jet of ice came in its path and engulfed the glowing missile instantly. Said projectile was turned to ice and shattered on impact, giving off no explosion.

"Huh?"

"You did say anything, colonel," A female voice spoke up and the whole group of men saw a gorgeous woman with horns and pointy ears in a rather outrageous outfit alongside a green haired girl in an odd outfit as well but what really caught their attention was the big dragon in silver scales and the armored knight sitting on it. "I'm pretty sure that we'd be enough at key locations whilst we wait for reinforcements, no?" The horned woman told them.

"...If it wasn't for the big dragon, I'd say I wasn't **that** desperate, ma'am," The colonel replied to her. "But what can you do? You're just three plus the dragon."

"We have experience handling situations like this, colonel," The knight spoke up. "When you're up against a dangerous opponent, experienced fighters on your side can count as your best bet."

"_And I take offense at being just the dragon here, mister," _The big beast told him through a voice in his head.

The knight gave his mount a small smack on the head. "Argenta gets riled up easily," he waved it off. "She means well but it's been a rough week for her."

"So what do we have?" The horned woman asked the colonel. Seeing as he had few options to go with at the moment, he took charge of it.

"Massive incursion all over town," he started. "We have civilians trapped down there and we can barely get them out. Unknown number of hostiles, but we confirmed that they have half a dozen aircraft out there, one tank and those two super-walkers. We can handle small squads but we can't do squat about their air power and those walkers are pounding the city to dust. Their tank got some sort of heavy gun. We can't tell what it was but things melt when hit by it. Think you can do something about that?"

"Any specifics about command structure?" The green haired girl asked him.

"Hell if I know," he replied. "We can't tell a single one of them apart except for their specialized role. The only thing we could tell apart was that one of their planes can go into robot mode. Big fellow. We can't tell if he's a robot or a pilot inside a mech but he's probably one of the commanding officers."

"I know him," she told him in monotone. "I'll handle that one. Focus your activity on ensuring the safety of the civilians."

"Are you sure?" The colonel asked her.

"I'm certain," she answered. "Knowing our encounter last time, he would have an interest in me. If I come out in the open, he's likely to come after me and me alone."

"That's a start but we need to take care of other matters first," the horned woman said and pointed to the super-walkers. "I can go handle the walkers by the beach but I can't do it alone. I need a team."

"Take this fellow," the comms officer said, pushing the demolitions expert forward for her to see. "He's offered to try and take out the walkers since they came out and I've been unable to find him a team willing to take up that job."

"Me? Go with a lady, are ye nuts?" The demoman exclaimed in shock. "I can't work if I have to keep her safe!"

"Hey," She objected heavily. "It's more like I'll have to keep you safe, mister. And what is it that makes you a good demolitions guy? You're missing an eye."

"If I were a bad demoman, I wouldn't be standing here, discussing it with ye, now would I?" He told her. "Ye think ye can take the pressure of being in an active war zone, then ye're in fer a treet."

"I **am** more than capable for an active war zone, shorty," She said walking right up to him. "I've got a pedigree for starters and I'll tell you the rest over drinks after all this if you're buying. But right now we got a job to do here."

"Alright, alright, she's right," The colonel interrupted their argument. "You two team up and I don't care what the hell you do, just get those walkers out of action. Use anything you got and anything that's close by. I want those gone before midnight."

"Right," Both of them said. "I'm Theodora, but you can say Theo," the horned woman introduced herself. "I can get us there real fast but I could get detected if we move in now."

"I'll act as a distraction, then," The knight on the dragon said. "We'll separate and once I got most of their eyes on me, you can do your part."

"You handle that tank," She told him in return. "Good chance that Sukh'an will be there and once you show up, she will." Theodora then turned to her co-operator as her husband flew off to face the enemy commander and Chachamaru rushed off in the same direction to attract her designated foe for the night. "You might want to grab hold of me, it's going to be quite fast." He took hold of her. "Not there, I'm reserving that for my husband," she scolded him and he reasserted himself. "That's better. Now make sure you don't fall off."

"What for?" He asked her and then an explosion occurred in the middle of town.

She took off immediately after that. He's a screamer.

_**Moments before**_

The "Geth tank" was remaining stationary, waiting for reinforcements. Most of the Geth platforms had been wiped out by the harassing attacks made by the humans and just a handful remained now. It would be unwise to move on without additional numbers in their ranks so the best course of action was to hold position until help came.

The tank's Thanix cannon – specially modified for it after the schematics had been stolen from another universe where the Geth came from – proved most useful. The heavy ray of molten metal and irresistible heat made very short work of enemy heavies that came their path. Trouble was that it needed to cool down and thermal sinks wouldn't cut it well enough, to put in that perspective. And the enemies were coming at a rapid rate.

"_Magical entities detected entering the fray,"_ Starscream reported through an overview of the battle and his energy scanner to the tank and it's supporting units. _"Power levels off the scale. Springfield has come. All units stay alert and ready arms."_

The tank flashed its insignia to acknowledge it received the call and upon that, it unleashed several smaller rapid-fire guns installed on it as well. Many were submachine gun designed but at least one of them was with the thought of sniping action. Still, it didn't hurt to have one just in case.

Then came a stream of freezing ice from above.

The silver dragon descended upon the torch head robots in a flash of snow and ice, a small blizzard to chill them. This didn't stop them fully, as their guns roared to life finally after waiting for a target that the tank couldn't reach despite its 360 degree turning. The beast was too close. She grabbed one of the bots in her mouth and used one of her great paws to rip it in two and then spat out the upper half into the muzzle of the tank's cannon. The vehicle's submachine guns roared to life as well, pelting the beast's hide with bullets and it only scratched her. Dragon scales were not to be mocked.

Then came a real kick. An armored figure came from the other side of the tank and delivered a double palm strike into its hard shell. It flew straight up into the air, surprising everything, even the Spanish soldiers that had been sneaking up onto it. Upon seeing the armored person's blow that sent flying literally, they rushed out and seized the opportunity to shoot down the robots that the beast had missed. But their armored friend wasn't done with the tank just yet.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω," _He chanted out of the blue as he finally kicked in with his heavy spells again after days of relaxation and avoiding. This was now a time to go serious._ "Δίος τύκος!"_ The mighty lighting bolt slammed down onto the still airborne tank and sent it crashing violently down to the ground, leaving a practically lifeless shell of what it once was.

"Whoa..." a soldier noted walking up to the hero of the hour. "Nice job. If we had a couple more like you, this'd be easy," he told him.

"Easy?" The knight repeated the word. "Sir, if I had things easy, that tank would have been obliterated when I first struck it. It's got heavier armor than I thought."

Other soldiers gathered round and the silver dragon approached them as well. No doubt they were frightened by its appearance but since it wasn't hostile, they decided that shooting it was a bad idea. They had cleared up this area and decided that moving on to secure civilians was the best course of action to do.

That creaking from the tank suggested otherwise.

"I thought you wrecked that thing," One of the soldiers said as they noticed that the creaks were getting louder.

"I did," the knight told them and then the tank was split open with brute force. "But I didn't take out the pilot."

The Githyanki mercenary Sukh'an was prepared for heavy combat. Emerging from the ruin of the vehicle, she was clad in black power armor with thick plating, yet revealing a crimson layer underneath the black metal. Large shoulderpads and extra plating on the legs suggested that her armor was not one designed for mobility. To make things a tad bit worse, she had charged up power fists as well. On her back, four large combat tentacles which reminded them all of a certain supervillain from Marvel Comics. It also featured a form of jetpack.

As a weapon, she had a battle rifle in her hand, this one had a pump action with it. The power armor didn't seem to come with a helmet so she compensated with a combat mask that was gray and she had a visor that had a faint yellow glow to it. "Figure you'd show up, Negi Springfield," she snarled at him, bringing her rifle to bear.

"I'd never imagine you'd be this reckless in your pursuit for me," Negi retorted at her as the soldiers raised their weapons against her. "Why would you even consider assaulting a town full of innocent people?"

"Are you such a fucking retard, Springfield?" Sukh asked him with a scowl and pumped her rifle. "I don't care at all what happens to other 'innocent people' as long as I get what I want. You got a problem with that, then deal with it. Because I intend to get my money no matter what."

To that, the soldiers opened fire on her and it did pretty much... squat. She didn't step back, she didn't fall down and despite at least three headshots she would not fall down. It did hurt, though so she pumped her rifle and fired one shot. It slammed through one soldier and made a massive hole right through him and he was dead before he hit the tarmac. Immediately, she repumped her gun and fired on another who died in a similar fashion. "Who's next?" She asked them all.

"Back off," Negi told them. "I'll handle her. You go secure the civilians."

Reluctantly, they did that. Their loyalty was ultimately to Spain and its citizens so it served no purpose at the moment to get themselves killed against one opponent. Negi kept his helmet and combat mask on because of that gun she had. Argenta stayed with him against the alien.

"Too late for any words, kid," she told him, pumping it again. "We had that back earlier today."

"Yeah," he confirmed and took a battle stance. "No words."

_**Elsewhere in the battle**_

Having stolen a machine gun from a wrecked tank, Chachamaru ascended quickly to the rooftops. Here she had a bird's eye view of the battle, which for some reason was going even between the two factions. The Geth kept coming and had advanced technology whilst the Spanish had homes to protect and heavy weapons. For the moment, Chachamaru felt at home being with humans defending their homes. In a way she was human too. She may not have flesh or blood like they do, but she had a heart of gold and a will of steel.

On the lookout for Starscream, the gynoid readied her machine gun. It wasn't like the tank crew needed it and she lacked firepower to fight a flying opponent on her own. Guns weren't fully complicated in that they followed a certain pattern of maintenance. Once you know how to fix one, you can do them all.

Spotting a plane of unidentified specifics, she concluded it was Geth and aimed the firearm at it. She waited for it to come closer to where she was standing to before she shot it out of the air. It would take some more time before the US jets would come to aid them so she was pretty much the only gun pointing at the jets. She shot down another one that came in close to her.

Then something fired back at her. In more accurate terms the bullets came down on the rooftop around her but she figured she was under attack. A quick turn and she saw who it was. Starscream was coming straight at her. She rushed to cover and readied the machine gun again. As the Decepticon swooped over her, the gynoid had a clear shot at him and pulled the trigger. The Transformer flew off at first and she prepared herself for when he would come back.

He swooped down on her again and the procedure repeated itself. He fired on her first and she'd fire back when he came in close. Again she expected this to happen, only to find that the machine gun was out of ammo. Tossing it aside, she bolted across the rooftops this time, hoping to trap him someplace tight where she could move freely.

Shame that he caught up with her. He released one hand to try and reach out to grab her. She avoided him narrowly and she transformed one of her arms into a sword to slice him if he tried. "Ow!" He exclaimed as she did that to him. "Why you little- hold still!"

Ignoring his ranting and just moving forward, the gynoid found a spot ahead of them, a small narrow alley. Taking a huge risk now, she jumped up past his grappling hand and sliced one of his engines, making him gyro out of control of his own flight path. In addition to that, she grabbed hold of him to add more weight to one side and make him crash down into the alley. "Arggh!" He yelled as he crashed down on the concrete, the gynoid a few meters away from him.

She was the first to rise, but she had suffered damage in the crash too so she had trouble getting up and activating her arm weapons again as the Decepticon transformed to his robot mode. "This is where it ends..." she told him first. "...Starscream."

"You certainly prove to be a most elusive prey," He stated before uttering _"Thirku"_ to shrink himself. Chachamaru mentally smacked herself on the head for forgetting that. "But you're right. This is where it ends." To that, he unleashed his dual claws and his newly installed mass drive dual barrels above them.

Chachamaru moved in first on him, using her left sword arm to try and cut through armor but he blocked it with one servo and moved in with his other. She deflected it using her firearm servo and then pointed it right at his face before shooting. The shot made the Transformer step back in the shock of impact and the gynoid saw an opportunity. However, he heard her coming and ducked underneath her to then hoist himself up beneath her and take hold. "Ha!" He exclaimed with joy, only to have her roll around and drag him down to the ground. She rolled out of his servos and got up with ease now. However he did the same.

Then he went on the offensive. However, he didn't charge forward like she had done. Instead he raised his guns and fired at her. She ran away from the bullets but there wasn't much area to run on and she cursed herself for choosing that spot. It was disadvantageous to both of them but mainly her. Taking cover behind a dumpster, she prepared her firearm servo again and fired back at him. To that, he activated his jets on his feet and flew straight toward her. Seeing as how she couldn't take him down this time, she rushed at him and used her agility to jump over him and make him stop abruptly through his own breaks and that left him open for one more shot. Which she took.

However, that was the last shot she had prepared and she transformed the firearm servo into a sword as he came in close. She was however too slow to avoid his first strike on her, which sliced part of her torso and clothing. The next she avoided, only narrowly. However, the follow up was a body slam on her, which pressed her against a wall. She used her own elbows to hammer down on the back of his head in succession of each other to break free and then made a piston kick to his side, making him stumble.

"Nghn..." He groaned at first but regained his footing shortly. "You're good," He complimented her yet blocked one of her swords with just one servo. "But you lack the programming suited for this." To that, he took hold of her again and slammed her into a wall again. "Why do you fight even when you have no obligation to these organics?" He probably taunted her and then pulled her away from the wall only to hold her out and punch her a few times. "We machines are superior to any organics and still you fight for them." He tossed her away like a rag doll and saw her struggling to get up. "It's just like I'm fighting... an Autobot! Ooh, I should have known..."

She didn't answer him but let him continue. "There's always something, isn't there?" He asked rhetorically out loud. "There's got to be some lingering little thing in all the universes that remind you of their presence in the multiverse. And here the Autobots make their presence known to me. What's next, Megatron himself?"

"I am not some Autobot," She cut him off and stood up, her sword arms transforming back into normal arms to help her with that. "I am Chachamaru Karakuri. I am my own person. I am more than just a machine. And I fight to defend these people out of my own free will." She reactivated her swords. "I got my own life here to live. I got friends, a family... love. That is why I fight alongside them. Because I love them."

"Bleurgh, you sound just like the Autobots," Starscream chided her. "No matter, once this city is erased from this planet's map, I will take control of your spark and make sure you don't have such emotions afterward."

"I have no spark," Chachamaru retorted to him as she took her battle stance against him and stared with defiant eyes. "What I have is a soul."

"How cute," The Decepticon said and then rushed straight at her with a battle cry.

She blocked his claws and spun around, throwing him off-guard and then went in for a strike on him. He blocked it as well and then he tried to grab her in an attempt to slam her against a wall yet again. That failed as she crouched down under him and then gave him a jump up-spinning kick right in the face. He slammed against the wall himself and narrowly avoid her next strike. Using that opportunity, he hoisted her up into the air to throw her further into the alley. The gynoid landed on her feet and activated one of her arms into a sword to block his claws.

Muttering _"Sim Tua Pars" _to herself, Chachamaru channeled enough energy of herself to release a burst of energy right in Starscream's face, causing him to stumble backwards. He paused his actions for a moment and merely watched her and she did the same.

"This... could certainly take a while," he said finally. She could only nod in agreement.

_**Moving on!**_

"Would ye slow down?" The demoman yelled as they bounced from on the sides of the buildings in very rapid succession. "We're gun' get noticed by them!"

"We're too fast for them to notice," Theo yelled back at him as she landed on the concrete floor and then jumped up on an advancing tank that was headed to the beach. "What's more, their scanners picked me up as soon as I came in here. It's no use hiding."

"What? Ye don't intend ta hide?" He asked in a state of both panic and rage. "How are we supposed then ta get unnoticed by the enemy?"

"The plan is to destroy those walkers," She retorted. "It never involved getting there unnoticed. Besides, we get help on the way." She knocked the hatch before opening it. "To the beach now! We're gonna take down those super-walkers!"

The tank roared to life as she shut the hatch and it sped onwards toward the beach. No doubt they used the radio to tell everyone else nearby to help make a spear point. Fortune was smiling on them as another tank acknowledged them and joined up for the combined assault. However, it seemed that the Geth were listening in on their radio and several units moved in to try and halt the enthusiastic princess and her small army of soldiers. The heavy tanks did provide excellent cover for the soldiers and Theo didn't bother with hiding her magic this time as they were in battle. Hopefully the soldiers wouldn't tell anyone. Either that or they had magi in the armies in the Old World as special tasks groups so it was nothing new to them.

Speculations would have to wait. The demoman got knocked the tank for a brief moment and ended in a scuffle with one of the bots. It was big in comparison to him but he was not – in his own words – 'A wee soddin', suncooked headed, wiiine-sipping Spaniard who's lost his one good eye!' He still had one left and he was Scottish so he could easily kick the bot's skidplate and take its gun and apparent missile launcher.

…

The Geth are in big trouble if he's got a missile launcher.

"Demoman," Theo yelled at him as they went on. "What do you have to take down those walkers? It's not gonna be easy!"

"C-4 'splosives," He replied to her as he checked up how the damned things worked. "Couple dat with some grenades in da right place and it'll be New Year come real early!"

"Works for me," She said as they reached the beach, filled with Geth platforms readying themselves to stop the counterattack. "Because this is our big fight."

At first, the Geth were unprepared for the bigger rounds that the Spanish pumped out of their firearms. This time, the humans had learned on what targets to hit, evidently shown in that the soldiers shot those who were closed and didn't have combat shields. Those who grouped up were obviously given grenades as gifts. The larger protection bots and those within minimum range were shot by the tanks' main guns. Others were gunned down by the machine guns.

However, things weren't all a dance on roses. The Spanish troops met heavy resistance from the robots and they had more advanced guns than the humans. Not to mention that they poured on a lot more bullets. The imperial princess was almost stretched to her limits protecting herself and a select few troops including the demoman. Others weren't so lucky. She fired several arrows at them and that brought the Geth down but there were still a lot of them.

"I'm a grim, bloody paeble with an unhappy head!" The demoman yelled as he pulled the pins of his own grenades and threw them against the robots whilst using his new missile launcher with just one hand and firing it at a quadrupedal robot that was bigger than the rest of the other robots. Several explosions later, it was quiet – with the exception of the super-walkers firing their cannons into the city – as it seemed he had taken care of the whole lot. "Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together – in Hell!" He taunted the robot corpses.

"Come on," Theo told him and rushed to the first one. "We need to fix this now."

* * *

Negi found out now the really hard way that his opponent was no slouch in combat. Centuries of live ammo firefights, coupled with handling two silver swords at the same time, Sukh'an was certainly one of the most dangerous opponents he had ever faced. In comparison to others, she was actively trying to kill him and she didn't hesitate using guns against him.

His armor protected him well but that rifle she used was still very powerful. If it weren't for the magically enhanced metal the armor was made of, very large chunks of himself would be flying everywhere. He was however, sent into a world of hurt whenever he was hit by one of the bullets that made a direct hit on him.

Argenta had to avoid the bullets as well, since they were most likely to make a hole in her as well if she was hit. The silver dragon was nimble for her size, very much as a feline. She did pose a serious threat to the merc, though, as any dragon was a dangerous opponent on their own.

Regardless of that, Sukh was handling herself quite well despite being in a rage over the fact that she could probably lose half the money. The only thing that mattered to her was that she'd finish the job and then destroy the city whilst taking the inhabitants with her to sell across the galaxy.

Again, she pulled out her firearm to use but this time the dragon was too close for her to fire safely. The beast grabbed the gun with her mouth and swatted the merc away with her body weight. As the merc crashed into rubble that used to be a wall, Argenta snapped the weapon in twain. "Oh, why you-" Sukh exclaimed in anger and rushed at the beast, only to be met with the ice cold breath weapon that silver dragons had. Sukh'an's upper body was encased in ice for a moment before she flashed her eyes at the beast. "Prepare to die, you overgrown newt," the merc snarled before the ice casing shattered and the combat tentacles sprung to life.

Sukh's power fists roared to life too, slamming the silver dragon away and then halting the mage knight with just one hand. The merc could only focus on one at a time so she tossed him away just before the beast came at her again. The tentacles snapped into clutching the wings and then twisting them hard enough to snap the bones. An electric shock as well forced the dragon to change shape into her naked human form. This made Argenta more nimble and agile but it left her without her heavy armor. And she had little experience fighting hand-to-hand in that form. Technically, she had the skills but experience is a key factor as well.

The mercenary was pretty much all over Argenta. The metallic tentacles formed additional fists and sped up how much beat up she could be by about 3 times, counting on the pairs of arms the Gith had. The silver dragon girl did her best to block the attacks but there were too many. Negi went in to assist to some extent, making critical blows against Sukh'an's armor and keeping her off the girl. "You're in the way this time," The merc merely told him and her two left tentacles slammed him down to the ground instead of swatting him away.

"Bad move, G_omla,"_ The dragon girl snarled at the merc, using an old Draconic word for something that certainly didn't sound very nice. She pounced the merc, this time relying on brute force against her to get her off Negi. In the process, she smashed the right shoulderpad and almost put one of the tentacles out of order. However, brute force wasn't going to work. The tentacles maneuvered themselves into taking hold of each of the dragon girl's limbs and hoist her up.

Making a small teleport away from Negi, Sukh didn't have so much of an evil grin or a leer as she eyed the naked dragon girl. Those eyes were filled with rage. "I'm in such a pissed off mood," she said softly. "Centuries of fighting and staying alive, surrounding myself with bots that can do their jobs properly... and now I'm almost getting beat up by a punk human brat and his little lizard pet." She stopped for brief laughter. "That... really **makes me mad**." As the words left her mouth she forced her tentacles to pull hard on the dragon girl's limbs, stretching them as far as she could without ripping something off.

Which was exactly what she wanted as all four limbs of Argenta was torn off brutally. Negi heard the sound snapped bone and ripped tissue at first. It wasn't until he saw that something snapped inside.

"Still alive, are we?" Sukh'an asked the fallen form of Argenta who had trouble even breathing. "Not for long." Before she could do anything, a most violent force slammed into her armor and sent the merc flying straight into the wreckage of her tank and through that even, sliding against the ground for about 20 meters after the wreck. _What in __**Baator**__ was that? _She got up quickly thanks to emergency nerve amplifiers built into her suit but froze in surprise at the sight that her original target had just slammed her away. _Wh-whaaaaaaaaaa!_

Negi didn't continue after her at first. He only knelt down by the girl's side. She spared a glance at him at first. _"Master?"_ She asked telepathically but it was weak in his head.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier there, Argenta-san," He said softly to her through the mask but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. It made her quite happy.

"_It's not like I'm dead or anything, Master."_ She took in a quick breath and stopped squirming about. _"I'm just going to sleep. For a few days..."_ the breath intake caused her to cough up blood real badly. _"Promise me one thing, Master before I go out... promise you'll beat the living shit out of that merc."_

Negi removed his helmet to view her openly. Right now, the fact that she was kitless didn't disturb him. What he saw was a badly injured girl and comrade. She motioned for him to come closer to her and when he did, she managed to steal a kiss in one swift move. She smiled at him as she started to turn into smoke. "Got you."

With his dragon gone, Negi rose up from his position and then viewed at where Sukh'an was. His eyes had flared up with rage at the merc. _That brat is mighty angry now, _she though to herself. _But how is he supposed to move-_

She was cut off mid-thinking with a gust of wind and all of a sudden, her combat tentacles had been sliced off and Negi was suddenly right behind her. "Huh?" She got out of herself before Hell was unleashed on her. Everywhere around her, blows rained down on her armor, each just as heavy as the other. Her scanner informed her of the severity of the attacks. Each one of them could have left her incapacitated if it wasn't for her armor.

In over four centuries as a mercenary, this was certainly the most dangerous job she had ever undertaken. But this was certainly worth getting that amount of credits.

The attacks stopped for a brief moment, allowing her to teleport out of her current position and into a more secure one where she could actually see him coming. Instead, she saw him close up face instantly and had a glowing blade emerging from his right hand. Did he have teleportation as well, She wondered.

"Your siege is broken, Sukh'an-san," He warned her. "It'd be best for all of us if you were to retreat while you still have the chance."

"...We are in the middle of a fight to the death and you're talking about me retreating?" She hissed at him and got a good distance away. "Why should I retreat in the first place?"

"I'm not the one who's fighting to the death here, between us," Negi replied to her calmly whilst keeping his blade out. "Even though I indirectly promised Argenta-san just now, I still prefer it when my enemies leave peacefully. Therefore, if you were to fall back now, you can still continue to do work across the galaxy."

Sukh merely stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "...Don't wanna."

"I see," He noted and then took his fighting stance and she drew out her two Silver blades. "Then I'm going to have to get even more serious."

"Me as well," Sukh remarked and removed her shoulderpads. "Activate Volt Texture!" To those words, Sukh'an began to glow something of a silver-blue-like light to herself. "You didn't think I showed you all my toys before, did you?" She questioned his own look to her new form. "I am the Blade of the Starlit Void! I don't intend to lose to some human who thinks he can turn back an army by mere words and a smile."

Negi didn't reply to that but thought to himself, _I won't be able to finish this with easy spells. I need to setup my Titan-Slayer if I'm going to defeat this opponent. With Argenta-san out of the picture, I need someone to hold her off long enough for me to combine it._

* * *

It was very difficult to find platforms to land on when jumping around on the first super-walker. Not to mention that Theo had to carry the demoman around so he could plant his explosives on the joints.

It wasn't the most glamorous job, but at the very least they didn't have to deal with the torch head robots. The soldiers were around the footing and the super-walkers were either too focused to notice their support gone or they didn't have the most sophisticated software. Either way, they kept firing into the city and a deduction that they didn't have the firepower for close range or enemies climbing on them was drawn.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," Theo noted as he was finishing up the second-last bomb before they could blow the first walker sky-high. "I thought that there would be guns to handle us climbing around on this thing."

"Yer just getting excited, missy," argued the demoman. "Everyone 'nows that big dumb artillery robots are too big fer taking care of small opponents like us. We should be fine." He spent some more time tinkering with his explosive before rising up. "Dere. Just one more and we'll be done."

the last place to place an explosive device was at the very head of the serpent: the super-walker's main processor in the cockpit. Although a very unusual place to place a processor, the cockpit's liability had been inspected by the Geth and updated seriously. Most likely, the cockpit would be able to withstand rockets fired at the spot and there was bound to be armor plating in case a direct hit would be eminent.

Even if it did have that or not, it was their final goal. No doubt the walker was connected to the communication grid and had alerted the enemy robots about the assault on them. The two saboteurs would have to hurry on the second one if they were to stay alive till the end of the day.

Theo carried him further upwards underneath her arm and the Scotsman couldn't help but note that she was very agile for her size. What size he was thinking of, he would keep to himself. She was already married and if she was this good so far, who knew what her husband was capable of.

They landed on a platform just in front of the cockpit, hoping to have the bomb placed before a fighter found them. Instead, they found two turrets deploying to take care of them.

So much for the "big guns only" hypothesis.

The two of them took cover quickly behind a lower platform when the turrets opened fire. "Okay. What now?" Theo asked him. Amidst the firing of the big cannons, the turning of the turrets scanning for any intruders after they ceased fire and the general chaos of the battlefield ahead of them in the streets, she could hear the Geth planes closing in. Negi was out there somewhere doing battle with Sukh'an and Maru-chan had certainly engaged that robot fighter. Careful thinking would take too long. "...I'm going to do something that is really stupid now," she told the demoman. "Hand me a few grenades and I can get those turrets off our backs."

"Eh?" He got out of himself whilst she made herself a hypocrite by taking his grenades instead of waiting for him to give her them. "What be ye doing?"

"Making things going to plan," She retorted and released the first grenade pin and threw it against the closest turret. Immediately, it opened fire on her yet she managed to dodge them very much thanks to heightened reflexes and senses triggered by an unincantated _Melodia Bellum_ and years of the best martial practice money could buy for a royal child. The second turret was still turning in her time span and she seized the opportunity to get in position to get rid of it. The first grenade thrown exploded and took the turret with it, throwing the second turret's aim off course.

Leaving it wide open for an attack caused by a trio of magic arrows and a second grenade.

"Clear!" Theo yelled to the demoman and he came over to get the explosives in place for them so they could finally blow it up and then get to the second one.

_**Chachamaru vs. Starscream continuing**_

She slammed into a wall and dodged his right fist as they continued their battle. The two robots made a real mess of the alley. At times he would gain hold of her and she'd be thrown against something, mostly the wall. Then she used his own size against him and got the drop on him with the occasional kick or punch to his large chin. Still, he did not have a glass jaw.

Starscream was pouring it on her and he wasn't relenting one bit. Chachamaru had to admit that he also fought brilliantly. She had chosen the battlefield but he adapted to it with ease and he could take the blunt damage of slamming into the walls better than she could. She felt that she needed an armor upgrade from Hakase when they would get back. Using all the agility she could muster despite the damage, the gynoid used his own weight against him and resolved into striking arts to avoid being grappled by the Decepticon.

His guard though wasn't the easiest to break through, though. They were of even size which made her at a disadvantage because if he was his normal four-stories size she would easily climb up and into him, tearing him apart. Sadly though, that wasn't going to happen soon with them being the same size. He certainly didn't let it slip that he was a potent fighter, either.

She had the agility that he didn't have except when he usually flew but his strength and metal composition were something most robots would go offline to get their servos on. No doubt that Hakase would love to gain hold of it. For now, though, the gynoid needed to thrash his circuits real bad and getting spare parts of him was not on the priorities' list.

"Got you now!" Starscream exclaimed with joy as he took hold of her once again, only to this time hoist her up into the air and screen her with a bright purple flash, as if he was scanning her. He had tried that occasionally during their bout – unsuccessfully, of course – but he had been successful this time. "About time that I got hold of that. Now I should simply-"

A massive explosion down at the beach cut him off and he had to investigate. He didn't like what he saw in that one of the super-walkers had been blown up. "No! No!" He exclaimed as he saw it go down. "All Geth planes, this is Starscream. The walkers are under heavy assault. Focus fire on enemy targets around the second walker right **now**. Starscream out," he talked on the intercom before switching to another frequency. "Sukh'an, do you read me?"

"_Bit busy here, Starscream," _She yelled into the commlink and the grinding of concrete and blows on organic tissue could be heard. _"Where the Hells are you?"_

"Engaging Karakuri, Springfield's robot," he replied to her but focused instead on his primary concern. "The walkers are under attack. One has been taken down already."

"_What! They-! We-! Argh! Did you send backup?"_

"I did," He told her and failed his spot check on where Chachamaru was. "Within a few cycles, Shadrac will also acknowledge the call and send more units to aid our current troops. I'll finish up here and help you- ARRG!" He yelled in pain into the commlink as the gynoid had unleashed her sword right into his spark chamber and plunged it deep. Her other arm went back into a cannon and she prepared one final shot of magic energy. She yanked the blade and then opened fire right into the spark chamber, leaving the Decepticon smoking greatly and her exhausted.

"_Starscream, do you read me?"_ Sukh'an asked over the commlink. _"Starscream!"_

Linking into their frequency, Chachamaru told the assassin, "Starscream is unable to answer right now. I have taken care of him."

"_Huh. I thought I modified him to be better than that. Did you hit him in the spark chamber or something?"_

"I did," the gynoid said.

"_...Oh dear," _the merc said in reply to that. It left the robot girl confused.

That confusion ended with a _snikt_ being heard. Realizing that Starscream was still online, she raised her sword to block his incoming attack. It came from below instead, ripping off her outer body shell and exposing a few of her vital components in order to function. Then came the blast from Starscream's boot, sending her flying across the alley.

Retracting the claw back into his right foot, the Decepticon could only grin at the gynoid. "Did you really I'd leave my spark chamber without upgrades? Say, regenerative bio-metal as part of the mass effect core as well as a back-up system to restart myself in case it would be deactivated?" He taunted her. "No? Oh well, shame at that. You'll make a fine Decepticon when I am done with reprogramming you. Such a shame that you'll lose all your friends and- Argh!" He cried out in pain as the gynoid had fired yet another shot out of willpower or a desire to just shut him up. "Grrr," He growled and then opened fire with his own twin-linked auto-cannons on his arms. "YOU INTERRUPTED MY SPEECH!"

For some reason, it was so worth it, in Chacha's mind. "I'm not offline yet," she told him with defiance a clear tone after he had overheated his guns. "Come over here if you want me, if you dare."

Being the totally dangerous and competent fighter he was yet being completely stupid at the moment because she interrupted his speech, Starscream unleashed his claws and snarled at her. "I will enjoy this."

He charged forward against her and she awaited him to come. She just stood there and reasserted her stance, this time a form of grappling stance, of course the Decepticon couldn't tell the difference. As soon as he reached her though, she fell back and dragged the 'Con over herself and pulled close to his head. _"Thirku,"_ a recording of his voice said right next to his... ear (I suppose) and instantly he began to grow to his normal size and slammed into the building across the street as he had been thrown.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he landed on his head. "Why you – I've had just about enough of you. Slag talking! Let me just-" He was cut off by gunfire. "OH WHAT NOW!"

"_Ground control, Eagle 1 here," _a distinct American accented voice sounded over the commlink. _"We've spotted enemy giant robot. Engaging now."_

"What the slag is this?" Starscream asked before taking cover beneath the buildings as the US planes opened fire. He spotted Chachamaru smiling at him. "Count yourself lucky that I'm busy with other matters for the moment. But I'll be back for you, little Autobot. That's a promise." He transformed to his Harrier Jet form and flew away to deal with the US fighters.

Meanwhile, the gynoid had to lie down and rest. As much as she was a robot, she could tell that this was probably the closest she's been to death since the Palace of the Gravekeeper. Her main engine had nearly been sliced up and then roasted at the same time, had it not been for a few upgrades that Hakase had given her after that event. She was a tough nut to crack open now.

Still, she needed to send an SOS via morse code. She needed repairs.

* * *

The arrival of the US planes was a relief to many of the Spanish soldiers. They found several squads of enemy bots marching into the city and dealt with them. Of course, the enemy jet that led the sky bots proved most difficult in that he showed no hesitation against them and had a highly agile maneuverability to himself and took down four planes in the first wave. Still, several planes came from the assisting US fleet and they would keep him occupied.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the troops at the beach by the super-walker. The Geth planes swooped down on them before the US could aid them there, cutting down several soldiers and injuring dozens more. The tanks did not survive their penetrating bullets.

And it cut Theo and the demoman off from his steady supply of explosives. Because it was destroyed.

"Argh, ye suns'a' bitchaes!" He cursed them. "Ah'm gonna (Expletive Deleted for about 11 seconds and for safety of eyes. Seriously, there could be children reading this, even it is "M" rated) before Ah'm dun with ye!"

"Ergh, putting that issue aside," Theo noted watching the ruined pile. "How are we going to destroy the other walker with no bombs?"

"_Perhaps I can be of service here,"_ A voice spoke to them in telepathy. _"No time to explain. Everybody clear the beach. I will handle the walker."_

"Who?" Theo asked briefly before she heard a very strict _"Now,"_ in response and headed back into the city. The few soldiers plus the demoman followed the instructions snappy and cleared the beach.

And just in time to watch a massive coil of water surge forward and engulf the great machine beneath its weight. The machine struggled but like a babe set upon by hungry wolves, it was helpless as it was being crushed beneath the mass of water and then dragged out into the sea.

"What the?" A soldier asked in sheer shock as a piece of the mass split off and headed toward the imperial princess before floating in front of the woman and molding itself to form itself into a smaller woman in a blue outfit. "Wha?"

"Sextum Averruncus," She told the more grown woman with a brief gesture to herself. "Current division leader of Cosmo Entelecheia. I was sent here personally by Commander Aristodemus to help you out here. Do you know where Negi Springfield is?"

"...You're Averruncus?" Theo asked first and the second woman nodded. "You're different than your brother."

"How am I different, your Highness?"

"You got boobies," Theo pointed out.

"Is it a surprise that a construct can be a woman to you?" Sextum asked her. "We can discuss this at another time but right now, the safety of the Commander's closest asset and your husband takes priority. Where is he, your Highness?"

_**Speaking of her husband**_

Negi really wished he had someone to partner up with against Sukh'an. It wasn't the strength or the speed of the mercenary that sent the mage into trouble. It was the ferocity and the sheer willpower of her. She employed blows that would kill a man three times over should they ever connect and she just kept coming at him.

Once again, he thanked his new armor for being so damn resilient to blows and that he got it in time for this battle. Otherwise, he'd be mince-meat minutes ago even with his Magia Erebea the instant she landed a hit on him. None of his partners would have stood up against her.

By far, Sukh'an was the most ruthless opponent he had ever faced so far in his life.

Pummeling him with kicks and elbows and swinging her two Silver Blades, Sukh'an was very much different from Cosmo Entelecheia when Negi fought them. Primarily in that she didn't have a kill-restriction and she was hired to actually kill just him.

For once, this was an opponent he could not try to persuade into giving up.

He didn't show himself to be an easy kill, though. He had utilized all his moves that were completely unknown to her since she probably never bothered with studying martial arts of the planets she went to. The counterattacks he unleashed on her were mostly devastating and left her wheezing but she could still stand, much thanks to her own armor. In a sense, they negated each other's advantage over each other.

"Oh, just die, you whoreson," Sukh exclaimed with rage as she took another swing and this time, it connected hard with him. "I haven't got all stellar cycle!" The slash wound on his chest didn't send him flying, but it left him wheezing himself and stumbling backwards. "I don't know why I was hired to kill you, but frankly right now... I just don't care." The mercenary removed his combat helmet and raised her sword high to cleave his head in two.

She got pulled back and tossed into the remaining wreckage of her tank from behind by a rapid force. "I can't really allow you doing that," A new voice told her and she saw a new face. "If you want to harm this person any further, you're going to have to go through me, first."

"Sextum-san?" Negi asked with genuine surprise and she spared a glance at him before Sukh'an was on to her to which she reacted in time to block. _"If you have any spells to counter her, Negi-kun, now's the time,"_ she told him telepathically.

"Let me guess," Sukh told the construct girl as the two fought with swords, the latter using copies of the Hama no Tsurugi sword made of ice. "You're one of those who's got eyes for that brat? As what, a boyfriend? Partner? Fuck-buddy?"

"First things first," Sextum told her before giving her a knee-strike right in the gut and the merc felt that one. "I don't have any emotional connection to that boy and I don't intend to have any regarding him, even if he would attempt them..."

_Ouch, why does that hurt me?_ Negi wondered to himself as he put together his spells.

"But one thing's for certain, Githyanki..." Sextum said just when she disarmed one of the Silver Blades out of Sukh's hands. "There is absolutely no way I'm going to let you or any of your kind handle him. Not at least until I get through with him first."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, you little-" Sukh said before slicing Sextum's ice cleavers apart with just one of her Blades. "Cuz I ain't gonna let you- What?" Her visor went off the scale when it registered magical energy being in the vicinity. "Springfield?" She turned around to see her target brandish a massive spear that sparked with massive amount of electrical power and aimed right at her.

"Sextum-san's point aside, this is **our **home and you're not allowed to harm it any further," He told her and then threw the spear. She didn't have time to dodge this one and it pierced right through the armor and sent her flying for dozens of meters until she crashed right into a building. "That could buy us some more time."

"Enough to heal you, I suppose," Sextum said and walked up to him, having a look at the chest wound. _Hm... she managed to penetrate the armor with pure power... and this armor is..._ "How did you get this armor?"

"Huh? It was a gift from Aristodemus-san shortly after my arrival in Arcadia. I learned how to activate it earlier today," Negi answered her whilst she used water as a catalyst to heal his wounds. "Not as good as Magia Erebea when I had that but it is good."

* * *

Sukh'an screamed in a mixture of anger and pain as she stopped rolling inside the building after the great spear had connected with the building. Her entire body was aching with electrical jolts that sent half her nerves spiraling out of control and the other half was rendered so numb, she could scarcely move herself. What's more, her brain cells were all scrambled so she couldn't use

_Fuck all this shit! I'm gonna retreat and blow this city into the planet's fucking orbit!_ She yelled for herself. _I can always claim that the mission was a success while I sell those we captured during the battle across the galaxy. I'm not going to let some brat on some backwater planet tell people that he bested ME in personal combat!_

Eventually she regained control of one of her arms and she snatched into the commlink. "Starscream, do you read me? I need immediate evacuation. We'll take as many prisoners as we can back to the _Bloodgeld_ and then destroy this town with the orbital cannons. Are you receiving me?"

She received static on the commlink first. "Starscream, are you receiving? Requesting immediate support!"

A heavy and long creak inside the building stopped her attempts at communication with the Decepticon. Having been in situations like this before, that could only mean one thing for her. "Starscream, don't you **dare** ignore me! I need immediate assistance! NOW!"

Still she received static on the commlink. She ripped it off when she realized that she couldn't get out of her situation. "A word needs to be invented for this," she said as the structure gave way for more and more weight that just piled up on itself.

"_**It had best be short."**_

Negi and Sextum watched as the building Sukh'an had crashed into just collapsed down and there had been no sign of the mercenary escaping from there. "Uh... I guess we don't need to fight her now...?" Negi wondered.

"I suppose," Sextum agreed. "You proved yourself a most valuable asset on a battlefield tonight, Negi-kun. I will add this to my report to the Commander."

_Did she just praise me,_ Negi thought to himself watching the construct girl whilst she continued mending his injuries. "Um... what are you doing here, anyway, Sextum-san?"

"I came here as per instructed by the Commander. He didn't appreciate that the US forces alone would come to quell the situation and as soon as that "Sukh'an" came down with her forces, he sent me instead of the normal strike force one would send for a scenario like this."

"There are plans for stationing soldiers in the event of an alien attack?"

"No, an alien attack is unprecedented. A terrorist attack is predictable and therefore can be countered with a sufficient plan," she answered him. "The Commander merely took the mindset for a terrorist attack to cope with an alien attack."

Across town as well, the sounds of battle were starting to fade. The Geth were starting to dwindle in number and with their commander present, they began to fall back to the beaches to hold off the Spanish Armed Forces as they advanced whilst the dropships came.

Scores of more Geth fighter planes, led by Starscream, rushed to the US fighters to keep them occupied from attacking the dropships. There were more of the robots too and the US had flown a long way so they were starting to run out of fuel and had to return to the fleet. They didn't have to fly long from what the Decepticon saw on his medium-range optics.

The dropships took in the operational bots that ran in for cover and provided covering fire for each other – They had been instructed by Sukh'an in a mutual partnership that she needed to buy supplies for them to repair themselves and the less they were damaged, the more credits she could use to buy mods and upgrades – as they ran into the ships. The robot platforms that could be retrieved by the ships were done so with the good use of magnetic tractor beams – a mod that she had bought for them. The Spanish and the US tried to stop their escape but the flying fighters led by Starscream prevented them from causing any major damage to the retreat effort.

Not one dropship was destroyed by the natives.

"Erm... Sextum-san?" Negi asked as they watched the scene from afar. "Back then you said that you were going to through with me first before the Githyanki could. What did you mean by that?"

The female construct merely looked at him at first before asking in return, "Did you strip that woman naked throughout any of your encounters with her?"

Negi blushed slightly at that as it was starting to have an effect on him. "N-no, I haven't. Why would I do that to her?"

"There's your answer," she told him.

It took a while but the two managed to find Theo in the reassembled order of the battle lines, directing the soldiers very much like the commander she was in her own right. The soldiers had respect for her because she had been out there with them, risking her life as much as they did and she clearly knew what to do. Nearly every tactic she told them to use worked and she helped as well with rescuing trapped civilians.

She was doing very well on her part.

"Theo!" Negi called out to her and the two ran up to her. "How's it going on your end?"

"Just fine," said the imperial princess. "After the walkers got taken care of, I assumed field command of the troops and we set about securing civilians. Okay, the bots were in the way but they were easy to handle with properly coordinated tactics."

"Yer missus is quite sumfing, meester," the black demoman with the eyepatch told him. "Ah thought she wus not up to da task but – pedigree wus jus' fer show, I guess." He turned to Theo. "Guess Ah'be buyin' dose drinks after all, missy."

"Speaking of bots," Sextum drew their attention to her and continued, "Where's our side's? Wasn't she with you?"

* * *

After an inter-commlink discussion on the radio, they found her being hauled away by technicians into an URO VAMTAC ambulance that belonged to the Spanish Armed Forces. Field medics were having a look at her as well but the technicians were the more prominent the more they looked at the gynoid.

"Chachamaru-san," Negi called out and they stopped the hospital bed for the trio of newcomers to view the damaged robot girl. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Negi-sensei," said Chacha with gentle eyes. "Starscream was persistent but he lost sight of me when he flew off to fight the US fighter planes. I can also give the technicians a few tips on jury-rigging me so I can survive the flight back home to Mahora."

"Your torso is all ripped up and you talk as if it's a scratch?" Theodora asked the gynoid before smacking her on the head lightly. "Bad Maru-chan. Bad."

"Your persistence to live is something, doll," Sextum told her whilst gaining a not-so-glad look from Negi. "To survive injuries like this and still be online. I'd stand amazed if you actually were flesh and blood." She empathized the last two words to indicate why she called Chachamaru a doll in the first place.

"I do not appreciate praise from you," Chachamaru told her and she didn't look happy either to see the Averruncus there. "But you came and aided us when we needed it. So I'll let it slip. This time."

"And what about Starscream?" Negi asked her. "How is he?"

"I have something in store for him," said the gynoid and eyed an aircraft coming in swiftly against them.

It was the Decepticon. Starscream transformed into his humanoid robot form and landed on the same lane they were in and almost immediately the Spanish soldiers nearby opened fire on him in vain. The big robot merely swatted them away right into the nearby buildings hard, effectively incapacitating or killing them. There was no tank nearby and the US planes were heading back to the fleet so he walked over to them slowly whilst telling them, "Give. Me. That. Autobot."

The three magi that faced him took a different stand against the 'Con. "And if we refuse?" Sextum asked him, releasing her raw magic output as a form of intimidation. Negi and Theo did the same. "We may not be many right now, but it is enough to tear you apart piece by piece if we have to engage you."

"You certain you want to take on three anti-army class magi at the same time, Starscream?" Theo asked him and the 'Con took a step back. "Well?"

Starscream didn't answer them but realizing the danger, he transformed and flew high into the skies, back to the _Bloodgeld._

* * *

"Shadrac, do you read me?" Starscream yelled on the commlink over the sound of his engines going on.

"_Yes I read you, Starscream,"_ the supercomputer said in repliance.

"Give me the sit-rep over why we retreated in the first place," The Decepticon demanded of it.

"_The Geth suffered several losses that would "hammer" the income from selling captives across the galaxy we are in. Commander's deal with them was that they were to gain as minimal damage as possible in order to purchase upgrades for them. In addition, reinforcements from other nations of the planet had arrived, reducing our chances of victory. And the Commander is not registering on my scanners anymore."_

"She... she's offline?" Starscream asked the computer.

"_I'm afraid so. We lost communication with her a few cycles before the Geth considered retreat was in order." _The computer's sensors went off over the commlink. _"Starscream, be advised that they are going to launch an assault on you. I will attempt to prevent it as fast as I can."_

"They seek to harm me?" Starscream mocked the humans' puny effort. "Let them try. I can survive anything short of-"

"_**Nyaaaaaahn~"**_ The large sound of a huge... something that hovered above him. It resembled a form of satellite but not like any satellite he had seen before and it had this... organic pet theme to it as well. It even made the same noise.

"Shadrac, what the Hell is that?" Starscream asked on the commlink.

"_It doesn't register in my databank, Starscream. Power levels for the cannons are charging slowly,"_ said the computer in response.

"_**Nyaaahn~"** _ It said again and then charged up its cannon considerably faster than the Bloodgeld's, in the 'Con's opinion. And then it fired.

"OH, SLAG!" was all that the Decepticon could muster out before the blast connected with him.

* * *

Marbella had very nice fireworks to mark the end of the battle. Many of the people cheered loudly, though whether it was over that it was over or the fireworks that shined up the night sky, it was uncertain.

In total, some 700 humans had lost their lives, to either collateral damage or gunfire with the Geth. An additional 1400 had been captured and were declared "Missing" in the aftermath. More than 2300 platforms had gone offline in the battle and only 800 had been recovered. The enemy tank was confiscated by the US, who claimed it was "for the good of the world". The fact it was a "chest full of gold" for military scientists was certainly part of it, though they kept quiet about thatb .

In time, the salvaged Geth platforms would help clear the way in the terms of robotic advances and the technology regarding the firearms were looked into by the EU. In more than one way, the invasion of Marbella aided planet Earth more than it did harm it. The circuitry were being handled with care whilst the platforms were taken apart for parts and scrap metal from what the locals could not use for themselves.

Sukh'an was supposedly never found. Some people who saw her in action, claimed that she managed to escape back to her ship using some hidden tech that allowed her a quick escape from there. Others said she had died and her body was buried beneath an endless pile of rubble. Whatever her fate was, the governments had no comments on what had happened to her.

Jet fighters that had pursued Starscream could have sworn that he was destroyed in the final blast. They lost communication with the same fighters seconds later.

No attempts to board the _Bloodgeld_ could be mustered at the time and even if they did have the tech, the governments made the agreement that boarding it would cost too many valuable lives and retaliation was also feared at the time.

Down in the town that suffered the first battle in what was to be known as the First Contact War, people didn't care about that at the moment...

There was drinking, dancing with one another in victory, throwing tomatoes for fun and lousy singing in celebration of their victory over the alien menace. Wine bottles were opened en masse and much booze was drunk. They had defeated a menace that threatened their home and they felt they had every right to have fun.

Negi and Theo helped themselves to drinking as well, though the former preferred non-alcoholic after what had happened the last time he had alcohol. Sextum was sitting by the same table and helped herself to some coffee instead. 'Twas amazing that she found someone who could still make a good cup of coffee in the city.

"First battle, huh?" Theo said whilst reflecting on today's events. "Guess I missed the thrill of it."

"The thrill of what?" Negi asked her. "The deaths of so many people? The destruction of an innocent city because of-"

Sextum cut him short. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Negi-kun. And I don't think that princess Theodora was referring to that when she said thrill."

"Not really," said the princess. "Battles have this... taste that gets through your entire body, or so I'm told. It's a sensation that tells you how great fighting is and when you succeed in the middle of it, the sensation fills you with joy and pride that you don't normally get. It makes you want to get more. Now, I know that war is not a great thing but... it's there because of that thrill you get when you're successful. I shouldn't feel proud of what happened today, but I am. I feel ashamed at the same time."

"So would most people who has felt the same thrill several times," said Sextum. "We can't avoid war, it's in human nature to fight. But maybe once this was a good case because humans didn't fight one another but stood united against one common foe instead."

Negi only pondered on the possibilities of what could happen next after this turn of events. "Should we go back to the house, Theo? It's getting rather late."

"Okay," she answered him. "Just gotta go tell that demoman where I'll be going and be right with you." To that, Negi started heading toward the house whilst she stayed behind with Sextum.

"You plan something," The construct accused the princess.

"Well," she started and looked away whilst blushing. "This whole night just... got me thinking about what will be there one day and then gone the other." She couldn't stop blushing slightly despite it not being Negi she was talking to.

"I see," Sextum answered at first and then finished her coffee. "Enlighten me."

Theodora forgot about talking to the demoman before heading back to the villa. He was drunk asleep anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whew, I'm done with this monster. I can't believe I got struck with Writer's Block halfway through the story! And at the good part as well! I'm sorry, Immi, but I couldn't pull off a long fight between the two robots. Please don't send the angry mob with pitchforks and torches on me. I tried my best. At any rate, the next chapter will be the last of this story. Please look forward to that._

_- See if you can get the reference on someone out there._

_- The super-walkers were actually modified Thors taken from Starcraft II. I admit I like SC and the Thors were too good to pass up for a city battle._

_- Equally, the tank was a Terran Siege Tank from the same game and universe. Slightly modified._

_- In actuality, there are no Geth space fighters in Mass Effect. Although that would be rather ingenious and a good touch to that universe as well. I have no idea what they would look like, though. Would have to be something that doesn't have structural weakness in its design._

_- Admit it, people, Chachamaru vs. Starscream was awesome. I found an artist who was willing to draw my OCs and she agreed to drawing that fight scene first before starting on any characters._

_- I have a picture of Sukh'an as well in her battle armor for this chapter. Ask me anytime and I can provide a link to it. And No, I did not draw it._

_- What do you think Sextum wanted to get through with Negi-kun first, hmm? So many ideas come to mind I can't begin to choose..._

_- How come Starscream called Chacha an Autobot? Hmm... there's a thought._

_Well, that's all for now folks, see you in about a month or so, unless I get Writer's Block again through the story. Ciao!_

_**In the **_**Bloodgeld's****_ hangar bay 47_**

A jet landed very roughly and slided across the floor, eventually transforming into a badly damaged Starscream. He crashed into the wall with a big clang. _"Welcome back, Starscream,"_ Shadrac said as soon as the noise quieted down. _"It is good to see that you survived that satellite attack."_

"Oh, spare me your good words, Shadrac and give me a damage report on how I am." The Decepticon was obviously not in a mood for small talk.

"_Scanning... scanning... your outer shell and armor is in need of a decacycle's repairs, the main body survived mostly intact, yet your joints were exposed to the blast. Your Mass Effect core has suffered 77% damage. You need to be in stasis for approximately two decacycles until you are fully restored."_

_So I survived..._ Starscream thought to himself and reached out for a barrel of oil, drinking straight from it. "Place a beacon on the dark side of their moon. We'll travel throughout this galaxy first and then come back here for Sukh'an. Offline doesn't necessarily mean with organics that they've joined their equivalent of the Well of All Sparks."

"_Am I to assume you are taking command of this vessel until we have retrieved Commander Sukh'an?" _The supercomputer asked the 'Con.

"Of course I am," Starscream told it. "It's about time I received command of my own ship. Flush out Sukh'an's "pets" into deep space. Although a deadly force of fighting beasts, they are a hazard to us robots. I do not want that filth and muck about infesting the lower levels of the _Bloodgeld _whilst we are in charge. And it takes up a lot of space.

"Besides," Starscream added whilst accessing a databank and uploaded schematics that he had collected from that Autobot girl he had clashed with earlier that night. "I have plans on how to use that space once we've cleared it up."

Shadrac analyzed the schematics first before answering, _"Starscream, I have two questions before I place the beacon. I know of your own ambition to become supreme leader of the Decepticons and you're working with us in order to achieve that. What's stopping you from taking complete control over the _Bloodgeld?"

Starscream pondered that one for a while. Him taking control of the great battle barge wouldn't be surprising for his own ambition and Sukh'an could be very well dead for all they knew and that would leave him in charge. Yet... "It's not really the same. Sukh'an might be a *ahem* Decepticon among the Githyanki and whilst she's in command of this ship with the brilliance of my former leader... it's not the same as taking over from Megatron. I want Cybertron and leadership of the Decepticon cause but I want just that. I will relinquish the leadership back to Sukh'an once she' back on board but until then, I shall merely maintain this ship in top condition. Satisfied, Shadrac?"

"_Understood, Starscream,"_ said the computer and continued with his second question. _"I must however say that at this point, replicating the schematics of this robot would be impossible. How do you expect me to do this?"_

"_Time_ makes all things possible," Starscream said and rose up to shrink down in order to walk the halls of the ship. "I can wait. Now get working on the schematics using Cybertronian tech. I want those bots done as fast as you can. Am I clear?"

"_As you wish, Commander Starscream,"_ The supercomputer answered politely.


	9. When All is Said and Done

_**PotM: Protege's Honeymoon Chapter 9**_

_Now, time for the final chapter. I hope that this will satisfy all you dogs out there who wanted some action._

_I will sum this story up down at the end._

* * *

The first thing that they did once they got home... was to collapse on the couch together. Negi and Theo were exhausted after the night's battle. Sukh'an, Starscream, the Geth and the whole chaos of what had happened moments ago. People were still partying in the streets and the US soldiers were probably gathering up the remnants of the invading forces.

Sextum was off in town securing what she could and Chachamaru was off to a workshop to get enough repaired in order to move. Argenta was sleeping much to her injuries so... they were alone together in the villa.

"Some honeymoon, huh?" Theo asked her husband. He could only nod to that.

"Yes. Quite," he said finally. He banished his armor back into the bracer and left him shirtless and with his pants on at least in front of her. It made her recall their little interaction in the bedroom before going off to battle and she hid a small blush at the sight of him. "So, what now?"

Theo pondered over an answer to that at first. They were, originally, going to continue where they left off with their foreplay and the battle had somehow killed the mood for that. They could always go to sleep but Negi'd be worrying over Maru-chan and that would make it uncomfortable for her. She wanted something to do, not just go to sleep and be done with it. Eventually, she had to answer him.

"Well... I suppose we could hit the showers, get rid of the oil and blood and then hit the bed, I suppose."

In technical terms, that was the truth in what she said.

"Okay. Do you want to go together or...?" Negi asked her first in case she wanted to go alone.

"I'll go alone," she told him. "Once I'm out, get in yourself and then see me up by the bed." Of course, Negi didn't get the reference this time but he had a vague suspicion at least. The original plan backfired hours ago for certain if not days. He only nodded to her and let her go off on her own.

For a brief time, he could think to himself. This battle was definitely the first of many to come and the number of enemies would probably be limitless with the Githyanki truly preparing for invading Earth. Saving the Magic World was one thing, this was on a whole new scale. Too big. He couldn't do it in one single stroke and he'd be exhausted by the end of the road. What was more, no doubt deaths would occur. Unlike Cosmo Entelecheia, the aliens didn't have a kill-restriction on themselves and whilst they were powerful on their own against armies...

How were they supposed to hold back a tide that didn't have an end?

That was just counting all the low leveled troops and minor officers. There would certainly be higher ranking officers like Sukh'an-san that were on their level. He shuddered at the thought of any of them coming to assault his students. And without a doubt... the one named Fashtar would be at the heart of it all. Negi could already see the wicked Gith's face mocking him, his clutches around Nodoka's shoulders.

Again he thought about the bookworm. He had vowed to protect her when he had vowed to protect all his students and that alien had torn that idea that he could them all safe apart in just one night. Worst of all, he had taken Nodoka, one of his best and most valued of them. She was the one in danger more than the rest, or so he thought because she was probably in the hands of a madman.

No, he shouldn't call Fashtar that after just one encounter. And he remembered that Ashracai was looking after her now. In that he was their greatest Archmage was a benefit for them. But what was Fashtar's role in this bundle of events to begin with? Pawn? Mastermind? Right hand of the true mastermind? Either way, they would have to meet again on the field of battle. Whether at the end of it all or shortly after the beginning was to come yet.

Theo exited the bathroom and motioned for him to head there himself. As soon as she reached the stairs though, she rushed up them. No doubt she was planning something. _I suppose it'll happen... but under what reason?_ He thought to himself as he went into the shower room

* * *

Whilst the young man was in the showers and the wife up in the bedroom, someone entered the villa using an invisibility on their starwoven cloak. He was also wearing shoes that kept his steps quiet. It was quite important that he'd be quiet until morning.

_Now, let's add a little something to aid their side, _He thought and found it eventually. The sword that had been used today during the battle in its own fashion and no doubt the pride of any hero skillful or desperate to use and wield. He always thought that most heroes who used swords were crazy but those who were skillful certainly had the respect of him. Now, another would take a spot among the respectful with a sword like this.

"This sword is truly a beauty," he said quietly and took out a small obsidian stone that glowed with its white parts. "Would you not agree?" A sensational feeling swept through him and he nodded. "Well... old friend, I'm afraid I have to ask you to aid these people. They're kind and want the best for their friends and loved ones." Another feeling swept through him and it felt almost disappointing. "Isn't that what we strived to achieve for all of us all those years ago? Are you being a hypocrite?"

The feeling of surrender came about two seconds later. "Good boy," he complimented the stone. "Now, will you aid them or not?" A final feeling came to him and it was approval that came into him. "Good." He took the sword by the pommel and molded the stone so that it would fit onto the pommel's end. "It's only temporary and you will be released once this war is over. After that, you may do as you wish."

The noise from the bathroom came in the sound of footsteps and he made himself invisible again to avoid detection.

* * *

Negi emerged in a bathrobe and was heading towards the staircase. A quick glance at the sword Theo had borrowed and he thought it odd that it was lying there. It wasn't lying there before.

He could always investigate it in the morning. It wasn't like it could go anywhere.

Walking up the stairs, he found another pill that would change him into an adult. As it had run its course in the shower booth, Theo probably wanted him to come like his adult self. He could always refuse but she had her reasoning for certain. He changed back to his adult form and headed for the bedroom.

He knocked gently first and then looked inside. Theo was lying on the bed instead of being all prepared for him. Something of a relief for him but he was still on his guard. The princess had been through a rough night herself so it probably wouldn't happen. But Negi did know better than just assume things on his own after spending a whole year with his students. He walked up to the bedside and sat down before speaking softly, "Are you still awake, Theo?"

"Yes," she answered him and he sighed as he realized what was going to happen. "I just got thinking on the way home." She rose up and covered herself with the blanket. "You must have seen this coming."

"I did, to some extent," He answered her and looked away since she was certainly in the buff. "My only question is... what's your reason for this? I'm not sure if I want to do this but I'd like to hear why you... want to."

Theo looked out the window first before closing it with telekinesis. "I got worried about us all after the battle. It's not something like I got horny from the fight and all. I didn't. What worries me really... is how many more battles could any of us live through with them bearing down on us constantly?" Her words caught his attention for real this time and he looked at her. "I don't know if any of us would make it by the end of the year if they showed up tomorrow. Would you know?"

What she said had a point to him. This war that was bound to come would have devastating effect on everyone and he wouldn't have power to protect his students and his allies. He merely kept silent and let her continue.

"I know it doesn't make sense in what I'm saying but..." Theo dropped the blanket and pulled him in close to her. "I just... want something to truly remember in case either of us would meet the end," she said as she hugged him tightly whilst being naked. (Don't you dare back out, Negi. You hear!) "Please."

He saw tears coming and very reluctantly – and he was shaking greatly as he realized that something would end – he gave her a light kiss on the lips before she pulled him in for a more deep one.

She leaned back onto the mattress pulling him down with her and began stroking his back underneath the bathrobe, hinting for him to remove it. He didn't return the favor of stroking to her but he slowly removed his robe and continued kissing her. They didn't know how to kiss otherwise save for when you made a pactio kiss and for once, Negi was glad that he had rejected Haruna-san's offer to teach him the "french kiss". She started to try and discard the blanket but he merely crept in under it as well, so she stopped removing it.

Ever the gentleman, he rolled and pulled her over him, letting her be on top of him. She smiled slightly as she stroked him some more. This wasn't really as she had planned how she would do her first time but with Negi... did any of that really care?

Something poked her underneath and now she stiffened with fright. What was she supposed to do at this stage? Negi froze as well, the embarrassment clear on his face. They looked at each other and silently asked the same question, _What now?_

"I think it's supposed to go in," said Theo at first, moving to lie on top of him but her hands were still by her head because she was trembling at the thought. "But.. I've heard that... it hurts.." She couldn't stop thinking about what could go wrong.

"Theo," Negi started as he was getting more than a little embarrassed over this. "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead..."

She heard him but frankly, she did want this to happen. Even if it was for just one night, she did want it. "Sorry, but..." She sat up and pulled him up to her side and embraced him. A few inhales of air later, she eyed him. "I do want," she told him before positioning herself but felt unable to push in. ...oh, boy. "On three?"

Negi had to comply with her as things had gone to far for them to quit now. "Okay," said he and put his hands on her hips first whilst she laid hers on his shoulders. They took a few moments first to take deep breaths before she started.

"One."

Theo pulled her upper body onto Negi, holding close onto him and bracing herself mentally.

"Two."

Negi took a more firm grip of her and nearly pulled too soon for her. This caused her to hiss in shock. "Sorry," he apologized. Both of them took deep breaths and trembled slightly of the ramifications of this night. Then she spoke.

"Three."

Both of them pulled in together at the same time and then-

She yelped in pain and then hugged Negi as tight as she could. Theo couldn't help but cry a little as the hymen was broken. She twitched and made one minor spasm as she let it sink in and took deep breaths. Negi just held onto her and fell back down on the mattress and pulled her down with him. He told himself that he was going to need therapy once they got home.

Eventually, she felt herself okay and looked Negi in the eyes. "Too late to back out now," she told him. "Really, really sorry."

"Theo, I- I originally didn't want to do this. Technically, I'm still underage and yet..." he groaned for a moment. "Now what am I going to tell my students once they find out about this? They're most likely to-" she cut him off with a finger on his lips and viewing him.

"Let them worry about that. Or at least think on it afterward. For now," she said and then moved slowly up and down on him. Really slowly so she could get the hang of it. She found it quite painful at a start before she learned to ignore the pain. After that she found it almost... enjoyable. She kept muttering "oh, Goddess," occasionally and held onto Negi to avoid getting carried away.

Negi felt her moves and was at a complete dead end at what to do here. He was looking into his head for anything he could do here alongside her to try and enjoy this. It didn't take long for his own pelvis to move on its own, thrusting into her as she moved up and down on her. She noticed this and leaned down on him, holding him by the neck and used her legs to buck into him. At some point they started to increase speed and rhythm and she found this, _whoa!_

"Tashara above, yes," she whispered as she at one point just... slammed down on him and then just stopped there. She felt she was getting a bit too far ahead of herself there and proceeded to go slowly from there. "Never imagined it would feel... this good..." she told herself.

They rolled over and she let Negi thrust into her after she had done most movements in the time they did. He could barely speak because of the ecstasy and he felt like he was starting to lose himself in this mode. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever yet it didn't feel like that. It was like something was pushing him on as he kept pumping and grunting.

Eventually, it just stopped. Negi felt juice coming out and he felt all of a sudden exhausted. Theo felt his juices flow into her and she finally allowed herself some air for a moment. Then he fell down on her and she embraced him there. Both were exhausted after the battle and recent events so it didn't take long for them to feel the lure of sleep upon them as Hypnos the deity of sleep draped his own blanket over the two spouses...

_**The morning after**_

Sunlight hit Negi's face first and he felt compelled to wake up. He could barely recall last night at the moment but the events soon flooded to him as he concentrated a bit. Panic struck him and he looked after where Theodora was. He found her lying next to him with an arm over him. Some time during the night they must've shifted to sleep more comfortable. Not surprising since lying on each other didn't seem too comfortable after a while. He also found that he had returned to his normal self instead of being aged up.

He removed her arm from him gently and sat up on the edge of the bed. It was now official. He was no longer a virgin or a kid. He'd figure that his first time would be with one of his students when they were all older, not with the third princess of the Hellas Empire and at thirteen, no less. Negi grimaced at the consequences. Most of his students would hound him, practically beg him to do them as well. And what would Emperor Martialus say? The worst thing that could happen right now would be that eight months after, Theo would have a belly round as a ball and state that he was the father. He did not want to be a father at age thirteen.

Negi decided to get out of bed and get some breakfast to clear his head. As he left the bed, he heard Theo moan softly and saw her cling to some warmth of where he slept. Negi merely draped the blanket over her and stroked her head gently before leaving. He found his bracer lying on a desk by the bed so he took that and activated his armor so he could walk outside of the bedroom.

Heading out of there, the scent of cooked food reached him. "Eh?" He had to go down there and see what was going on. "Did Chachamaru-san come here or somethi-" He stopped in his tracks to see someone he certainly did not expect.

"Good morning, Negi," Ashracai greeted him, preparing something to do with mushrooms in a frying pan in the kitchen area of the villa. "Have a seat and this will be finished shortly." The Githyanki archmage was pretty much the same in body as he was when he returned back home to his own empire's domains, only Negi hadn't seen him so well outside his cloak. He found the tall alien to be rather athletic and well-honed. He seemed to have what passed as normal clothing for them, a rather simply decorated white silk tunic that did not have sleeves along with pocketless pants, tied together via a simple sash. He also did have short cupped hair that had only four or so long braids clad in colorful beads. "I trust you had an interesting night," Ashracai said as he was finishing up.

Negi froze up for a moment at the mention of an interesting night but he managed to maintain control over himself. "Yes," he started. "Quite a night we had here in Marbella."

"Well, saving a city from an invasion force has the tendency to drain you of energy," the archmage replied in kind as he finished up the meal from the pan and served it on a plate. "I figured you would still be asleep after everything you've done."

"That obvious?" Negi had to ask him.

"That you came down in a magic suit of armor that apparently comes on automatically was one thing," Ashracai said. "Another is that you have her scent all over you. Woof." The archmage waved his hand about his nostrils to get rid of some smell. Hence the "woof." "But... I guess I can't blame you two for it. You never truly know what could happen tomorrow. That's what makes life so exciting."

"I've heard that before," Negi said before taking a bite of the... something resembling a mushroom omelet with- was that dried meat in it too? In any event, he tried it. And almost immediately found it very hot. He got offered a glass of water and took it instantly.

"Careful. It's hot at the start and meant to cool down in room-temperature," the Githyanki told him whilst Negi drank the water. "Gives us more time to talk."

Negi finished the glass in one go, it was that hot. So he concluded that the elder did want to talk. "So, what did you have in mind for a talk?"

"For starters," Ashracai began, "I figured that you could use some answers as to why things went in such motion. Like why there was an assassin after you, what impact this battle had on the world and what ramifications there will be in the future."

"You're the one who sent Sukh'an-san to begin with," Negi stated immediately after hearing what the archmage said.

The look on Ash's face was quite priceless. "P-pardon?"

"You heard," Negi replied. "You sent Sukh'an-san here to try and kill me."

The Githyanki had almost a snarl on his face. "That's a bold accusation, young man. What proof do you have of me actually being the client?"

Negi took a deep breath before answering, "It was relatively easy to figure out once you find the links between events. First, you were probably listening in on me and Theo when Aristodemus-san suggested to send us to Marbella for relaxation. Anyone else who would send an assassin would first send them to Mahora and once the hitman would realize I wasn't there, they'd go here but by then, I would have been alerted to the danger already."

"Interesting," said the archmage listening on the deductions.

"Secondly, the assassin herself," the young man continued. "Sukh'an-san was Githyanki and that sent a clear message to the world that your invasion fleet was coming. It also suggested to me that one of you in the top of the Githyanki empire had contacted her. If it was a simple human, they'd send another one or a demon to handle it instead."

"Go on," Ashracai merely stated.

"Thirdly and possibly finally, when I fought Sukh'an-san directly, her sources indicated that the transmission had come from Earth. That left me two options; Fashtar-san and you. Normally you wouldn't send one because I could tell that you are a good person within, but if Fashtar-san had sent her, she would have been here on Earth weeks ago. And I do recall that Fashtar-san had developed an interest in me that suggested that he wouldn't send someone to kill me, since he probably would prefer to face me in combat himself," Negi summarized for the archmage to judge.

"...Are you normally this brilliant or are you just having a lucky day after feeling up your spouse?" Ashracai asked him and Negi made a spit-take and then crashed to the floor.

"Ashracai-san," Negi almost yelled at the alien. "Now you're just trying to throw me off."

"...Fine. I did send her," confessed the archmage. "Such brains are almost unheard off. I'm quite amazed at such deductions gathered from very feeble amounts of evidence. And you were spot on, as they say it nowadays."

"I only have one question," Negi said and the old man raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ashracai was rather stumped at that one. "That's it? Just "Why?""

"Yes. Why did you send her to begin with?"

The Githyanki archmage rose up from the table and walked a few paces, muttering in his own language that Negi couldn't understand a word of. Eventually he started, "See this city , **not** as a city but more as your own self. That's the first reason I sent Sukh'an here to Earth."

"Eh?" Now it was Negi's turn to be stumped.

"Okay, let me explain: Like you, Marbella rose from nothing to be immensely popular. The city has seen violence and it would more prefer to live its days in peace despite the troubles it has today. The analog of you and Marbella would be rather approximate when you compare that you have become popular in the short time since you became a teacher and that you have seen violence, yes?"

Negi moved to interrupt him there. "Maybe. I would prefer to live in peace of course, as should all mages around the world that strive to protect this world. But what do you mean "despite the troubles?" Are you saying that I have troubles in my heart?"

"Yes," Ashracai answered him shortly before explaining further, "You do have troubles. I can see it on you, both with and without magic. You're worried about protecting your students for one, another is what your... father-in-law would say about this. Others involve if she will carry a child or not, whether or not your students would like to carry them as well but one that sticks out for the moment, would be how little Nodoka is doing."

That one hit right in the bulls-eye for Negi. He couldn't help but blush at thought of her confessing to him at the festival. "H-h-how'd you know?"

"I said I could see it on you," Ashracai told him. "Naturally, a teacher would indeed be worried for his student. But given the relationship between you two..."

"We're not officially dating," Negi defended his case very quickly on that. "I mean, it's bad for a teacher and a student to have a relationship to begin with and I'm only a kid so I don't know much how to treat a lady with proper respect."

"Goodness, me," Ashracai said in what could be easily seen as an act of shock. "You have already gotten yourself a spouse and bedded her yet you claim that you know nothing of the ways of this thing they call love?"

"The marriage was completely unintentional," Negi yelled at him now whilst blushing furiously. "I barely know her in comparison to my students."

"Maybe but you don't know it yet that you have dabbled in it," The archmage countered him. "But now, onto the city itself. When Sukh'an invaded, it can be seen as a metaphor as an injury to the soul. You felt something harsh when Fashtar took Nodoka away from you and you were unable to do anything to stop it. When Sukh'an came and attacked with her army..."

"...I had a chance to fight back the menace," Negi concluded for himself. "Because I had a chance to protect my friends and comrades this time, unlike the last time."

"Precisely," Ashracai said. "In addition, the several governments who had disagreements with your defense forces must be forced to abide by the requests your commander has sent them. In addition to that as well, they will also hone their own troops for preparation of the coming invasion."

"Wait, what makes you so certain that that's what they'll do?" Negi had to ask that to the alien.

"The answer is twofold to that one; first, it is in human nature to be warlike and naturally you would have to defend yourselves from an outside force if it threatened your lifestyle," Ashracai told the young mage since he did have an outsider's perspective. "Second, that's pretty much what any race out there who feels under threat would do."

Negi couldn't really argue against that one. But he did have one other question. "What is the second reason you sent Sukh'an-san for?"

"Oh? That," said the archmage then chuckled a bit.

"Negi?" Theo's voice called out from the stairs and they saw the imperial princes emerge in her own bathrobe nearly half-asleep and drowsy. In any event, the Githyanki continued with his answer.

"I found out some time ago that Nodoka had taken more than a shine to you. Of course, as a good father as always, I have to ensure that the man my daughter has chosen is made of the right stones."

"Huh?" Negi said and Theo snapped out of her drowsiness as she saw the alien.

"What the?" She exclaimed.

"Bye," Ashracai said before flashing away from there without giving any answers to them, leaving the two spouses just confused.

Negi and Theo looked at each other first. They didn't know what to say about what happened last night. They had lain with one another and they were royalty. That was not a very easy predicament to get out of. Granted, they were married and as far as the rest of the world was concerned, it had been a secret one. For once, a spot of tyranny had saved them. The problem now... was what to do next.

"Could we..." Negi started at first nervously and scratching his head. "Could we forget about last night? I mean, not bring it up for conversation and such. I'd appreciate that."

Theo looked at him first. She allowed herself a smile before speaking, "Negi, honestly I could never forget about last night." That sentence at first shot down his prospects of keeping it secret. "What we had was pretty much adamant and we can't really forget that, can we?"

"That's true," Negi lamented.

"But... I will see what I can do to make sure that it's between us," she told him as well. "Our marriage didn't happen as far as the rest of the world knows so naturally, they would think that nothing happened. All we have to do is maintain the facade of that around our friends and comrades, yes?"

Negi smiled at that as some fortune was thrown in his way. "Yes," he answered with joy.

"Good," Sextum called from the hallway as she entered, clear that she heard the whole conversation. "Then I suppose we can leave the events behind us."

"How long were you there?" Theo asked the Averruncus.

"Long enough," replied the construct girl. "It is not my place to tell you what to do, so I can keep quiet as well. Though I must confess I am surprised over the fact that you have a Githyanki as an ally."

"Ashracai-san?" Negi inquired. "He seems to sympathize with us, at least. He cannot openly help us so he does whatever he can."

"Hmm," Sextum pondered on that as well. "Well, I shall not complain about your choice. I'm just surprised."

"Now, I'm famished and there is food on the table," Theo changed the subject to getting food. "It'd be rude and a waste to just let it get cold, now would it?"

Negi tried to warn his wife about how hot the omelet was but she was already breathing fire after tasting it when he opened his mouth to speak. From there he could only laugh at her expense for some bizarre reason. Both girls found that very odd.

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally, this story comes to a close. I must say that this is the first story I've ever finished on Fanfiction (dot) net. Wunderbar, as we say it in my home. But to put it lightly, it was not easy and things didn't go to my original plan._

_When I started this story, you could say I ran it as an experiment to see if Negi and Theo were compatible as a pairing. Given proper circumstances and some proper aging to Negi, yes. They are a compatible pairing, just not at the age Negi was in for this story. He certainly needs to be a lot older than just thirteen biologically speaking._

_I wasn't too sure about them ending up having sex to begin with so I tossed in the assassin part to make it more exciting. Sukh'an played her part rather well, I must say. But I eventually reached the conclusion (because of all you horny dogs out there) that they would have sex. That's a major checkpoint for me. I was looking for something that would _**_justify_**_ them having sex. I couldn't just let them hit the springs immediately once they reached Marbella. Sukh'an presented a threat to the whole world and the conclusion was that it would not hurt having sex if one of them would have died, so that the other party would remember them. So in a sense, it ended up with a form of __Glad-to-Be-Alive/What's-going-to-Happen-Tomorrow__ kind of sex. I confess, _**_this is not the best reason_**_ there is out there but at the very least, I tried. This is something all writers who think of making a lemon story with Negima or the like should think of, you need a very good reason to justify the sex, not just have them hit the springs as soon as they find an opportunity._

_As for the villains themselves, I created Sukh'an on a whim for an RP and she was slated to work with Geth the same moment as they cost a lot less to maintain than an organic army. Well, the Rekisix or "Xenos" from Alien could count as an army but they are able to support themselves. Then Starscream comes into the picture. This was a spur of the moment thing for me to do as I had begun to truly like Starscream from Transformers Animated. I chose that Starscream as he could be counted at the time as the most dangerous version of him so far. Although the Unicron Trilogy version could be debated as the more clever, I found him __being __too much sympathetic and Megatron was too dumb to handle that one. No, I chose this version because he was clever, dangerous and he had large oratory skills. I still think that Chachamaru vs Starscream is so awesome, I can't get it out of my head._

_A reviewer told me that I was focusing too much on Nodoka in the main story and not enough on Negi. Well, frankly put, he has a point but equally, who would want to read just a long piece of him training, training, training? He will be in training and he will have his scenes in the main story, no doubt about that. I just need something that he can do that is _**_not explicitly training._**_ That's what I'm trying to do with him in the main. But that is enough rambling for this one._

_This story is complete. Now comes the big sister to this one. I will do my best on that one. Wish me luck on that because as of now, this story is wrapped up._


	10. Author's Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kurush Wuzurg


End file.
